


I Have Been All Things Unholy

by ReluctantWay



Series: Unholyverse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Stigmata (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternative Universe - Career, Blood, Catholic Character, Christianity, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Religious Themes & References, Tattoos, Torture, Translation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantWay/pseuds/ReluctantWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он думает, у меня стигматы», — сказал Фрэнк, потому что он больше не мог держать это в себе, ему нужно было высказаться.<br/>«О, конечно, — сказал Брайан, глядя на его руки, — так и есть». </p><p>Религия! Ужасы! Экзорцизм! Пирсинг! И Джерард в роли священника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Been All Things Unholy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Have Been All Things Unholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231221) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> Big thanks goes to Bexless, 'cause translation was as an advanture, it was sometimes fun and sometimes sad, but all time too emotional. Thank YOU, REALLY.  
> Also, Firt half was translated by пикок., and I'm glad I've translated the second and now translating Staring Through The Demons.
> 
> Beta'd by .химический

Если Господь может совершать деяния через меня,  
Он может совершать их через каждого.  
\- Св. Франциск Ассизский

 

– Ты знаешь, что это так, – сказал Фрэнк, глядя на то, как Люк подготавливает иглу. – Знаешь, что Господь ненавидит меня. 

– Господь подложил тебе отравленную еду?

– А почему нет? – Фрэнк пожал плечами, ощущая, как кожа кресла немного скрипит от его движений. 

Люк подкатил свой стул ближе к Фрэнку, перемещая сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой, не касаясь её руками, и это немного странное отточенное движение заставило его небритый подбородок искривиться.

– А ты не думал, что у Него есть дела поважнее, чем мучить твой кишечник?

– У Него есть дела поважнее, чем забота о моей никчёмной жизни, вот это точно. 

Отравленная еда, как Люку объяснил Фрэнк, была только началом всех мучений. Если бы он не отравился, то ему не пришлось бы уходить с работы, и он бы не получил два сообщения от Брайана, в которых говорилось о том, насколько он разочарован, что Фрэнк не воспринял всерьёз разговоры о пропусках. И тогда ему не пришлось бы тащиться пораньше на работу, и тогда бы его не стошнило прямо на мошонку ДарренаХейвуда во время интимного пирсинга, и адвокаты этого парня не прислали бы Брайану милое письмо, оповещающее о том, что они подали в суд на их компанию из-за загноившейся мошонки Даррена. 

– Я имею в виду, что я мыл руки, понимаешь? – сказал Фрэнк, пока Люк протирал его руку спиртом. – Я же не делал ему пирсинг своим грёбаным языком.

Татуировщик кивнул, и пепел с сигареты посыпался на пол, но мелкие крупицы всё равно остались в его длинных спутанных волосах.

– Я слушаю тебя, брат. 

– В общем, сегодня на работе я просто вышел из себя, – Люк включил свет над креслом, и Фрэнк зажмурился. Рука мужчины накрыла его собственную и задержалась там на определённое время в некотором интимном, но успокаивающем в то же время жесте. – Брайан снова доставал меня. Ты знаешь, я люблю это место всем сердцем, я вкладываю в работу свою душу, а он думает, что я просто притворяюсь, чтобы подольше остаться дома. Чёрт, этот придурок ведь знал, что у меня ужасное здоровье, когда нанимал меня, так чего же он хочет, блять?

Люк что-то промямлил в ответ, и Фрэнк почувствовал влажность маркера, касающегося его пальцев.

– Тогда ответь мне, парень, – сказал Люк, попутно рисуя. – Если ты работаешь в этом бизнесе, то почему пришёл сюда, чтобы сделать татуировку у незнакомца? Твои ребята не будут злиться, когда узнают об этом?

Фрэнк думал об этом, когда осознал, что стоит напротив салона Люка и пялится на него, уже чувствуя фантомную боль от иглы на своей коже. Боб ненавидел, когда его клиенты ходили на сторону, Фрэнк помнил об этом, и факт того, что он это сделает, совсем не помог бы ему в продвижении миссии Заставить Боба Научить Меня Делать Татуировки. Это было тем, о чём Фрэнк просил уже очень долго, но всегда получал отказ. А сейчас он ещё и услышит лекцию от Боба о том, что парень не может до конца понять святость отношений между художником и клиентом. Фрэнк уже сейчас мог с практически полной уверенностью предсказать это. Но сегодня, когда он пришёл домой, уставший и нервный из-за нападок Брайана и разноса от Боба, то обнаружил ещё и взломанную дверь. Его гитара и грёбаный телевизор были украдены, и, что хуже всего, Элла сбежала, и, возможно, уже была сбита каким-нибудь автобусом.

– Элла? – удивился Люк

– Моя собака, – пояснил Фрэнк. – Я отправился на её поиски. Мне показалось, что я увидел её, поэтому я оставил машину где-то на углу и решил заглянуть в тот чёртов переулок. Знаешь, обычно такие показывают по телевизору, там всегда много мусорных баков, и заканчиваются они тупиками. Ну а под баками наверняка валяются трупы, – Фрэнк чуть заёрзал в кресле.

– Не двигайся, – сказал ему Люк, всё ещё водя маркером по коже.

– Прости, – извинился Фрэнк. – Короче, там не было моей собаки, и я не знаю, что за хрень я там увидел. Поэтому я вернулся обратно, но моя машина оказалась эвакуирована, поэтому мне пришлось идти пешком. Плюс ко всему, я совсем не знаю эту местность, поэтому я слегка заплутал и оказался здесь. И я подумал, не знаю, просто… Татуировки заставляют меня чувствовать себя лучше.

Это была ещё не вся правда. Фрэнк ещё какое-то время бессмысленно слонялся по улицам, поднимая воротник своей куртки, а перед глазами стояло разочарованное лицо Брайана и Элла, погибшая под колёсами уличного транспорта, и письмо из Медикейд, в котором говорилось, что они не могут помочь ему, снова, и его мама, предлагающая вернуться домой. И когда он поднял взгляд вверх, то увидел мерцающую вывеску, гудящие неоновые буквы которой складывались в слово, словно это был насмешливый знак свыше: TATTOO.

И в окне была она, на пожелтевшем листке бумаги в самом углу, перекрываемая всевозможными кельтскими знаками и сексуальными чертовками, её безучастное лицо и мягкие перья настолько отличались от всего того, что Фрэнк видел раньше, и это поразило его, он подумал я знаю тебя , и он почувствовал некий рывок, словно к его пупку прикрепили рыболовной крючок и тянули его внутрь, поэтому он толкнул дверь и зашёл внутрь, ещё не до конца осознавая, что он делает.  
Но у Фрэнка не было желания делиться этим с Люком. Он и так уже рассказал ему слишком много, и даже несмотря на то, что он был разговорчивым парнем, подобные беседы с незнакомцем о том, как же дерьмово прошла его неделя, были странными. 

И в тату-салонах он всегда чувствовал себя как дома, это правда. Запах чернил, эскизы на стенах, делающие помещение визуально меньше. Этот седой мужчина, словно только что побывавший в бою, медленно выходил из задней части магазина в кожаном жилете, поглаживая руками открытый участок груди. Взгляд у него был довольно странный, словно этот человек знает то, что ты пытаешься сохранить в тайне. 

– Я хочу девушку с крыльями, – сказал Фрэнк, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя виноватым за мокрые следы от ботинок, оставленные им на полу. А затем он добавил, будто разговор с незнакомцем вовсе не был странной вещью сам по себе: – Я Фрэнк. И я не по записи.

И потом наступила тишина, в течение которой Фрэнк немного совладал со своими мыслями и начал заикаться, лепеча что-то об ошибке и том, что просто заблудился, но мужчина оборвал его, протягивая руку.

– Люк. Проходи, парень, я вижу, ты делаешь правильный выбор.

Возвращаясь в реальность, Фрэнк снова почувствовал руку татуировщика, на этот раз протирающего кожу от локтя до запястья. Его пальцы были шершавыми, а ладони тёплыми, и странный запах витал в воздухе, словно грязь под мокрыми камнями, и Фрэнк хотел открыть глаза, проверить, правильно ли Люк всё делает, но тот только сказал, что будет лучше, если он успокоится и спокойно посидит. И это было последним, что Фрэнк запомнил.

Когда он проснулся – проснулся , какого чёрта вообще, кто спит, когда ему наносят татуировку? Нет, Фрэнку, конечно, процесс никогда не доставлял сильного дискомфорта, но ведь игла находилась в его коже, блять – Люк уже закончил и просто протирал пульсирующую руку Фрэнка тканью. 

– Чёрт,– сказал Фрэнк хрипло, заплетающимся ото сна языком. – Прости, чувак, такого никогда не случалось со мной раньше. 

– Не волнуйся,– рассмеялся Люк своим скрипучим голосом. – Хочешь посмотреть на неё?

– Чёрт, конечно, – Фрэнк выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел на свою руку. – О, чувак, она прекрасна. 

Это были крылья, которые Фрэнк так полюбил, её изодранные крылья, пара по бокам и пара протянутых вверх, к голове. Ещё одна пара более скрученных как бы заменяла ноги. Она была похожа на женщину, думал Фрэнк, женщину до – нет, после – после секса. Тела не было, лишь её крылья и лицо, прекрасное лицо, отчего-то грустное и немного отречённое. Она была так же хороша, как и на рисунке в окне. Лучше, потому что теперь она принадлежала Фрэнку. 

*

– Ты сделал татуировку у незнакомца? – Боб держа руку Фрэнка и пялился, словно на ней только что появился лик Девы Марии или ещё чего-нибудь в этом роде. – Что за хуйня, Айеро, мы уже недостаточно хороши для тебя?

– Да ты посмотри на неё, чувак, – Фрэнк закатил глаза. – Она удивительна.

– Я не знаю, – Майки выглянул из-за плеча Боба, рассматривая руку в том месте, где была приподнята плёнка. – Она немного жутковата, ты не находишь?

– Абсолютно жуткая, – подтвердил Рэй, появляясь из-за другого плеча Боба. – И кстати, с каких это пор ты перешёл на девушек?

– Иди нахуй, тебе стричь некого? –Фрэнк отдёрнул свою руку и прижал её к груди, опуская плёнку и заботливо разглаживая её. – Она восхитительна.

– Мне кажется, как будто я это уже где-то видел, – сказал Майки, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к запястью Фрэнка. – Не татуировку, а как бы…картину, или вроде того.

– Видишь, – обратился Фрэнк к Рэю, – картину. 

– А что за дерьмо ты на неё наносишь? – Боб сморщил свой нос. – Пахнет, как моя бабушка.

Это была не та обычная мазь, которой пользовался Фрэнк. Люк дал ему эту безымянную баночку и сказал: «Если ты пообещаешь наносить её три раза в день, то тогда я отдам её тебе бесплатно».

– Она домашнего приготовления,– ответил Фрэнк Бобу.

– Домашнего приготовления? – Брайар уставился на парня перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами. – Айеро, ты, блять, даже не знаешь, что за херня в ней!

– Это просто травы, Господи, – Фрэнк уже начинал выходить из себя и использовал тон голоса, за который вполне мог получить подзатыльник от Боба, но ему было всё равно. Он знал, что принимать неизвестное лекарство от Люка было странно, да и вообще вся эта ситуация была очень странной. Ему не нужны были чужие слова, чтобы осознать это.

– Почему ты вообще тратишь деньги на новые тату, когда твою машину эвакуировали? – Рэй выглянул из-за головы своего клиента и покосился на Фрэнка ножницами через зеркало. – Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе придётся заплатить, чтобы её вернули.

– В любом случае, я не могу себе этого позволить на сегодняшний день, – ответил Фрэнк. Брайан разговаривал по телефону в соседней комнате, но двери были прозрачными, поэтому парень решил делать какие-то движения, словно он действительно работает. – Ты знаешь, что они начисляют по 60 баксов за каждый день, когда твоя машина у них? Забудь, чувак, моей машины больше нет. Я наверно даже не смогу толком поесть в этом месяце.

– Ты можешь попросить Брайана выдать тебе зарплату немного раньше, – предложил Рэй. Фрэнк наградил его Взглядом. – Ах, да, я знаю, - вздохнул Торо. 

– Ты вообще должен засудить этого засранца за дискриминацию, – прокомментировал ситуацию Боб. – Ты же сам не виноват, что ты у нас такой дохлый.

– Заткнись, чувак – Фрэнк покачал головой, но всё равно улыбнулся. – Что поделаешь, такова жизнь. Эй, так ты научишь меня этому сегодня?

– Ну, может быть завтра,– ответил Боб, задумчиво вертя в руке иглу. 

– Это «завтра» никогда не наступит, - удручённо вздохнул Фрэнк, стараясь не звучать слишком разочарованно, потому что он знал, что Боб просто мучил его. Так продолжалось уже на протяжении месяца, и если спрашивать об этом каждый день, то он когда-нибудь сдастся. Это был лишь вопрос времени. – Всё в порядке, приятель. Я могу подождать.

– Что ты подсыпал себе в хлопья этим утром? – вытаращился на него Рэй. – А что случилось с «Если Боб не научит меня делать татуировки сию же минуту, я умру»? 

– Уже два часа дня, твой клиент на прокол языка пришёл, – внезапно оповестил Майки.

У этого парня была странная способность запоминать сеансы каждого, никак и никуда их не записывая. Фрэнк пригласил войти девушку, что нервно мялась в дверях и двух её хихикающих друзей. О, она выглядела бы ещё более нервной, если бы знала, что на Фрэнка подали в суд из-за того, что у его клиента загноились яйца. 

Девушка много болтала, и это было бы здорово, если бы Фрэнк не пытался проколоть её речевой орган, а её дружки вечно громко болтали и Айеро, в конце концов, пришлось отправить их ждать в холл. 

Пока он работал, рука пульсировала тупой болью, но это не сильно мешало, и Фрэнк работал как обычно, смотря на свою новую татуировку и чувствуя…благодарность, спокойствие, и так было с того момента, как только он вышел за порог салона Люка. И всё выглядело уже не так плачевно: его собаку наверняка кто-то нашёл и подобрал, он мог бы распечатать флаеры после работы, и времени на гитару у него всё равно никогда не хватало, а телевизор так вообще был дерьмом собачьим. И даже очередная встряска от Брайана – на этот раз из-за того, что все клиенты косились на его повязку на новой татуировке – не сильно волновала парня. 

Пирсинг девушки тоже не вызвал затруднений. Она залезла на мягкую кушетку, счастливо болтая ногами и внимательно слушая Фрэнка, когда он говорил ей о том, что нужно сделать глубокий вдох, и затем он проткнул ей язык. Девушка была умницей, не дёргалась и не пыталась втянуть язык назад, когда Айеро закручивал шарик на её пирсинге, и после всего этого она ушла счастливой со своими друзьями. 

Позже он ходил на ланч с Майки, где они весело посплетничали о девушке, что танцевала вчера в клубе без намёка на нижнее бельё, причём тряпочку на её бедрах вообще можно было назвать только пародией на юбку, и Фрэнк вернулся домой относительно бодрым.

Когда Майки не тащил его в «только что открывшийся тот» или «скоро закрывающийся этот» клуб, то он погружался в домашнюю рутину. Приходил домой, кормил Эллу, ел сам, выгуливал Эллу, звонил маме, играл на гитаре/смотрел телевизор/дрочил, а потом ложился спать. Но сейчас у него не было ни Эллы, ни гитары, ни телевизора. 

На минуту он присел на край постели, как будто чувствуя всё то, что окружало его раньше: скрежет её маленьких ногтей по кафельному полу, мокрый нос, утыкающийся в ладонь, нетерпеливое тявканье, если он позволит себе сделать лишнее движение, сходить в туалет или покурить, прежде чем кормить её.

Он спас её всего лишь пару месяцев назад. Ему было больно.

Фрэнк решил не медлить. Он сделал флаеры с её глупеньким лицом и надписью «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ДОМОЙ :(» , добавив внизу свои контактные данные, и через весь город поплёлся в типографию, чтобы сделать копии. На пути обратно он клеил листовки на каждый фонарный столб, дерево, или пустое место на досках для объявлений, которое он только мог найти, и по приходу домой его запястья странно побаливали, возможно, из-за холода и сырости на улице, а также сильной нагрузки на здоровую руку, ибо очень уж сильно он берёг ту, на которой красовалась новая татуировка. 

Фрэнк не стал сильно беспокоиться об этом, но когда он проснулся, боль так никуда и не исчезла. 

Он внимательно рассмотрел свою руку, потирая запястья под горячими струями душа. Работа была действительно красивой, сложной и смелой, такого он никогда прежде не видел. Он оделся и нанёс на руку мазь, которую дал ему Люк, аккуратно размазывая её поверх чуть-чуть опухших линий. Покраснение было немного сильнее, чем обычно после татуировок, но в остальном всё неплохо заживало, думал Фрэнк.

Смесь, казалась, облегчила пульсацию в руке, которая онемела или охладилась, и, после минуты сомнений, Фрэнк нанёс эту мазь и на запястья. Она помогла гораздо лучше, чем адвил, которым он воспользовался после душа. 

Когда он пришёл на работу, Боб суетливо оттащил его в угол и сказал:

– Не налажай сегодня.

– Мило, – ответил Фрэнк, снимая свою куртку. – И тебе доброе утро. 

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – Боб посмотрел через его плечо, но парень не понимал, кого он там высматривает, ведь в помещении кроме них пока был только Майки, и он совсем не слушал их, он просто читал статью в журнале и разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. – Ты знаешь, когда ты пошёл на лево и сделал татуировку у незнакомца, то просто не оставил мне выбора.

– И что ты подразумеваешь под этим? 

– Что я собираюсь начать твоё обучение к концу месяца, – пояснил Боб.

– Не издевайся надо мной, придурок, – Фрэнк стукнул его по плечу.

– А я и не издеваюсь, – сказал Боб, закатывая глаза. – Но Брайан считает, что ты безнадёжен, поэтому он следит за тобой.

– Ты это серьёзно насчёт моего обучения? – Фрэнк схватил ладонь Боба своей здоровой рукой и крепко сжал. – Чёрт, чувак, это так круто, Боже!

– Да ладно тебе, – Боб закатил глаза, но сейчас он уже выглядел довольным. – Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя идиотом. И вообще, мне пришлось прыгать вокруг Брайана и убеждать его в том, что ты такой любознательный, целеустремлённый и, представь себе, ответственный. Так что не делай меня лжецом. 

– Ни за что, – пообещал Фрэнк. Он подождал, пока Боб отвернётся, и тогда повис на его плечах, чмокнув того в ухо. – Ты самый лучший, Боб Брайар. 

Боб проворчал что-то невнятное и скинул его.

Фрэнк же побежал к Майки и стал буквально танцевать вокруг него и пытаться поделиться радостной новостью. 

– Я тоже, – говорил Майки в трубку, держа один палец впереди Фрэнка. – Хорошо, да, не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя. Ага. Я тоже. Пока.

Он повесил трубку и посмотрел на Фрэнка. 

– Ну, – сказал он, и это обозначало «Ну?», но Майки никогда не давал фразам правильную интонацию. 

– С кем ты разговаривал? – поинтересовался Фрэнк, но потом решил, что ему всё равно. – Чувак, Боб сказал, что он скоро начнёт меня учить! 

– Я знаю, – ответил Майки, спрыгивая со стойки и кратчайшим путем пробираясь к кофеварке. 

– Ты всё знаешь, – жаловался Фрэнк, следуя за ним. Майки возился с этим кофейным агрегатом, пока Айеро в нетерпении прыгал позади него. – Ну давай же, хватит не обращать на меня внимания.

Майки покачал головой и развернулся, опираясь руками на столешницу позади себя.

– Я лишь знаю, что тебе следует держать свой нос подальше от всего криминального, приятель. Брайан всё ещё злится, и эта проблема с судебным иском совсем не помогает.

– Эй! – Фрэнк всплеснул руками. – Тот пирсинг был чёртовым произведением искусства, окей. У этого подонка даже кровь не текла, я продезинфицировал всё, как и всегда. Это не могло случиться по моей вине, ни в коем случае.

– Ты уверен, что ты не… – добавил Майки медленно. 

– Нет, – громко оборвал его Фрэнк, говоря медленно, чтобы убедить своего друга. – Я ничего не нарушил. Что я, дилетант какой-нибудь, по-твоему? Я делал такие проколы сотни раз. Могу хоть сейчас тебе сделать такой с закрытыми глазами.

Заказы шли у Фрэнка все утро – грёбаные уши после носов, брови после ушей, адски монотонно и скучно. К обеду боль в запястьях просто убивала его. Он спустился в подсобку, чтобы выпить пару таблеток Тайленола, когда туда зашел Брайан. 

– О нет, – сказал Брайан, глядя на баночку в руках Фрэнка. – Только не говори мне, что ты снова заболел. 

– Да нет, просто голова болит, – соврал Фрэнк. Он проглотил таблетки, запив их стаканом апельсинового сока, и натянул улыбку, обращаясь к Брайану. – Как твой день, чувак?

– Он был бы намного лучше, если бы я не провёл всё утро в беседах с адвокатами, – ответил Шектер, выгребая всё дерьмо из своей сумки на стол и плюхаясь на стул позади него. Он провёл по лицу руками и взглянул на Фрэнка, оттягивая пальцами кожу под глазами, выглядя ещё более уставшим и вымотанным. – Фрэнк, я должен спросить. 

– Нет, Брайан, – прервал его Айеро, садясь на стул напротив. Он пытался говорить не сквозь зубы, но руки непроизвольно сжимались в кулаки в карманах его худи. – Я абсолютно точно не виноват в том, что у ДарренаХейвуда какая-то херня с яйцами. Я не был виноват тогда, не виноват и сейчас. 

Брайан потёр подбородок, переносицу, щетину на подбородке. А затем сказал: 

– Он хочет, чтобы тебя уволили. 

Фрэнк ничего не ответил. Его запястья опять пульсировали. Он разжал кулаки. 

– Он утверждает, что ты повредил внутреннюю часть мошонки, – продолжил Брайан.

– Охуеть, – Фрэнк выпрямил руки и попытался по очереди помассировать запястья. 

– Повреждение внутренней части мошонки ведёт за собой серьёзные проблемы, Фрэнк, – продолжил Брайан. – Инфекция может проникнуть в живот, яички – омертветь, а…

– А ты можешь либо стать евнухом*, либо умереть, – закончил Фрэнк за него. – Ты думаешь, я не знаю всего этого, Брайан? Я говорил ему. Говорил, что в этом есть доля риска, попросил подписать договор, вручил инструкцию по уходу, которую ты так любишь, и, в конце концов, я не повреждал его мошонку. 

Брайан неотрывно смотрел на Фрэнка через стол. Тот понял, что как-то перегнулся ему навстречу и, вероятно, перешёл на крик. Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. 

– Хорошо, – внезапно сказал Брайан.

– Что? – Фрэнк вскинул свои брови.

– Хорошо, – повторил Брайан. – Я верю тебе. Мне нужно, чтобы ты встретился с адвокатами и подписал заявление, а мы с ребятами тоже напишем что-нибудь в твою поддержку. И, что очень важно, не контактируй с Дарреном Хейвудом.

– О, какая досада, но мы же хотели провести вместе уикенд в Вермонте! – с сарказмом ответил Фрэнк, закатывая глаза. – Да если я никогда больше не увижу этого ублюдка и его сраные яйца, то это будет охуенно прекрасно. 

– Я не это имел в виду, – оборвал его Брайан. – Не разговаривай с ним, не ищи его, не привлекай внимание, если он будет искать тебя, даже не смотри на него. Мы договорились? 

– Мне кажется, ему стоит показать, какие чувства ты по-настоящему испытываешь при повреждении мошонки, – пробормотал Фрэнк, а затем подпрыгнул футов на девять, когда Брайан стукнул обоими кулаками по столу. 

– Твою мать, Фрэнк! – он кричал, действительно кричал, как будто Фрэнк был всего лишь маленьким глупым ребёнком. – Этот магазин – вся моя жизнь, мой мир, ты это хоть понимаешь? Они могут отобрать его! Закрыть нас! Ты когда-нибудь думал об этом? Ты хоть раз в жизни подумал о ком-то ещё, кроме себя?

– Я…

– Ты подумал о ребятах? Как насчёт меня, Рэя или Боба? Как насчёт Майки? – каждое слово Брайана больно било. – Ты думаешь, ещё хоть кто-нибудь наймёт его, чтобы он сидел на телефоне целый день? Думаешь, кто-нибудь поймёт, что он обладает невероятной, невероятной магией, или как ещё назвать ту хрень, которая заставляет людей перешагивать порог нашего салона? Ты хочешь, чтобы он тоже потерял работу? 

– Прости, – пролепетал Фрэнк. 

– Не извиняйся, а исправляйся, – отмахнулся Брайан. – У тебя прекрасные показатели, Фрэнк. Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты способен налажать с проклом, и лучше, чтобы так оставалось до самого суда. Ты каждый день приходишь на работу, не вляпываешься во всякое дерьмо, переводишь бабушек через дорогу, и если бы тебе нужно было сделать стрижку «ёжик», то ты бы это сделал. Ты просто модель идеального гражданина, ты понимаешь, Фрэнк? 

– Да, – Айеро моргнул.

– Отлично, – теперь из голоса Брайана исчезли истеричные нотки, и он выглядел каким-то слегка опустошённым. – Ты действительно мне нравишься, Фрэнк. Я не хочу быть злым боссом, ну же. 

– Я знаю, – подтвердил парень. И он знал. Они с Брайаном были довольно близки ещё до того, как начали работать вместе. 

– Но иногда это довольно сложно с тобой, – дополнил Брайан. 

– Я знаю, – повторил Фрэнк. Его запястья вновь начали болеть, посылая маленькие импульсы боли по всей руке. Он проигнорировал их и продолжил: – Прости меня, Брайан. Я исправлюсь. 

Мужчина устало взглянул на него. 

– Я накричал на тебя, хах. 

– Я думаю, я это заслужил, – дёрнул плечом Фрэнк. 

– Чёрт, – Брайан распрямил спину и, уставившись в пол, пробормотал что-то, что Фрэнк не смог разобрать. – Ладно, возвращайся к работе. 

– Ладно, – Айеро поднялся и подошёл к двери, обернувшись на последок. – Эй, Брайан. Спасибо тебе за поддержку, я правда ценю это. 

– Ну, окей, – Шектер выдал нечто вроде смешка. – Если ты ещё раз налажаешь, яйца тебе оторву уже я, не дожидаясь Даррена Хейвуда. 

Фрэнк прошёл обратно в свой кабинет и опустился на стул в углу, стараясь не выглядеть совсем уж забитым и пристыженным. Прошло всего две наносекунды, прежде чем в дверях появилось взволнованное лицо Рэя. 

– Что? – спросил Фрэнк. 

– Я надеюсь, он не серьёзно по поводу стрижки «ёжиком», – взволнованно поинтересовался Рэй. Он вошёл в комнату и протянул руку, чтобы провести ей по голове Фрэнка. – Потому что я правда сомневаюсь, что твоя форма черепа подходит для этого.

– Да иди ты, моя форма черепа просто божественная, – рассмеялся Фрэнк и отмахнулся от Рэя. 

– Пойдём, тебя нужно немного подстричь, – усмехнулся Торо и потащил за собой парня в главную комнату. – У меня ведь ещё есть пару минут до следующего клиента, да, Майки? 

– Пятнадцать минут, – ответил Майк, переворачивая страницу CosmoGirl. 

– Прекрасно, – Рэй усадил Фрэнка в кресло и взял накидку вместе с парикмахерскими инструментами. – Что за фигня, Айеро, почему волосы на твоём затылке растут так быстро? Ты их с садовыми удобрениями моешь? 

Когда Рэй занимался твоими волосами, то это всегда действовало успокаивающе. Майки специально ради этого приходил пораньше утром, прихорашивался, выпрямлялся, натирался и просто отдыхал в руках Рэя. И это было здорово, очень здорово, Фрэнк любил Торо, но… свой сон он любил больше. Серьёзно, мастерство Рэя было таким, что он запросто мог работать в одном из лучших салонов города, но он объяснял своё нежелание тем, что считает скучным делать одинаковые стрижки каждый день, и вообще дамочки в этих парикмахерских его пугают.

– Я серьёзно, они ведь оранжевые, – сказал Торо, когда Фрэнк напомнил ему об этом. – Это неправильно для кожи. И ещё они впаривают всякую дизайнерскую дрянь, так что нет, я не собираюсь идти туда. 

У Рэя насчёт средств для волос было такое же мнение, как у Фрэнка насчёт еды: брать как можно меньше животных продуктов, и как можно больше того дерьма, что даёт нам планета Земля. Он использовал лишь свои собственные непонятные хиппи-микстуры, каждая из которых называлась как песня IronMaiden. Дети сходили от этого с ума, поэтому Брайан пытался получить патент на эти средства и свободно продавать их в магазине. 

Рэй закончил возню с задней частью шеи Фрэнка и ногой пнул стул на колёсиках, чтобы он откатился в сторону.

– Ты всё ещё думаешь о том, что будешь отращивать их? – спросил он, нажимая на педаль у основания кресла, поднимая Фрэнка выше.

– Не знаю, – Фрэнк посмотрел на его лицо в зеркало, рассматривая. Он мог видеть, как Майки уставился в окно, совершенно игнорируя разрывающийся рабочий телефон. Он не находил в помещении Боба, но мог слышать жужжание его машинки. – Может быть.

– Отращивай сколько хочешь, если только твои дреды остаются пережитком прошлого, – сказал Рэй мрачно. Он подстриг ещё некоторые пряди и наклонил голову Фрэнка кончиками пальцев. – Хэй, чувак, а что у тебя с руками?

– Что? 

– Или тебе очень больно, или правда-правда-правда нет, – добавил Рэй, глядя вниз.

Фрэнк перевёл свой взгляд на колени и осознал, что он снова активно трёт запястья, и это заставляет повязку на его руке ритмично колыхаться. – О, – сказал он и хихикнул. – Да, мои запястья болят, и я даже не пойму, почему. 

– Хочешь массаж? – поинтересовался Рэй с сочувствием в голосе. Год назад Брайан отправил его на курсы индийского массажа, и теперь Торо считал себя мастером в этом деле. 

– Нет, чувак, но спасибо, – Фрэнк покачал головой.

– Хорошо, – Рэй отложил ножницы и порылся в контейнере рядом со стулом. – Это новое средство, – сказал он, показывая Фрэнку баночку, которая чем-то напоминала шпаклёвку. – Я назвал её CharlotteTheHarlot. 

– Чёрт, это пахнет просто восхитительно, – сказал Фрэнк, прикрыв глаза, когда Рэй начал втирать новое средство в волосы Фрэнка. 

– А то, я знаю, – Торо суетливо перебирал коротки волосы Фрэнка, проходясь по вискам и приподнимая чёлку каким-то непонятным образом, и Фрэнк никогда бы не смог повторить такое дома, даже если делал всё в точности так же, как Рэй. – Уж получше того дерьма, что ты наносишь на своё тату, да? Ты знаешь, я всегда поддерживаю отказ от синтетических продуктов, но если тебе захотелось использовать что-то на травах, то ты мог бы прийти ко мне. 

– Я как-то не подумал, – сказал Фрэнк, виновато отводя взгляд. 

Рэй снимал с Фрэнка накидку в то время, как от Майки послышался пронзительный визг, и он выскочил из-за прилавка, на всех парах несясь к двери.

– Какого?.. – спросил Боб, выглядывая. 

Майки вернулся минутой позже, крепко обнимая какого-то темноволосого парня в длинном плаще, у которого на шее было шарфов девять, не меньше. 

– Мудак, – сказал Майки, прижимаясь щекой к щеке этого парня. – Больше никогда не оставляй меня так надолго. 

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, – рассмеялся темноволосый, крепче прижимая Майки к себе. 

Они стояли так, обнимаясь и хихикая, лет сто. Фрэнк поднял брови, смотря на Рэя через зеркало, но он в это время обменивался удивлёнными репликами с Бобом. Наконец, выскользнувший из подсобки Брайан прочистил горло и сказал:

– Майки, я, конечно, совсем не против вашего свободного графика работы, всем иногда нужен перерыв и всё такое, но мне кажется, некоторые вещи лучше оставить на потом.

– Ох, – Майк наконец выпутался из объятий. – Джи, это мой босс Брайан, а это Рэй, боб и Фрэнк, – он указал на каждого по очереди, а затем снова закинул руку на шею парню рядом с собой. – Ребята, это мой старший брат Джерард. 

– Привет, – парень смущённо помахал всем рукой. 

– Я так не висну на своих братьях, – тихо прошептал Рэй, когда Айеро поднялся с кресла. 

– Я тоже, – поддержал его Фрэнк, хотя у него вообще не было братьев. Он улыбнулся Джерарду своей самой широкой улыбкой и подал ладонь для рукопожатия. – Привет, приятно познакомиться с тобой. Майки нам про тебя совсем ничего не рассказывал. 

Джерард улыбнулся в ответ и уже начал было что-то говорить, но затем взял руку Фрэнка.

И это стало внезапным, шокирующим, благословенным избавлением от боли. Фрэнк почти что вскрикнул от того, что боль прошла так неожиданно. Джерард перевернул его руку и чуть наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть её. 

– Интересная татуировка.

– Спасибо! – просиял Фрэнк, глядя на Боба и как бы говоря «вот видишь?». Рэй и Боб закатили глаза. – Я сделал её пару дней назад.

– Ты знаешь, что не ней изображено? 

– Эм, – в замешательстве произнёс Фрэнк. Руки Джерарда были тёплыми и приятными, и чем больше они прикасались к рукам Фрэнка, тем меньше его запястья болели. Это не могло быть по-настоящему, всего лишь какой-то фокус разума, или гормоны от сексуального влечения сводят его с ума. В конце концов, Джерард был симпатичным. – Ангел? 

– Это Серафим, – пояснил парень, глядя на Фрэнка из-под своей чёлки. – Один из Серафимов, представителей высших ангельских чинов. 

– Я знал, что видел это где-то уже, – сказал Майки. – Ну давай, Джи, пойдём, я покажу тебе здесь всё.

– Ладно, – ответил Джерард и выпрямился. – Эм…

– Ой! – Фрэнк выпустил его руку – вот же блять – и отступил на шаг назад, смеясь. – Прости. 

– Всё в порядке, – ответил Джерард, снова улыбаясь. 

Желудок Фрэнка резко подпрыгнул вверх, и боль снова одолела запястья. 

Майки потащил своего брата в другую часть магазина, а Рэй устремил свой взгляд на руку Фрэнка, нахмурившись. 

– Чувак, это странно, – сказал он, продолжая смотреть вниз. – Йоу, ты только посмотри.

– Что? – недоумённо спросил Фрэнк, а затем тоже обратил внимание на свою руку. – Ох.

– Она зажила, – удивился Боб, держа руку Фрэнка и рассматривая её. – но этого же не может быть.

– Не может, – подтвердил Фрэнк. – Я набил её только… Да это невозможно, кожа на этом месте даже не начинала шелушиться.

– Что за дерьмо находится в той мази, которую ты наносишь вообще, а? – Боб водил по татуировке ладонью, хмурясь. 

Фрэнк покачал головой, пытаясь не вздрагивать от боли каждый раз, когда Брайар вертел его руку туда-сюда. 

– Я не знаю. Ещё утром она не была зажившей.

Боб приподнял свои брови.

– Честно! – уверил его Фрэнк, вырывая руку и пряча её за спиной, как будто от этого ситуация станет менее странной. – Может он использовал какую-нибудь специальную иглу, я не знаю.

– Специальную иглу, – скептически повторил Рэй, на что Фрэнк ответил ему поднятым средним пальцем свободной руки.

– Это слишком странно, – продолжал хмуриться Брайар.

– Что странно, так это татуировщик без татуировок, – ответил Фрэнк. – Ты – ошибка природы, Брайар, так что не тыкай пальцем в других людей. 

Айеро вернулся в свой кабинет, краем ухо улавливая информацию от Майки о том, что его брат ушёл. Фрэнк был слишком занят тем, что без устали пялился на свою руку, чтобы пойти попрощаться.

Она не могла зажить так быстро. Просто не могла.

Но так и было. 

*

На следующий день боль была невыносимой. Даже повторные применения мази, которую Люк дал ему, не помогали, и Фрэнку, в конце концов, пришлось признать свое поражение после последнего прокола, когда спазм почти заставил его пробить череп одного бедного паренька, пока он делал ему индастриал.

– Иисусе,– простонал Фрэнк, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, держа руки на груди. – Какого черта со мной происходит? 

– Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной, не так ли, Фрэнк? – Брайан стоял в углу комнаты и наблюдал за своим сотрудником, который морщился так, словно съел целую сумку лимонов. 

Парень только открыл рот, чтобы тактично попросить Брайана отвалить от него, как новая волна боли пронзила его запястья, и всё, что вышло из его рта, это очередной стон. 

– Я не думаю, что он притворяется, Шектер,– Рэй присел рядом со стулом, одной рукой потирая колено Фрэнка. – Мне кажется, ему нужен доктор. 

– Я ненавижу бесплатные клиники, чувак,– Фрэнк откинул голову на спинку стула. 

Брайан нахмурился. 

– Почему ты не можешь просто... 

– Медикейд снова отказал ему в оказании услуг,– тихо ответил Боб, стоящий в углу комнаты. 

Фрэнк знал, что Брайан хотел дать всем как можно больше преимуществ и обеспечить ребятам наиболее свободный график, но он не всегда мог это себе позволить. 

– Ох...– лицо Шектера быстро превратилось из разъярённого в виноватое. 

Фрэнк закрыл глаза, сконцентрировался на дыхании и попытался сдержать рвотные позывы, а затем, почувствовал руку на своем плече. 

– Я подвезу тебя, – сказал Боб. 

Майки решил поехать вместе с Фрэнком, и Брайар, вскоре, высадил их рядом с больницей. Он предложил отменить свой послеобеденный приём, но Майки сказал: 

– Нет, тот парень на следующей неделе уже улетает в Африку, а потом ты будешь слишком занят, у тебя еще много заказов.  
Боб согласился и, быстро сев в машину, уехал, оставив ребят одних. 

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – спросил Майки, когда они вместе заполнили бумаги и сели в очередь, состоящую из пьяниц и бомжей, неизбежно обреченных на годовое ожидание. 

– Твой брат,– сказал Фрэнк, даже не думая, а затем ему захотелось откусить свой собственный язык. Он не представлял, какую хрень бы мог сморозить дальше. Наверное, что-то вроде "у твоего брата волшебные руки, которые обладают исцеляющими свойствами, и, если вскоре мои запястья не перестанут болеть, я упаду на пол и буду рыдать". 

– Чувак, есть несколько вещей, которые тебе бы следовало знать о Джерарде,– Майки не выглядел удивлённым. Он уже начал было говорить, как их неожиданно прервали. 

– Господи,– сказал голос, на что Фрэнк поднял голову и столкнулся со знакомым лицом, смотрящим на него сверху вниз, на котором было написано такое привычное раздражение. – Какого чёрта, Айеро? Я думал, мы договорились, что я не увижу тебя, как минимум месяц! 

– Здрасьте, доктор Дарнинг,– слабо улыбнулся Фрэнк. Врач закатил глаза и обречённо вздохнул.

– Пойдём, засранец, сделаем это как можно быстрее. В этой очереди ты не один нуждаешься в медицинской помощи, ты знаешь?

– Я скучал по Вам, что я ещё могу сказать?– Фрэнк подождал, пока Майки соберёт все их вещи, и направился за доктором Дарнингом в один из приёмных кабинетов. 

– Что на этот раз – инопланетяне разбили лагерь в твоих подмышках, или пещерные тролли поселились в животе? – врач жестом попросил Фрэнка присесть на скамью и нацепил чистые перчатки. 

– Ох, – Айеро бросил взгляд на Майки, но тот просто выглядел заинтригованным. – Ни то, ни другое. Мои запястья в последнее время сильно болят.  
– Можешь описать боль? 

– Словно внутри что-то взрывается,– ответил Фрэнк. Он стиснул зубы и отвернулся, когда Дарнинг взял его руки и аккуратно потянул на себя за предплечья. – Это началось два дня назад. 

– Получил какую-нибудь травму? Случайно врезался в здание? 

Фрэнк закатил глаза и затем зашипел от боли, почувствовав, как доктор ощупывает его вены. 

– Это было всего лишь один раз, забудь и отпусти уже, наконец, мне больно! 

– У него новая татуировка на руке,– донёсся голос Майки, стоящего в углу. Он совершенно не обратил внимание на то, как свирепо Фрэнк смотрел на него, и продолжил говорить. – Он втирает какое-то неизвестное дерьмо в свою руку. 

Дарнинг одарил Айеро тяжёлым взглядом и повернулся к Майки: 

– Ты принёс это с собой? 

– Да, – Майкл достал из сумки Фрэнка безымянную баночку и протянул её доктору. – Ещё его собака сбежала, квартиру взломали и он, кажется, является причиной того, что яйца одного парня загноились и теперь их придётся отрезать. 

— Майки! – вскрикнул Фрэнк. – Я убью тебя за это. 

Уэй оставался всё таким же невозмутимым. 

– Стресс может проявляться в разных формах, – сказал он сознательно. 

– Пахнет, как моя бабушка,– Дарнинг понюхал мазь и скривился. 

– Боб сказал то же самое. 

Врач, осматривая баночку, обратился к Фрэнку: 

– Кто дал тебе это? 

– Это всего лишь для моей татуировки, тот мастер сам её сделал, – пальцы Фрэнка дёргались и норовили вырвать мазь из рук надоедливого мужчины. 

– Ты знаешь его? – обратился врач к Майки. 

– Никто не знает,– он покачал головой. – Боб был ужасно разозлён, когда узнал об этом. 

– Кто такой Боб? 

– Наш татуировщик, – Уэй бросил на Фрэнка осуждающий взгляд. – Мы обычно не ходим ни к кому другому, не говоря уже о совершенно незнакомых людях. 

– Айеро,– Дарнинг цокнул языком и тяжело вздохнул,– у тебя никчёмная иммунная система, и мало того, что ты нюхаешь и вводишь себе под кожу какое-то дерьмо, да и, Бог знает, чем ещё ты там занимаешься, так теперь ещё и решил обмазываться непонятным месивом, у которого даже не знаешь примерного состава?! 

– Это. просто. травы,– процедил Фрэнк сквозь зубы. 

– Но ты не можешь знать наверняка,– врач взял ватную палочку, окунул её в мазь и затем убрал в стерильный контейнер. – Я попробую добиться разрешения на пользование лабораторией и протестировать это "лекарство". Растения могут быть опасны. 

– Мне не нужны никакие исследования, мне нужно грёбаное обезболивающее. Так дайте же мне его, доктор. 

— Твои запястья даже не опухли, – сказал Дарнинг, поднимаясь и стягивая с рук перчатки. – Попробуй горячие и холодные компрессы, парацетамол. 

– Парацетамол не помогает,– возмутился Фрэнк, с трудом поднимаясь со скамьи. – Мне нужно что-то более сильное. Викодин, к примеру, или Окси... 

– Оксиконтин?! – врач всплеснул руками. – Ты думаешь, я выпишу тебе рецепт на грёбаный Оксиконтин просто потому, что ты состроил мне глазки? Фрэнк, я работаю здесь уже сорок лет, я не какой-то там молоденький интерн. 

– И я не какой-то вшивый наркоман! – отрезал Фрэнк. – Я не могу работать с такой болью в руках, ты же знаешь, чувак, так что просто выпиши мне что-то действительно стоящее. 

– Твой друг говорит, что у тебя был стресс, так почему бы тебе просто не взять отгул на пару дней? Отдохнёшь, успокоишься,– пожал плечами доктор. 

– Да я могу потерять свою работу! – Фрэнк метнулся и перегородил путь Дарнингу, когда тот уже собирался выходить из кабинета. – Думаете, я бы сидел в этой чёртовой дыре, если бы у меня была возможность взять отпуск? Ну, вы же меня знаете, пожалуйста! – его голос дрогнул на последней фразе, и он опустил глаза вниз, разгорячённый и смущённый. Тишину в комнате нарушал лишь гул флуоресцентной лампы. 

– Принимай не более двух дней,– наконец сдался врач. – Но только викодин, не окси. Это большее, что я могу для тебя сделать. 

– Спасибо,– сказал Фрэнк, пытаясь подавить желание обнять Дарнинга. – Огромное спасибо! 

– Перестань наносить это дерьмо на свою кожу,– посоветовал ему врач, когда они с Майки уже собирались уходить. – И на этот раз, я не хочу видеть тебя в течение двух месяцев, ты понял? 

– Понял,– улыбнулся Фрэнк и захлопнул за собой дверь кабинета. 

Майки крепко держал таблетки в руке до самой квартиры Айеро, не давая ему принять их раньше времени, объясняя это тем, что их, в противном случае, надолго не хватит. 

Когда они, наконец, добрались, Майки ушёл в ванную, чтобы сделать один телефонный звонок, а когда он вернулся, то викодин уже начал действовать, слегка нарушая сердцебиение Фрэнка. Он откинул одеяло, ожидая, пока Майки ляжет к нему, и затем придвинулся ближе, перекатываясь на живот. Уэй заботливо убрал волосы с лица парня и обернул свои худые руки вокруг его плеч. 

– Ты в порядке?

– Я не знаю,– отозвался Фрэнк. Он почувствовал, как Майки поглаживает его спину. – Брайан будет злиться.

– Не будет, - пробормотал Майкл. – Боб очень волнуется, Брайан тоже. 

– Он будет кричать, он будет делать это на глазах у всех, и это будет самое худшее из того, что вообще можно себе представить, – настаивал Фрэнк. 

– Ты просто под кайфом, поспи немного.

– Спасибо, что остался со мной, – невнятно пробормотал Фрэнк. – Хэй, о чём ты мне хотел сказать?..

И в этот момент случилась вспышка, сопровождаемая сильным толчком и болью, как будто произошло столкновение с чем-то тяжёлым, весь воздух выбился из его лёгких, а затем, ворвался обратно, и тогда его спина буквально воспламенилась. 

– Какого чёрта...– выдавил он из себя, но после этой фразы он уже не мог говорить. Он закричал. 

Вспышки и удары не прекращались, и времени между ними не хватало, чтобы Фрэнк мог восстановить своё дыхание. Он, в любом случае, не мог бы вздохнуть полноценно, так как чувствовал что-то на своём затылке, чувствовал, как кто-то вдавливает его пальцами в матрас, словно пытаясь снять скальп с его головы. Боль была не похожа ни на что из того, что Фрэнк чувствовал когда-либо; она была не внутри, а снаружи, такая сильная и разрывающая, царапающая его тело от плеч до колен, сверху вниз, снова и снова. Фрэнк пытался высвободиться, избавиться от этого, но "руки" на его затылке крепко вжимали в кровать, и запястья были связаны, он мог чувствовать это, чувствовать, как верёвка всё сильнее царапает его руки, пока он крутится в попытках уйти от всепоглощающей боли. 

Он мог слышать Майки, как тот кричал его имя, и, в этот момент, Фрэнк думал: "Чёрт, убирайся, скорее, скорее!", но он почувствовал новую волну боли между лопаток, как будто его очищают от "кожуры", подцепляя ножом. 

Это не прекращалось ни на секунду, и Фрэнк истекал кровью, пока с него пытались содрать кожу. Боль не наступала волнами и не была подобна тому, что обычно описывали в книгах; она была постоянной, непрерывающейся, он утопал в ней, она заполняла его уши и нос, его всего, изнутри и снаружи. Он пытался кричать, пытался попросить их остановиться, но его голос был приглушён матрасом и собственными слезами, а горло хрипело из-за крика и окружающего шума. Парню казалось, что его комнату наполняли тысячи людей, заглушающих собственный голос, бесконечно что-то бормочущих друг другу, и он смог бы просто умереть от этого. 

"Как они могут наблюдать за всем этим? Они ненавидят меня?"– подумал Фрэнк, и, в следующее мгновение, что-то упало прямо рядом с ним, глухой стук эхом отдался в его голове, и он почувствовал темноту, мчащуюся к нему навстречу, чтобы подарить ему долгожданный отдых.  
Когда Фрэнк проснулся, первым, что он увидел, было бледное и влажное от слёз лицо Майки, на одной стороне которого красовались красные кровавые полосы. 

– Дерьмо, – прохрипел Фрэнк. В его горле пересохло, и он невыносимо хотел пить. – Майки, они тебя ранили? Тебе больно? 

Майкл лишь покачал головой, продолжая крепко сжимать руку друга в своей. 

– Они ушли? – Фрэнк старался дышать ровно и не смотреть на красные от крови простыни под своей рукой. Раньше они были чисто-белыми. 

Майки снова покачал головой. Его губы слегка дрожали, словно он собирался заплакать или опустошить свой желудок.

Фрэнк сделал несколько медленных глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его не стошнило на свою же кровать.

– Майки, что происходит? Они до сих пор здесь? Кто это был? 

– Никто, – еле слышным шёпотом произнёс он. – Никто, Фрэнки. 

– Что это значит? 

– Это значит, что никого здесь не было,– ответил Майкл, его голос звучал надломленно. – Ты просто кричал, метался по кровати и затем начал истекать кровью... Но здесь не было никого. 

Тишина на несколько минут окутала комнату. Фрэнк чувствовал, как непонятная пульсация на спине понемногу отступала. 

– Нам нужно вызвать скорую,– опомнился Майки, вставая. – Нам нужно... Чёрт, Фрэнк, ты можешь умереть от потери крови, а я, блять, просто сижу тут и ничего не предпринимаю! 

– Я в порядке, – сказал Айеро, на что Майкл издал нервный смешок. 

– Нет, правда. Я... Я думаю, мне уже лучше. 

И это, действительно, было так. Конечно, Фрэнк всё ещё чувствовал себя пропущенным через мясорубку, но боль была уже не такой сильной, как раньше. Он опёрся на свои руки, спустил ноги на пол и попытался встать, но его спину как будто обдали кипятком. 

– Ты можешь помочь мне подняться? 

– Я не думаю, что тебе стоит двигаться,– ответил Майки, но всё равно подошёл ближе и, взяв Фрэнка за подмышки, стал медленно и осторожно тянуть на себя, помогая тому окончательно встать. 

Фрэнку казалось, что его кожа прикреплена к спине тончайшей паутиной, и, если он сделает хоть один неверный шаг, эта паутинка порвётся. Движения были медленными, но Майки помогал ему, поэтому вскоре, Фрэнк смог встать на ноги, чуть-чуть опираясь на предплечья друга. 

– Чувак, это же так больно. Ты просто хардкорный. 

Фрэнк усмехнулся, а затем ближе прильнул к Майки, когда его коленки неожиданно подвели хозяина и подогнулись. Уэй помог дойти ему до ванной, и это было коротенькое и очень болезненное путешествие, которое Фрэнк точно не хотел бы повторить. Он включил кран и попытался восстановить дыхание, оперевшись на раковину. 

– Ты не мог бы взглянуть, что там у меня со спиной? 

Майки кивнул, и затем помог ему снять футболку и начал осторожно стирать ею кровь, каждый раз извиняясь, когда Фрэнк шипел или вздрагивал, то же самое проделывая с джинсами, откидывая грязную одежду в сторону. 

В нос Айеро ударил запах влажной, пропитанной потом и кровью ткани, и он попытался проглотить противный кислый комок тошноты, образовавшийся в горле. 

– Ну что там? 

Пару секунд Майки просто молчал. Фрэнк чувствовал, как холодные кончики пальцев бережно скользят по его плечам, проходятся по всей длине позвоночника и переходят на бёдра. 

– Ты не кровоточишь. 

– Что? – Фрэнк попытался повернуть голову и увидеть хоть что-то самому, но, когда его взору открылась ужасающая картина, он мгновенно повернулся обратно к раковине. 

– Кровь повсюду, Майки! 

– Я знаю,– кратко ответил Уэй. – Я имею в виду, что да, конечно, ты истерзан и всё такое, но ты больше не кровоточишь, понимаешь?  
Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и обвёл руками ванную. 

– Вот, что теперь кажется по-настоящему истерзанным.

– И это тоже,– сказал Майкл, согласно кивая головой.  
Затем он помог Фрэнку принять душ и даже сам забрался туда, всё ещё оставаясь в своей рубашке и боксерах. Вода жалила и терзала кожу, поэтому Майки периодически приходилось поддерживать друга, не давая тому упасть. 

Айеро было намного спокойнее, когда фокусировал свой взгляд на стоящем перед ним парне, а не на воде, которая постепенно окрашивалась в какой-то ржавый оттенок красного и попадала через сток в канализацию. 

– Давай я взгляну на тебя немного по-другому,– сказал Майкл, регулируя воду, постепенно прибавляя её температуру и прося Фрэнка прислониться к стене. Тот послушно выполнил просьбу, подставляя своё лицо под потоки воды.

– Неужели у меня остались ещё участки кожи, которые ты хотел бы осмотреть? 

– Да, чувак, это так забавно,– Майки прислонил тыльную сторону ладони к шее Фрэнка. – Я бы не поверил в это, если бы не увидел собственными глазами... Твоя кожа абсолютно чистая. 

– Мне, блять, так не кажется... – скептически произнёс Фрэнк, но затем в его голове проскользнула ужасающая мысль. – Твою мать, мои татуировки исчезли?!  
Ответом ему послужила тишина. 

– Чёрт, – простонал Фрэнк, закрывая глаза и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. 

– Зато теперь есть большой простор для нового творчества,– сухо сказал Майки, вылезая из душа и надевая носки. – Стой здесь, я принесу полотенце.  
Но Фрэнк чувствовал себя вполне нормально, поэтому, он всё же осторожно перешагнул через бортик ванной и снова встал рядом с раковиной. 

– Майки, не мог бы ты принести мне зеркало из другой комнаты? 

Через некоторое время Майкл вернулся с зеркалом и двумя полотенцами в руках. 

– Чувак,– обратился он к Фрэнку, когда увидел, что тот нарушил его просьбу. – Я не думаю, что тебе следовало... 

– Подними зеркало,– прервал его Айеро. – Я хочу посмотреть. 

Майки сомневался в течение секунды, но потом закатил глаза и всё же поднял зеркало так, чтобы Фрэнк смог увидеть свою спину. 

– О... О, чёрт.

Всё было не так ужасно, как он себе представлял. Он, конечно, не знал, что на самом деле происходило, но, казалось, словно с него голыми руками сдирали кожу, таким образом, он не ожидал, что отметки будут такими незаметными. Его кожа была покрыта мертвенно бледными струпьями, каждый из которых по краям был красным, словно кто-то неравномерно наносил румяна. Но это, действительно, не выглядело по-настоящему ужасно. 

Фраза 'Keep The Faith' была неразборчивой, тыква выглядела так, словно по ней прошлись ножовкой, грёбаным кнутом, периодически посмеиваясь противным голоском, который Фрэнк постоянно слышал в своей голове. Отметки тянулись вниз по его бёдрам и заканчивались примерно на уровне колен. 

Но он не кровоточил, его раны не были открытыми, и, в целом, он чувствовал себя относительно здоровым. 

– А как твоя новая татуировка?– мягко спросил Майки, убирая зеркало и подавая Фрэнку полотенце. – Татуировка на руке. 

И только тогда Фрэнк заметил, что боль в запястьях полностью исчезла. 

Спальня была в абсолютном беспорядке. Простыни были разорваны и испачканы тёмно-оранжевыми и красными пятнами, но ещё больше крови было на полу и стенах. 

– И почему ты не умер? – сказал Майки, но поспешил исправить себя, когда увидел Фрэнка, чьи брови были приподняты в вопросительном жесте. – Нет, я не это имел в виду, просто... Это всё выглядит так, будто... 

– Будто кто-то здесь сдох от потери крови,– безэмоционально закончил за него Фрэнк. Внезапно, он почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, и ему совсем не хотелось думать об этом беспорядке, о всей той ужасной боли, которую чувствовал, и о том, как никто не мог прийти ему на помощь. – Я хочу спать. 

– До этого приходил парень из квартиры напротив, – сказал Майки, подходя к туалету и закрывая туда дверь. – Он слышал, как ты кричал, а я сказал, что мы просто смотрели кино. 

Фрэнк скинул полотенце на пол и позволил Майклу помочь ему надеть штаны и футболку, в которых он всегда спал. 

– Ха, если бы это был фильм... 

– Да уж,– согласился Майки, ходя вокруг и собирая одежду, скидывая её в рюкзак Фрэнка. Он отнёс свою рубашку в корзину с грязным бельём и надел джинсы Айеро, которые были ему слишком большими и комично короткими, но ему ничего больше не оставалось. Затем он напялил свою худи, закинул рюкзак на плечо и позвал друга. 

– Пойдём, ты можешь поспать и у меня дома.

*

Работа следующим днём казалась немного похожей на ад. Боль в спине Фрэнка сильнее не становилась, поэтому он подумал, что вскоре сможет снова набить татуировки, но не будет забивать всё тело от плеч до колен за раз. 

Он знал, что двигался немного странно, но упорно игнорировал вопросы Рэя и Боба по этому поводу. 

– Ты бы лучше не приходил сегодня на работу,– шепнул ему на ухо Майки. 

– А что я должен был сказать? "Извини, Брайан, я не смогу сегодня работать, потому что был связан и истерзан невидимым садистом?"

– Я бы прикрыл тебя. 

Фрэнк лишь фыркнул и покачал головой. 

– Я ценю это, чувак, но... 

– Фрэнк, ты здесь! – внезапно из ниоткуда появился Брайан с широченной улыбкой на лице.

– Да, я здесь. 

– Твои запястья в порядке? 

– В полном, они больше не болят, – ответил Фрэнк, и это совсем не было ложью. 

– Прекрасно, чувак,– просиял Брайан и хлопнул его по плечу, выходя из подсобки. 

Айеро сильно прикусил язык, чтобы не закричать от боли, а затем, он почувствовал, что истекает кровью. 

– Чёрт,– Майки схватил сумку и быстро нашёл в ней викодин, вытряхивая одну таблетку. – Давай, выпей, ну же. 

Фрэнк в сухую проглотил таблетку и рухнул в кресло. 

– Класс, теперь я буду делать людям пирсинг, находясь под кайфом. 

– Но это уж лучше, чем умирать в муках. 

– Что здесь происходит? – спросил Рэй, входя в комнату. – О, чёрт, Фрэнки, ты в порядке? 

– Ничего страшного. 

– Ничего страшного?! Ты выглядишь зелёным!– Торо всплеснул руками и обратился к Майки. – Что с ним? 

– Ничего,– повторил Майкл, – отводя глаза. В следующее мгновение позвонил телефон, и он буквально сорвался с места, чтобы ответить. 

– Теперь я знаю, что что-то действительно произошло, ведь Уэй уже месяца два не поднимал трубку рабочего телефона,– Рэй повернулся к Фрэнку, тревожно поглядывая на него и сморщивая лоб. – Так что же действительно случилось в больнице? 

– Забудь об этом, Рэй,– Айеро вышел в главную комнату и подозвал паренька с ирокезом на голове, читающим какой-то комикс. – Проходите.

– Знаешь, многие люди рассказывают своему парикмахеру всё,– Рэй немного отстранился от двери, чтобы пропустить ребёнка.  
На это Фрэнк только закатил глаза. 

– Ладно, но мы, в любом случае, собираемся вытащить тебя куда-нибудь после работы. Я, Боб и Майки. Просто пойти и оторваться, хорошо? 

– Очень, очень хорошо, – пылко отозвался Фрэнк и пошёл заниматься своим делом – прокалывать губу парню с ирокезом.

Клуб, в который они пришли, был шумным и мрачным, и Фрэнк, в первые минуты их пребывания там уже успел напиться так, что практически не заботился о том, мог ли он уверенно стоять на ногах или нет. Это не имело никакого значения. У него были самые лучшие друзья, его спина больше не болела, и сквозь туман выпивки и громкой музыки это казалось огромной и шумной мечтой. 

– Вы прямо как Славные парни,– крикнул Фрэнк на ухо Майки, когда охранник на входе немного подозрительно пожал тому руку и пропустил их в зал. – Ну, знаешь, тот фильм, где Рэй Лиотта говорит, что занимается строительством. 

– Тебе, вообще, не следовало быть здесь,– крикнул ему Майки в ответ. – Вдруг, ты снова начнёшь кровоточить или... Или события прошлой ночи снова повторятся? 

Фрэнк лишь отмахнулся от него. Было так здорово отрываться, танцевать и смеяться, заниматься приятными вещами, делать то, что он должен делать. Не волноваться о гнойных мошонках, чёртовых запястьях или злых, жестоких призраках. Он танцевал с девушкой, у которой был нарисован цветок на половину лица и с парнем с накладными клыками, которые, как думал Фрэнк, выглядели глупо и горячо одновременно. Ещё через несколько бокалов непонятных синих коктейлей он оказался на грёбаном подиуме, танцуя вместе со стриптизёршами, выставляя себя полным дураком, но хотя какая разница, ведь он по-настоящему хорошо проводил время. 

– Твой друг хорошо танцует,– сказала Майки девушка, когда они отошли к бару, чтобы немного передохнуть. – Ты не приводил его сюда раньше, Майк, ты меня огорчаешь. 

– У тебя забавный акцент,– хихикнул Фрэнк, кладя голову ей на плечо. Девушка погладила его по лицу. 

– А у тебя будет похмелье утром. 

– Фрэнк, я думаю, ты уже достаточно выпил,– Майки посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

– Нееееет,– Айеро выпрямился и сразу же упал на барную стойку. – Ты просто хочешь сберечь всё веселье для себя, Майкиуэй. 

– Ты ещё принял викодин до этого,– напомнил ему Майк. – Боб надерёт мне задницу, если ты умрёшь от опьянения. 

– Какая разница... В любом случае, ты отнимаешь и накапливаешь моё веселье. Просто вампир какой-то! 

– Вампир,– повторила девушка и рассмеялась. Майки обернул руки вокруг её талии. 

– Хэй, – Фрэнк подошёл ближе, чтобы его могли слышать. – Почему ты не привёл своего брата?

– Такие места не для него, – немного сконфужено сказал Майки, но это могло быть из-за того, что эта танцующая девушка с акцентом просовывала руку ему в штаны прямо на глазах у всех. 

– Твой брат горяч,– ответил Фрэнк, помешивая свой напиток. – Майки, я говорил тебе, что со мной было, когда он касался меня? 

Но Майки уже не слушал. Он совершал небольшое исследование собственных штанов. Чёртов Майки. У этого парня секса было больше, чем у всех, кого Фрэнк когда-либо знал, и ему даже не нужно было стараться для этого. 

– Я пойду в уборную,– сказал Айеро в никуда и, споткнувшись, пошёл в правильном, как ему казалось, направлении.

Когда Фрэнку пришлось закрыть один глаз, чтобы лучше видеть и не попасть мимо унитаза, он подумал о том, что Майки, возможно, был прав насчёт выпивки. Закончив свои дела, он наполнил кем-то оставленный стакан водой из-под крана, а затем одним залпом осушил его. Потом он повторил свои махинации, брызнул немного на лицо и наклонился над раковиной, смотря на себя в зеркало. 

– Чувак, ты пьян, – сказал он сам себе. Парень, который стоял рядом, немного странно на него посмотрел, но Фрэнк никак на это не отреагировал. – Ты пьян и тебе нужно пойти домой. 

Но он не мог отправиться домой, потому что в карманах не было ни цента на такси, а в квартире его ждала спальня, стены и потолок которой покрыты кровью, и подобная картина смогла бы отрезвить Фрэнка куда лучше любого количества воды. 

Он кое-как выбрался из уборной и начал спускаться в главный холл, когда чья-то рука схватила его за футболку и выволокла за дверь, о которой Фрэнк даже не подозревал. 

– Какого чёрта... – фонарь на улице освещал лишь небольшой участок асфальта, и Айеро не мог видеть ничего дальше своих ног. – Что происходит? 

– Хорошо двигаешься,– сказал голос, который Фрэнк не смог распознать. Он мог видеть лишь несколько силуэтов в темноте. – Видел, как ты танцуешь. Жалко, что твои движения не такие же плавные, когда ты работаешь. 

– Что? – Фрэнк попытался вырваться, но один силуэт вышел из тени и теперь уже можно было разобрать, что это какой-то скинхед. Он резко прижал его к стене, отчего Айеро вскрикнул – он был одет лишь в тонкую футболку, а из-за сильного толчка раны снова дали о себе знать. – Отпусти меня, гадёныш, иначе тебе не поздоровится. 

– Как не поздоровилось яйцам моего друга, да? – усмехнулся скинхед. 

– Ты что, шутишь, чувак? – Фрэнк уставился на него, начиная немного побаиваться, потому что ещё два парня вышли и встали позади первого.

– Никаких шуток, – сказал главный и занёс кулак над головой.

Фрэнк был пьян и слаб, чтобы бороться, но он также был достаточно низким и шустрым, чтобы увернуться от удара и заставить кулак скинхеда врезаться прямо в стену. Он раздражённо вскрикнул и обернулся на своих друзей, которые уже схватили Фрэнка за руки и поднимали над землёй. 

"Что же мне делать, что же мне делать?" – отчаянно думал Айеро. 

– Парни, я понимаю, что вы крутые и всё такое,– сказал он вслух, пытаясь звучать спокойно и уверенно, не показывая своего волнения. – Но причинение вреда мне никак не поможет Даррену и его проблеме. 

– А мы и не заботимся о Даррене, – сказал один из скинхедов. – Мы заботимся о справедливости. 

– О справедливости? Да что вы... Ах! – они отбросили Фрэнка к стене, заставляя его кричать ещё сильнее. Они были намного сильнее, поэтому парень мог лишь пытаться двигаться или сопротивляться, но у него это слабо получалось, ведь события прошлой ночи оставили на нём свои отпечатки в виде кровавых полос на спине, которые сейчас невероятно жгли. – Давайте же, тупые адвокаты!

– Заткнись, сволочь. Адвокаты берут за это деньги,– усмехнулся один из нападавших и врезал Фрэнку кулаком в лицо, и его голова, казалось, могла оторваться от плеч. Затем, один из скинхедов подошёл ближе и начал вытаскивать что-то из кармана. "Это пистолет? Презерватив? О чёрт, они собираются изнасиловать меня?!"– думал Фрэнк, почти задыхаясь. – Мы собираемся отомстить и отрезать тебе яйца к чёртовой матери. 

Вещью в руке оказался складной нож.

"К чёрту адекватность". 

– Богом клянусь, если вы ещё раз тронете меня, то я откушу ваш член, блять, – закричал Фрэнк и сорвался с места, пытаясь бежать настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно. 

– Схватить его! – приказал один из скинхедов, и остальные парни немедленно поспешили выполнить указание. Они уже почти схватили Фрэнка, как вся картинка перед его глазами побелела, и голова наполнилась непонятной ослепляющей болью. 

Он смутно осознавал, что его тело выгибало и крутило, что его схватили и сразу же выпустили, позволяя упасть на землю. Единственной вещью, которую он отчётливо ощущал, была боль, но, тем не менее, были ещё отдельные особо острые её участки, как будто в его скальп что-то втыкают. 

Его стукнули чем-то тяжёлым по голове, и затем в кожу начали проникать иголки – именно иголки, Фрэнк, наконец-то, понял это, ведь он помнил ощущения того, как что-то острое входит в кожу. Кто-то вогнал иглы ещё глубже и начал вести ими вдоль черепа, пытаясь разделить плоть, разорвать её, но их остановили. Может быть, это были парни, до этого нападавшие на Фрэнка, но надолго удержать неизвестных не удалось – боль снова пронзила лицо, а острые предметы внутри что-то захватывали и разрывали. 

Что-то тёплое потекло по его лицу, тёплое и влажное – кровь, подумал Фрэнк, я опять кровоточу – и затекло ему в рот. Звуки вновь начали появляться, эта бормочущая толпа, но на этот раз ещё кто-то смеялся и шептал его имя. Существа говорили не на английском, и он не мог понять их, но пытался сказать об этом, пытался попросить их прекратить, извиниться перед ними, но кто-то стал трясти его, тянуть на себя, пытаясь привести в чувство, и звать его по имени.  
"Фрэнки, Фрэнки, очнись, пожалуйста!" 

– Что?– Фрэнк с трудом разлепил глаза, смаргивая кровь и пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд на лице Майки, за плечом которого происходили какие-то движения, и Айеро понял, что это были Боб и Рэй, дальше парни, которые напали на него, и ещё кто-то, кого он не знал. Вероятно, охрана. 

– Не надо,– он отвернулся в сторону и постарался откашляться, сплёвывая остатки крови, прежде чем продолжить говорить. – Не надо их трогать. 

– Что? – Боб сумасшедшими глазами уставился на него. – Фрэнки, ты...

– Это из-за того дела,– сказал Фрэнк, позволяя себе вновь откинуться назад, но Майки крепко прижал его к себе. – Брайан сказал, что я должен избегать проблем с законом. 

– К чёрту Брайана, к чёрту законы!– Боб врезал в живот коленом одному из скинхедов, выворачивая его запястья. – Что они пытались сделать с тобой? Снять твоё лицо и носить его как грёбаную маску?! 

– Это были не мы,– возразил один из скинхедов, но Брайар снова сделал что-то непонятное с его запястьями, заставляя его простонать от боли. 

– Заткни свой рот! – сказал Боб угрожающе. – Я сейчас вдавлю твоё поганое лицо в пол.

– Это были не мы,– повторил второй скинхед. Рука охранника сжалась в кулак, припугивая. – Я имею в виду, что мы собирались... 

– Заткнись, придурок,– прикрикнул главарь их банды, но Боб снова заставил его вскрикнуть. 

– Мы, правда, не трогали его, только думали что-то сделать, как он вдруг упал, начал извиваться, кричать и кровоточить,– продолжил другой скинхед, глядя на третьего парня и ожидая от него поддержки, но тот, по-видимому, был настолько напуган, что просто-напросто потерял дар речи. – Но я клянусь, мы к этому не причастны! 

– Это, действительно, были не они? – Рэй сомнительно посмотрел на Фрэнка. 

– У вас здесь есть камеры наблюдения? – спросил Айеро, поднимая глаза на охранника. Тот только покачал головой. – Это всё-таки они сделали,– согласился Фрэнк, вытирая рот от оставшихся капель крови. 

– Ты чёртов лжец! – взревел один из скинхедов, а потом все начали кричать, охранники говорили о чём-то в свои рации, а Рэй и Боб вопили о полиции.  
А Фрэнк просто вцепился в куртку Майки, который поглаживал его липкий лоб, пачкая свои пальцы в крови друга. 

– Это, правда, они сделали? – тихо спросил он, но Фрэнк ничего не ответил. – Вот чёрт. 

– Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты не подал на них заявление,– начал разговор Рэй на следующий день после происшествия, когда они с Фрэнком сели в машину, чтобы отвезти второго домой из квартиры Майки. – Ведь они могли убить тебя.  
– Но они этого не сделали, заметь,– ответил Айеро, смотря в окно. Его бледное лицо отражалось от зеркальной поверхности бокового стекла, отметки выделились, став красными и сильно заметными. Фрэнк легонько убрал прядь волос со лба, чтобы повнимательнее их рассмотреть. – Кроме того, я думаю, что у Брайана случился бы сердечный приступ.  
– Это так глупо, чувак,– Рэй ударил по рулю, заставляя Фрэнка резко подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. – На тебя напали три придурка, пытающихся отомстить за чёртовы яйца их друга, а ты не позволил клубу вызвать полицию, потому что из-за этого ты бы перестал считаться законопослушным гражданином? Потому что тебя могли обвинить за то, что парень с интимным пирсингом по-человечески не следил за этим? Ни один судья в мире не смог бы обвинить тебя за неосторожность другого человека.  
— Конечно не смог бы,– тихо рассмеялся Фрэнк.  
– Так почему ты не разрешил охранникам вызвать полицию и позволил скинхедам безнаказанно уйти? Это совсем не похоже на тебя.  
– Я почти на сто процентов уверен, что Боб сломал тому парню руку,– напомнил Фрэнк. – И в конце концов, я был пьян, и весь клуб видел, как я танцевал на этом грёбаном подиуме и... блять,– внезапно похмелье и шрамы на его коже как будто объединились в команду по нанесению ужасной боли, отчего голова начала невыносимо пульсировать.  
– Тебя тошнит?– спросил Рэй и быстро наклонился, открывая окно. Его локоть упирался прямо в рёбра Фрэнка. – Я тебя, конечно, люблю, но просто я только недавно купил новую обивку на сидения, поэтому...  
– Да не собираюсь я тебе кресла марать,– огрызнулся Айеро, потирая веки и надавливая на них руками, пока пятна перед глазами не стали красными. – Вот чёрт, мне нужно было оставить немного викодина для этого.  
– Неужели ты не носишь с собой парочку таблеток на случай, если кто-то решит надругаться над твоим лбом?– сочувствующе вздохнул Рэй, а Фрэнк рассмеялся, но это принесло ему лишь ещё больше боли.  
– Мой дар предвидения никогда не был совершенен.  
Торо остановил машину возле многоэтажки и подождал, пока его друг выберется из машины и заберёт все свои вещи из багажника.  
– Есть какие-нибудь новости насчёт Эллы?  
–Что?– Фрэнк немного отвлёкся, пытаясь убедить одежду не выпасть из его рюкзака, пока он пытался вытащить его из багажника.  
– Элла,– повторил Рэй, глядя на парня так, словно тот был сумасшедшим. – Твоя пропавшая собака. Ты ещё развесил листовки чуть ли не по всему городу.  
– О...– вздохнул Фрэнк. – Ты знаешь, я совсем забыл об этом.  
– Забыл? Да ты был просто одержим этим глупым псом!  
– Я знаю,– Айеро чувствовал странное ощущение внутри живота: холодное и даже в каком-то роде разочарованное. Ужасное и противное, оно медленно подступало к горлу, растекаясь по всем конечностям. Так ощущаешь себя, когда забыл сделать домашнюю работу или сморозил что-то неудачное, и из-за этого чувствуешь себя неловко. – Просто было много дел и много проблем, мне кажется.  
– Хммм...– Рэй сомнительно осмотрел лоб друга, а затем внезапно протянул руку к нему и провёл кончиками пальцев по царапинам. – Знаешь, не похоже, что они были сделаны ножом.  
Фрэнк стоял, не шевелясь, уперев свой взгляд в рюкзак. Метки жгли, и казалось, что если он достаточно сконцентрируется, то снова сможет почувствовать это, почувствовать движения под своей кожей, разрывающие его плоть вдоль черепа. Сегодняшним утром он осматривал свою голову в ванной Майки и нащупал свежие бугристые полосы, которые образовывали неровный круг.  
– Мне зайти с тобой?– Рэй вздохнул и убрал руку с лица друга. Перед глазами Фрэнка внезапно встала та ужасная картина окровавленной квартиры, в которой творился полнейший хаос, отчего он сглотнул, но, всё же решив не тревожить друга, ответил:  
– Нет. Спасибо, что подвёз.  
– Всегда пожалуйста,– Рэй обошёл Фрэнка и открыл ему дверь в подъезд. – Увидимся в понедельник. 

Спальня Айеро выглядела ещё хуже, чем он думал. За два дня кровь запеклась и приобрела коричневый оттенок, а зловонный запах внезапно ворвался в его нос, заставляя сморщиться.  
Майки был прав. Всё выглядело так, словно в этой комнате кто-то умер от потери крови.  
Фрэнк бросил свою сумку на пол и принялся за работу. Прежде всего он решил открыть окна, потому что уличный запах выхлопных газов и хотдогов намного лучше подходил к этой сцене ужасного "убийства". Простыни уже можно было списывать со счетов, поэтому он взял концы, на которых было меньше всего крови, и использовал их как рукавицы, чтобы скатать всё испорченное в один большой ком и выкинуть в мусорное ведро. Подушки уже не помещались туда, поэтому он поставил их рядом с дверью.  
Вот блять. Фрэнк не думал, что мягкая обивка впитывает весь противный запах, и пятна въедаются в неё так сильно, и этот факт действительно нарушил его план по Скату и Выбросу Ненужного Мусора. Вместо этого, ему лучше было бы сжечь это, как делают во всяких драматических сериалах, что так любит его мама. Что-то вроде "Нью-Хэмпшир" и так далее.  
"Что случилось с этими простынями, которые я подарила тебе, душечка?"– начал разговаривать сам с собой Фрэнк, когда стал оттирать кровь со стен с помощью средства для мытья посуды. Он намочил губку в ведре рядом с собой, отжал её, а затем продолжил. "О, спасибо за это классное постельное бельё, мам, но просто ко мне в гости решил заглянуть призрак, который увлекается садомазохизмом или чем-то вроде этого, только он не предупредил меня об этом, поэтому теперь твой подарок горит синим пламенем".

Когда стена была очищена от последствий странного кровавого действа, Айеро помыл пол примерно девяносто семь раз, беспрерывно сливая грязную воду в туалет, пока его суставы не стали болеть от постоянного ползания на карачках, и нос не мог уловить никаких запахов, кроме Убойного Действия Сосны, как было написано на бутылке моющего средства. 

Фрэнк стоял около кровати, потирая свою больную голову и задаваясь вопросом, мог ли он позвать сюда свою маму, чтобы попросить её выбить всё то дерьмо, что впитал в себя его матрас, когда в дверь постучали.  
– Дерьмо,– парень проверил свою одежду на наличие брызг крови и, удостоверившись, что он относительно чист, захлопнул дверь спальни и быстро пошёл к двери, чтобы посмотреть, кто же наведался к нему.  
Это был магический брат Майки. Через глазок он казался не больше трёх футов ростом, с огромной головой, но это безусловно был он, одетый в кожаную куртку и с ещё большим количеством шарфов на шее, чем в прошлый раз. Он стоял и нервно кусал ногти в ожидании, когда же ему откроют дверь.  
– Дерьмо,– снова повторил Фрэнк, и в этот момент его глаза встретились с глазами Джерарда, и хотя Айеро знал, он знал, что его не видят, всё равно машинально присел и побежал в ванную, вспомнив, что зеркало всё ещё стоит там. "Одну секунду!",– крикнул он и подбежал к зеркалу, проверяя, нет ли у него какого-нибудь кровавого пятна на щеке или чего-то из ряда более обыденных неловкостей вроде шпината в зубах.  
Он немного растрепал волосы, постаравшись сделать так, чтобы пряди заслоняли царапины на лбу и вытер руки об рубашку. Фрэнк всё ещё пах чистящим средством, но, к сожалению, не мог ничего с этим поделать, поэтому решил забить на это и двинулся к двери.  
– Окей,– сказал он сам себе и открыл её.  
– Привет!– сказал Джерард, вынимая пальцы изо рта и также смущённо махая Фрэнку, как при их первой встрече. – Ты помнишь меня? Я брат Майки, мы виделись у вас на работе пару дней назад.  
– Да, припоминаю,– лукавил Фрэнк, прислонившись к дверному косяку, надеясь выглядеть беспечно. – Джерард, верно?  
Брат Майки буквально просиял.  
– Да! Знаешь, просто никто никогда не запоминает моего имени, и меня, почему-то, всегда называют Гаретом или Джереми.  
– Ты не выглядишь как Джереми,– удивился Фрэнк.  
– Я знаю!– добавил Джерард с энтузиазмом, продолжая улыбаться. – И, ох, я купил тебе матрас.  
– Что купил?– озадаченно уставился на него Фрэнк.

– Матрас!– Джерард отошёл немного в сторону, и да, это действительно было так – возле входной двери Айеро стоял матрас. – Майки сказал, что с твоим случилось что-то, поэтому я принёс тебе этот. Его только вчера пожертвовали нашей госпоже.  
– Твоей госпоже?– Фрэнк изумлённо приподнял брови. – А кто твоя госпожа?  
– О, нет, нет, нет,– рассмеялся Джерард, махая руками. – Нашей госпоже. Наша Госпожа Сострадания. Это церковь в паре кварталов отсюда. Там есть нечто вроде пункта приёма благотворительности. Ну, знаешь, еда, одежда...  
– Матрасы,– усмехнулся Фрэнк.  
– Да, это тоже,– усмехнулся ему в ответ Джерард. – В общем, я спросил у них, можешь ли ты забрать его себе, и они сказали, что никто больше не заинтересован в этом, поэтому я попросил своего друга помочь мне привезти его сюда, и вот я здесь,– как-то неопределённо закончил он, засовывая руки в карманы. – Это очень странно?  
– В любом случае, это не идёт в сравнение с тем, что случилось со мной недавно,– сказал Фрэнк, качая головой. Матрас. Великолепный брат Майки купил ему матрас. Что же, возможно, жизнь налаживается.  
– Ну, на нём никто не умирал или что-то вроде этого, так что думаю, он вполне новый,– смущённо сказал Джерард.  
– Это классно,– ответил Фрэнк, действительно имея это в виду. – Можешь помочь мне занести его?  
Джерард помог Айеро втащить матрас внутрь, а затем проследовал за ним в спальню, чтобы избавиться от старого.  
– Оу, шла кровь из носа?– спросил Джерард, глядя на пятна.  
– Даже не спрашивай,– сказал Фрэнк, хватаясь за края матраса со своей стороны, – Окей, давай попытаемся вынести его отсюда в холл.  
– Сейчас, только позволь мне снять куртку.  
– Можешь кинуть её на диван,– Фрэнк кивнул в сторону своей гостиной. Джерард избавился от верхней одежды и взвалил часть матраса на себя. – Знаешь, у меня такое впервые.  
– Ты раньше никогда не принимал ничего, связанного с мебелью, от незнакомцев?

– Никто раньше не предлагал мне,– Фрэнк заметил небольшую каплю крови на тумбочке и облизал большой палец, чтобы оттереть это. – Однажды девушка отправила мне цветы, но сексуальные парни, покупающие для меня матрасы – это что-то новое.  
– Всё когда-то случается в первый раз,– ответил Джерард, проходя в комнату и кладя матрас на пол.  
– Ага,– Фрэнк потёр пятно на тумбе ещё раз. – Некоторые могут сказать, что это немного самонадеянно для...– тут он поднял голову вверх и совсем забыл, что хотел сказать. – Священника.  
– Что?– спросил Джерард, а затем приложил руку к колоратке** у себя на шее. – Ах, это! Майки не говорил тебе?  
– Нет, не говорил,– Фрэнк изумлённо уставился на горло парня. Священник. Священник. И в этот момент Айеро думал, что самым ужасным может оказаться то, что он – натурал. – О Боже, я назвал тебя сексуальным.  
– Это так,– добавил Джерард торжественно.  
– Ох,– Фрэнк закрыл лицо руками и подумал, что если он сосредоточится, то всё это просто... исчезнет. Но когда он посмотрел сквозь свои пальцы, брат Майки всё ещё был здесь. – Нееет,– простонал парень. – Ты священник, а я назвал тебя сексуальным парнем.  
– Всё в порядке,– Джерард улыбнулся, закатывая один из своих рукавов. – Ты только что сделал мой день.  
– О, чувак, моя мама сейчас, наверняка, очень сильно злилась бы на меня,– обречённо сказал Фрэнк, уткнув свой взгляд в потолок.  
Джерард рассмеялся – у него был такой же смех, как у Майки, подумал Фрэнк, такой же высокий, глупый, неуклюжий и очень заразный. – Это забавно. Так мы переносим этот матрас куда-нибудь или что?  
Айеро подумал, что если они оставят матрас на лестничной клетке, то кто-нибудь обязательно вызовет копов или корреспондентов с местного канала непонятно зачем, поэтому он решил, что лучше будет вынести его на улицу. Конечно Джерард был очень милым и классным парнем, когда приносил людям матрасы или молился за их бессмертные души, но если он спускался вниз по ступенькам спиной вперёд, то даже не мог отличить правую сторону от левой, и Фрэнк думал, что ему вскоре придётся объяснять Майки, почему труп его брата лежит на лестничной клетке дома Айеро со сломанной шеей и матрасом на голове.  
Наконец-то они спустили этот злосчастный атрибут вниз и решили выкинуть его в ближайший мусорный бак.

– Блять,– сказал Джерард, задыхаясь. – Эти штуки тяжелее, чем кажутся.

– Никогда прежде не видел священника, который матерится,– усмехнулся Фрэнк, сильно удивившись такому.  
– Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как говорят священники, когда не читают проповеди?

Айеро нужно было подумать об этом. Он придержал для Джерарда дверь, когда они входили обратно в здание.  
– Знаешь, не думаю, что действительно слышал повседневную речь священников.  
– Вот видишь,– Джерард одарил его слабой улыбкой.  
Пока они ехали в лифте, Фрэнк усиленно пытался не пялиться на Уэя как идиот. Все священнослужители, которых когда-либо встречал парень, были либо седыми, либо лысыми, с морщинистой кожей и толстыми животами, скрытыми под рясами или под обычной, повседневной одеждой. А Джерард был молодым. Джерард был горячим. Джерард носил кожаную куртку. Джерард, определённо, придерживался обета безбрачия.  
Фрэнк чувствовал себя самым главным неудачником в мире.  
– Хочешь кофе?– спросил он, когда они зашли обратно в квартиру. – Это меньшее, что я могу предложить тебе.  
– Конечно,– лицо Джерарда буквально засветилось от упоминания о кофе. – Хэй, а могу я покурить здесь?  
– Делай что хочешь,– Фрэнк прошёл на кухню и сознательно стукнулся головой о шкафчик для посуды над раковиной, что, конечно же, было ошибкой, потому что это буквально заставило его порезы завопить.  
Джерард сидел на диване и рассматривал фотографию на кофейном столике, на которой были запечатлены Майки и Фрэнк, когда Айеро вошёл в гостиную с двумя чашками в руке.  
– А когда она была сделана?  
– Примерно год назад, наверное,– Фрэнк протянул одну чашку Джерарду и присел рядом с ним. – Так странно, что Майк никогда не рассказывал мне о тебе.

Уэй с благодарностью принял кружку и прикрыл глаза, делая глоток.  
– Ммм,– протянул он. – Знаешь, мы с Майки очень близки, но наши жизни и наши миры просто слишком разные. Я думаю, ему кажется сложным говорить людям обо мне, объяснять все эти нюансы.  
– Я никогда не встречал священника раньше,– сказал Фрэнк. – Я имею в виду, в реальной жизни, а не в школе там или где-то ещё.  
– А я никогда не встречал людей, которые делают пирсинг другим,– сказал Джерард с лёгким содроганием, на что его собеседник лишь усмехнулся.

– Ты никогда не хотел сделать себе нечто подобное?  
– Я боюсь иголок,– яростно покачал головой Джерард.  
– Что ж, понятно,– Фрэнк пожал плечами и отпил немного кофе. – Я боюсь послушников***.  
На этот раз Уэй разразился хохотом, и это совсем не было похоже на смех его брата, это было просто очень громко и, практически, истерически, что буквально заставляло Фрэнка расплескать всё содержимое чашки на диван.  
– Знаешь, я читаю проповеди довольно редко, поэтому в моей жизни не очень часто встречаются послушники.  
– Рад слышать это,– на автомате ответил Айеро, почувствовав себя полным придурком, когда увидел, как Джерард закатывает глаза. – Я имел в виду...  
– Всё в порядке.  
– Нет, не в порядке,– Фрэнк потёр лоб и вздохнул. – Вот почему Майки не рассказывает о тебе, не так ли?  
Джерард пожал плечами и отмахнулся.  
Фрэнк решил отпить немного кофе – так он сможет, как минимум, три секунды побыть нормальным человеком и не сболтнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Он просто сидел и наблюдал, как Джерард вытаскивает свою сигарету, а через некоторое время стряхивает образовавшийся пепел в жёлтую пепельницу с улыбчивым лицом на дне.  
– Ты ведь не собирался рассказать мне о плохом опыте, когда ты сам был послушником, правда?– внезапно выдал Уэй, поворачиваясь и пристально смотря на Фрэнка.  
– Боже, нет,– он вытащил свою сигарету из пачки и поджёг её. – Однажды, моя мама пыталась меня вытащить на мессу, но такого никогда не случалось по собственному желанию.  
– Понимаю, эти ранние воскресные служения утомляют,– глаза Джерарда быстро метнулись ко лбу Фрэнка и обратно.  
– Не для меня. Я не провожу много времени в кровати.

– То есть, ты не ходишь в церковь?– Джерард выглядел удивлённым и немного взволнованным.  
– Нет,– Фрэнк покачал головой.  
– Вообще?– глаза Уэя буквально полезли из орбит.  
– Нет,– снова повторил Фрэнк, пытаясь не выглядеть озлобленным и не напортачить снова. – Что, ты сейчас попытаешься спасти мою падшую душу? 

– Я в каком-то смысле оскорбил тебя,– Джерард встретился взглядом с Фрэнком и сделал грустное лицо. Айеро просто отмахнулся так же, как сделал его новый знакомый ранее.  
– Ничего страшного. Я не хожу в церковь, потому что я не верю в Бога.  
– Ох...– Джерард некоторое время продолжал задумчиво смотреть на Фрэнка, а затем взметнул свой взгляд к его лбу, на что парень раздражённо закатил глаза.  
– Можешь сделать себе фотографию на память, а то это продолжается слишком долго.  
– Что?  
– Ты пялишься на мой лоб.  
– Что?– вновь удивлённо повторил Джерард. – Нет, это неправда.  
– Отвергни от себя лживость уст.  
– Ооо, теперь ты мне Библию цитируешь.  
– Да ладно, хватит,– Фрэнк уставился на него обвиняюще.  
– Хорошо, кажется, мне нужно немного попрактиковаться в своей хитрости,– сказал Уэй, прежде чем откинуться на диван и тяжело вздохнуть.  
– А что, в вашей работе требуется много хитрости?– Фрэнк лукаво глянул на собеседника.  
– Эй, это совсем не имеет отношения к моей работе,– ответил Джерард, меняя своё лицо на более серьёзное. – Окей, позволь мне выложить всё, как есть. Майки сказал мне, что случилось с матрасом.  
– О,– сказал Фрэнк, глядя вниз на свои колени. Он не знал, что было хуже – то, что Джерард считал его сумасшедшим или то, что он, возможно, попытается убедить его, что это был Знак, наказание от Всевышнего за его недоверие.  
– Да, он это сделал,– руки Джерарда неожиданно оказались прямо напротив лица Фрэнка, тянущиеся к нему в осторожном жесте. – Ещё он сказал, что тебя избили в клубе.  
Сегодня Джерард ещё не касался его, но Фрэнк знал, он, как будто уже чувствовал, что...боль просто уменьшается, словно некто поворачивает выключатель в нужную сторону для уменьшения звука или яркости.  
Он чуть подался вперёд, всего на один дюйм, но этого хватило, чтобы пальцы Джерарда коснулись его лба, убирая мешающиеся пряди волос в сторону.  
Фрэнку даже пришлось закусить язык, чтобы не застонать от внезапно накатившего блаженства. Это было так, словно ты мажешь лосьоном обгоревшие на солнце места или, наконец-то, падаешь на прохладные простыни после целого дня, проведённого на ногах. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, только придвинулся ещё ближе, и ладонь Джерарда мягко заскользила по его лицу, убирая остатки боли, как будто заставляя её растаять и стечь по его рукам, капая на пол.  
– Фрэнк,– позвал его Джерард, и только тогда он опомнился, поняв, что всё это время стоял с закрытыми глазами, поэтому ему пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы открыть их. Лоб Джерарда беспокойно сморщился. – Фрэнк, ты не хочешь рассказать, что на самом деле произошло?  
И Фрэнк сделал это, что, конечно же, было глупо. Он только что встретил парня, какого-то там священника, может, посланника Христа. Возможно, это всё его магические руки, но... блять, ладно, Фрэнк просто хотел поговорить.  
Он присел на диван; его тело начало резко протестовать исчезновению боли в запястьях и голове.  
– Как тебе уже сказал Майки, меня избили в клубе.  
– Ты уверен?– Джерард взял его за руку.  
– А что, я, по-твоему, выдумал это?  
– Ну, просто эти метки не выглядят последствием избиения,– сказал Джерард мягко. – Они, кажется, были сделаны чем-то очень острым.  
– Как нож,– подметил Фрэнк, поджигая сигарету и впуская немного дыма в свои лёгкие.  
– Или как иглы,– Джерарда слегка передёрнуло.  
Айеро задержал дыхание.  
– Ты сказал, что делаешь пирсинг, так?  
– Иди ты нахуй,– ответил Фрэнк, закашлявшись на выдохе. Он пытался унять судорогу в лёгких и сморгнуть попавший в глаза дым. – Ты думаешь, что я это сам сделал?  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– Прекрасно, спасибо за матрасик,– сказал Фрэнк решительно. Он не знал, отчего был так зол – может потому, что чувствовал себя оскорблённым и преданным из-за того, что Джерард просто пришёл, чтобы насмехаться над ним и обвинять его в том, что он чокнутый и сам сотворил это дерьмо со своим лицом. – У тебя, наверняка, есть какие-то дела, вроде чтения проповедей или чего-то вроде этого. Давай, пока. 

– Я не обвиняю тебя, Фрэнк,– Джерард сделал виноватое лицо.  
– А тогда, что ты только что делал? Ты обо мне совсем ничего не знаешь!  
– Я думал... Просто то, что рассказал мне Майки, заставило меня задуматься,– Джерард опустил свою голову и затих на середине фразы.  
– Что ты думал?– воскликнул Фрэнк, раздражённо вскидывая руки. 

– Прости, я был не прав,– Уэй стал нервно поправлять свои рукава, спуская их вниз и застёгивая манжеты.  
Дерьмо, подумал Айеро. Если он до этого ещё не был полностью уверен, что проклят, то его крики на священника за то, что тот был мил с ним, точно расставят все точки над и. Он уже позволил Джерарду всунуть обе руки в рукава своей куртки, прежде чем остановить его и заставить снова сесть на диван.  
– Извини, правда. Я вёл себя, как последний придурок. Всё, действительно, хреново складывается.  
Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Несколько раз нога Джерарда задевала колено Фрэнка, когда он двигался, и это был очередной момент наслаждения и расслабления. Если он думал, что у обычного человека магические конечности, то он, определённо, сходил с ума.  
– И всё же, расскажи мне, если ты священник, но не читаешь проповеди, то что же тогда ты делаешь?  
– Я ответственный за связи с Ватиканом,– сказал Джерард таким будничным тоном, будто он водопроводчик. – Знаешь, если люди думают, что они увидели чудо, то обращаются ко мне.  
– Вау. Как, например, кровоточащие статуи Иисуса?– Фрэнк был весьма удивлён, но попытался не показать этого.  
– Чаще это лицо Девы Марии на куске тоста,– улыбнулся Джерард. – Я был назначен только пять лет назад, поэтому мои обязанности довольно просты. И почему-то, большинство действительно сумасшедших вещей происходит у жителей Латинской Америки.  
– А ты сам когда-нибудь видел это?  
– Латиноамериканцев?– Джерард усмехнулся.  
– Чудо,– ответил Фрэнк, закатывая глаза.  
– Пока нет,– сказал Уэй с сожалением в голосе. – Это всегда было не больше, чем лица на тостах. 

Перед уходом Джерард оставил свой номер как бы "на всякий случай", а Фрэнк провёл остаток выходных, принимая горячие ванны, закидываясь обезболивающим, как наркоман и подавляя в себе желание позвонить Джерарду, чтобы попросить его придти и просто немного посидеть с ним рядом.  
Это было как-то нелепо. Пока Уэй не ушёл, Фрэнк и не осознавал, что именно его присутствие действовало на него успокаивающе, а не магические болеутоляющие касания.  
Возможно, это занимало мысли Фрэнка. Возможно, это занимало все мысли Фрэнка. Возможно, он уже был заперт в какой-то психиатрической клинике и всё происходящее было галлюцинацией.  
В воскресенье Айеро всё-таки выполз из дома, чтобы купить необходимых продуктов и новое постельное бельё, потому что спать на голом матрасе ему надоело, а диванные подушки были очень неудобны. На обратном пути его взгляд остановился на одной из листовок, которые он расклеивал, когда пропала его собака.  
Некоторые полоски с номерами были оторваны, что может означать, что кто-то либо нашёл её, либо кому-то было скучно ждать автобус. Фрэнк пообещал себе, что он обязательно проверит сообщения на телефоне, когда вернётся домой. 

Я какой-то ошалевший в последнее время, думал Фрэнк, собираясь перейти дорогу. Он даже забыл о собственной эвакуированной машине, это совсем вылетело у него из головы после непонятных нападений.

Когда загорелся зелёный сигнал светофора, Фрэнк взял свои пакеты в охапку, чтобы уменьшить давление на запястья, которые вновь начали болеть. Было странно, что боль появилась именно в этом месте. Айеро не знал, что он будет делать, если все повреждённые места разом дадут о себе знать.  
По приходе домой, Фрэнк убрал свою бакалею и решил сначала разобраться с постелью, пока его руки совсем не отказали. Сначала он ненадолго присел на пол, прижал запястья к груди и попытался глубже дышать, превозмогая боль.  
К чёрту доктора Дарнинга, внезапно решил парень и поднялся, начав неуклюже рыться в своём рюкзаке. Двух дней викодина достаточно, бла-бла-бла. Да это не помогло бы даже от элементарной головной боли. Наконец пальцы нащупали баночку с мазью, которую дал Люк, и Фрэнк в спешке даже уронил немного себе на джинсы, желая поскорее нанести это на кожу.  
— Аааах,– зашипел он, втирая мазь как можно быстрее. Это не было так же хорошо, как прикосновения волшебных рук Джерарда, но, тем не менее, получить хотя бы малую дозу расслабления было невероятно, пульсация стала значительно менее болезненной, и Фрэнк уже мог совершать какие-либо махинации с помощью кистей рук, не чувствуя себя при этом так, словно они в любой момент могут отвалиться.  
Айеро не удержался и добавил ещё немного мази на свою татуировку, хотя она уже не причиняла боли. Теперь она выглядела красивой и полностью утвердившейся на своём месте. Татуировка наконец обосновалась и смотрелась так, словно была частью Фрэнка в течение многих лет и всегда должна была быть именно на этом месте. 

После этого он с трудом добрался до кровати и решил позвонить маме, чтобы врать ей двадцать минут о том, что в жизни у него всё хорошо, перед тем как уснуть и чувствовать себя жутко некомфортно, предполагая, что за ним до сих пор следят невидимые маньяки.  
Он забыл проверить сообщения. 

*** 

В понедельник Фрэнк рассказал всё Брайану, решив опустить момент с невидимыми незнакомцами и смеющимися голосами, которые он слышал в своей голове.  
– Ты всё правильно сделал,– сказал Шектер, уже доставая свой мобильный телефон, органайзер и огромную стопку бумаги. Брайан был самым ответственным человеком, которого Фрэнк когда-либо знал. Он, казалось, мог захватить мир, имея при себе таблицу с порядком действий и достаточно большой блокнот. – Это поспособствует нам в дискредитации этого мудака, поверь. Это потрясающе!  
– Потрясающе, – безэмоционально повторил Фрэнк, пытаясь прожечь взглядом дыру в голове Брайана. – Мне и без того понравилось, как с меня чуть скальп не содрали, знаешь ли.  
– Тем не менее, было бы лучше, если бы ты не был пьян,– ответил Брайан рассеяно, листая свой органайзер.  
– О, ну, да, у меня была парочка дерьмовых недель, Шектер, извини меня за то, что я выпустил немного пара, – ответил Фрэнк, стиснув зубы.  
– Фрэнки... – Брайан поднял взгляд и поначалу был удивлён, но, прокрутив в голове свои собственные слова, почувствовал себя виноватым. – Я имел в виду, что, знаешь, просто всё, что может защитить тебя...  
– Да знаю я, чувак, – оборвал его на полуслове Фрэнк.  
– Это так отстойно, – Брайан выглядел абсолютно ничтожным.  
– Точно,– согласился Айеро, пытаясь сдержать истерический смешок, ведь Шектер даже не подозревал, насколько всё отстойно.  
– Ладно, – Брайан начал оживлённо перебирать бумаги на столе. – Я позвоню адвокатам, а ты займись работой, у тебя сегодня довольно загруженное утро.  
– Так точно, босс, – Фрэнк встал на ноги и уже почти дошёл до двери, как Брайан окликнул его.  
– Сегодня днём ты с Бобом.  
– Правда? – Фрэнк обернулся, но Брайан уже говорил по телефону, быстро кидая "не мешай" и прогоняя парня восвояси. 

Этот вечер оказался одним из самых лучших за довольно долгое время. Боб, конечно же, не позволял Фрэнку делать почти ничего, он был вынужден просто сидеть и смотреть, и это всё было бы куда хуже, если бы Фрэнк не мечтал о том, чтобы неподвижно сидеть и не заставлять свои руки работать до конца своей жизни. 

В любом случае, было очень здорово наблюдать за работой, не получая от Боба нагоняй за то, что Фрэнк загораживает ему свет или ещё что-нибудь в этом роде, и впитывать в себя каждый комментарий и совет, который его друг давал. Боб может и был придурком, у которого не было татуировок, но он был довольно осведомлённым в этом деле придурком и его дотошность в работе было бы хорошо перенять.  
Фрэнк безумно любил татуировки, и это, разумеется, не было новостью, но он обожал абсолютно всё, связанное с ними – то, как новички приходят и поначалу трясутся от волнения и нервов, как опытные люди приходят немного раздражёнными и уходят такими же, словно их трахали дней шесть подряд. Ему нравилось, когда игла ещё не начинала свою работу, и картинка была лишь рисунком, тем, что может быть запросто смыто, не более постоянное, чем собственное имя, написанное на паршивом оконном стекле. И он любил первое соприкосновение иглы с кожей, когда всё менялось, и рисунок становился частью тебя навсегда.  
Казалось, не прошло и пары секунд, когда Боб уже стал собираться, показывая Фрэнку, что и куда нужно убирать, хотя он сам прекрасно знал, как это делается, он не был каким-то тупым чайником. Он также знал, что Боб делает всё либо своим собственным способом, либо не делает вообще никак, и его способ показался Фрэнку просто потрясающим, поэтому он согласился с этим и прыгал вокруг Боба, ожидая, пока тот позволит ему сделать что-нибудь.  
– Ты выглядишь так, словно выиграл в лотерею,– прокомментировал его поведение Рэй, когда они все вместе сидели в салоне уже после закрытия, ожидая Майки, пока он выпрямляет свои волосы со скоростью улитки. – А потом ещё и занялся сексом на куче из этих денег.  
– Стандартная процедура после дня, проведённого со мной, не так ли, Айеро?– улыбнулся Боб из-под своей глупой круглой шапочки.  
– Вы можете насмехаться надо мной сколько угодно, придурки, но это было лучшим, что случилось со мной за эту неделю,– ответил Фрэнк, откидывая свои волосы.  
– И ты чувствуешь себя хорошо?– спросил Рэй странным голосом. – Как бы... счастливым? 

– Ну, моя жизнь кажется мне менее отстойной сейчас, чем сегодняшним утром, если ты это имеешь в виду, – Фрэнк пожал плечами.  
Майки вошёл в комнату и взгромоздился на ручку кресла, на котором сидел Фрэнк.  
– Так значит, мой брат купил тебе матрас, да?  
– Твой брат обвинил меня в причинении вреда самому себе, – сказал Фрэнк, пихая Майки так, что он немного покачнулся, но всё же не упал. – Ты можешь поверить?  
В этот момент тишина воцарилась в комнате. Обмен взглядами.  
– О, блять, нет,– сказал Фрэнк.  
– Просто у тебя был сильный стресс,– искренне сказал Рэй, наклоняясь вперёд. – Это может по-разному воздействовать на организм, и проявляться, как...  
– Как нападение скинхеда и его банды грёбаных зэков?– воскликнул Фрэнк, переводя взгляд на Майки, как бы говоря ему "помоги мне!". 

– Мы просто беспокоимся о тебе,– продолжил Рэй. – Ты ведь знаешь, здесь сидят люди, которые могут выслушать тебя...  
– Иди ты нахуй, Торо, мне не нужно выслушивать всё это дерьмо.– Фрэнк встал и направился к вешалке.  
– Успокойся, Фрэнк, мы просто пытаемся тебе помочь,– сказал Боб.  
— Мне не нужна ваша помощь,– небрежно ответил Айеро, надевая куртку. Все хорошие ощущения с вечера испарились и позволили боли заполнить всё пространство. – Я не верю в это.  
– Фрэнк,– обратился к нему Майки. – Давай...  
– Ты был там! – начал кричать на него Айеро. – Ты был там и смотрел на меня, ублюдок, ты видел это, не смей это отрицать!  
– Что он имеет в виду?– спросил Рэй; его голос повышался и как будто увеличивался в объёме. Брайан вовремя заглянул в комнату, успев уловить следующие слова Рэя. – Что ты видел, Майки?  
– Я не знаю,– ответил он, несчастно оборачивая вокруг себя руки.  
Фрэнк уставился на него в недоверии. Майки продолжал невнятно бормотать что-то о том, что принял слишком много таблеток кофеина в этот день.  
– Спасибо,– сказал Айеро, хватая свою сумку и двигаясь по направлению к двери. – Спасибо вам, блять, огромнейшее, парни, это как раз то, в чём я так нуждался!  
– Фрэнк,– позвал его Брайан, но эти слова были совершенно бесполезны, потому что парень уже захлопнул дверь перед носом Шектера. 

*

Спустя пять минут, Майки отправил Фрэнку сообщение с текстом "что я должен был сказать?", потом ещё одно: "прости, не злись", и затем:"ты хочешь, чтобы я пришёл?". Айеро проигнорировал их все и выключил телефон, даже подумывая над тем, чтобы отключить телефонную связь во всей квартире по приходе домой. 

 

– К чёрту Рэя, – сказал он сам себе, когда зашёл в кухню и стал грохотать ящиками и хлопать дверцами шкафа. Его желудок был поставлен в некоторое затруднительное положение и совсем не требовал есть, но Фрэнку просто нужно было создать шум. – К чёрту Боба, к чёрту Брайана и его драгоценное судебное дело! 

Он захватил бутылку водки из морозилки и упал вместе с ней на диван, делая глоток, который заставил его вздрогнуть и слегка поперхнуться. 

– Грёбаный Майки,– сказал он, прежде чем глотнуть ещё раз. – Грёбаный Иуда. 

Он скучал по своей собаке. Он скучал по её глупой немой морде, по её фырканью и сопению, когда она ходила по квартире. Он скучал по тому, как она утыкалась своим мокрым носом в его голень или ладонь, скучал по её лицу, которое становилось первым объектом, что он видит с утра. Он также скучал по тому, как она рычала на швабру, пытаясь опрокинуть её, а затем сама же убегала от этого шума, карабкаясь на журнальный столик. И, в конце концов, он скучал по тихому звуку лап, шагающих по полу. 

Фрэнк скучал по своей собаке и машине, и телевизору, и гитаре, и о Боже, он скучал по нормальной жизни, в которой он не кричит на друзей из-за того, что Майки не решился рассказывать о том, о чём Фрэнк сам просил помалкивать в первый раз. 

– Блять, – сказал он громко, делая ещё два глотка из бутылки. – Блять. 

Затем он сделал ещё один глоток, и ещё. Он пялился на место, где раньше стоял телевизор, и продолжал пить до тех пор, пока ему не стало всё равно на пропавшие вещи, на этих мудаков, которые называют себя его друзьями, на свои грёбаные запястья, спину и голову. Не скучать ни по чему, не заботиться ни о чём, не осознавать, когда бутылка выпала из рук, и глаза закрылись, а мир стал медленно и плавно утекать.

Когда он проснулся утром, то чувствовал себя так, словно его дважды переехал грузовик. Фрэнк прокатился по кровати до тумбочки, чтобы взять телефон и посмотреть время, но тут он затрезвонил, оповещая о пришедшем голосовом сообщении.

Фрэнку не нужно было открывать его, чтобы понять, что оно от Брайана.

Блять. Он так чертовски опаздывал, и голова грозилась отвалиться, запястья буквально кричали, и он даже не мог моргнуть без ощущения подступающей тошноты. Он реально страдал от похмелья. Он опоздает и толку от него не будет весь день, и тогда Брайан надерёт ему задницу.

Фрэнк очень хотел в душ, но он не мог даже настроить древний кран на нужную температуру без подступающих к глазам слёз. Было ощущение, словно все его кости перемолоты вместе с плотью, хрящи стёрлись, а вместо них появились острые лезвия, раздирающие кожу и распространяющие боль по определённым участкам тела.

Он сумел снять половину одежды, в которой заснул, но вскоре ему пришлось сесть и схватиться двумя руками за голову, потому что комната поскакала галопом у него перед глазами, словно человек на карусели. Посреди океана. Во время шторма.

Кофе мог помочь, если бы только Фрэнк сумел добраться до кухни. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз ел что-нибудь, но его желудок всё равно испуганно скручивался от мыслей о еде. 

Телефон зазвонил, и его пронзительный звук послал новые волны агонии в голову Фрэнка, из-за чего ему пришлось повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на экран.

Брайан. Снова. Блять. Теперь он опаздывал на работу уже на два часа.

К чёрту эти грёбаные запястья. Ему нужно было принять душ, иначе он никогда не выберется из квартиры. Он с трудом добрёл до ванной и попытался отрегулировать воду с помощью локтей и полотенца, и уже начал приседать вниз, чтобы снять джинсы, как красная капля упала на его руку.

«Что?» – удивился Фрэнк. Он потрогал свой лоб и посмотрел на пальцы – они были тёмно-красными, и тогда Фрэнк поднялся, чтобы взглянуть на себя в зеркало. Его раны открылись вновь, и теперь из них сочилась кровь, быстрыми струйками сбегая по лицу. 

«Мои раны вскрылись», – сказал он своему отражению. Внезапно, его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, раскинув руки в стороны и пялясь в потолок ванной.

«Что?» – вновь повторил Фрэнк, и тогда он почувствовал нечто широкое, холодное и острое, входящее в его запястья.

Он не кричал. Он не кричал, потому что не мог дышать, боль была такой обширной и подавляющей, что не могла бы присниться Фрэнку даже в кошмарах. Она напрочь отняла у него возможность использовать лёгкие, глаза, или вообще делать что-либо, заставляя беспомощно корчиться на полу.

Его прибивали, прибивали к полу, он чувствовал, как гвозди ритмично вгонялись в него, а кости были вынуждены уступить им место, пока сами не начали разрывать кожу с другой стороны. 

Перед его глазами мелькали белые вспышки, и дикие животные звуки вырывались из его груди с каждым тяжёлым металлическим стуком гвоздей, вбивающихся в его руки. Его тело ослабевало, Фрэнк чувствовал это, пока пытался свернуться клубком внутри себя, оставляя плоть страдать саму по себе, прячась где-то в уголках своего сознания. Фрэнк сконцентрировался на этом спокойном одиноком месте внутри себя, где никто не смог бы помочь, но и не смог ранить ещё больше, и он забился туда, и тогда звуки начали отдаляться, оставляя его в тишине и темноте. 

Фрэнк уже чувствовал это, что можно, наконец, покончить с этим, убраться подальше от шума и боли. Он был готов к этому, готов к тому, чтобы это закончилось. Он не мог выиграть. Воздух медленно выходил из лёгких, напряжённые мышцы сдавались и расслаблялись. Всё уже почти закончено, почти решено, он уже почти там.

«Я умру», – думал он. Лицо матери промелькнуло перед ним. Она стояла где-то далеко, обливаясь слезами, и волна сильного горя, сожаления и грусти накатила на Фрэнка так, что это было даже сладко в какой-то мере.

Он какое-то время лавировал в темноте, не ощущая течения времени и зная, что это всё уже совсем скоро закончится. 

Но кроме этого было ещё что-то. Какое-то касание, какой-то шум, нечто, призывающее его к жизни. Фрэнк лишь отмахнулся – он не хотел возвращаться туда, где было ярко и громко, где всё бесконечно сильно болело. Он хотел следовать за этой успокаивающей вечной темнотой, но это вытягивающее напоминание о том, каково это – быть живым, повторилось вновь. 

– Фрэнк… – едва услышал он, словно источник звука был на расстоянии нескольких миль от него. – Фрэнк. 

Он знал этот голос.

– Фрэнк, – послышалось снова, на этот раз уже громче. Затем последовали ещё несколько слов, которые смутно просачивались в сознание. – Фрэнк… не умирай тут… открой глаза… давай же. 

Парень засмеялся, и это действие вернуло его обратно в собственное тело, окатив потоком сильной раздирающей боли, когда воздух вновь проник в лёгкие. 

– Ладно, Фрэнк, – это был Брайан, придерживающий его голову. – Фрэнк, расслабься, это я, это я.

– Брайан… – парень попытался что-то сказать, но звуки, вылетевшие из его горла, больше были похожи на какое-то грязное и неразборчивое карканье. 

– Тшш… - прошептал Брайан, прижимая Фрэнка ещё ближе к себе. – Всё в порядке, всё в порядке, скорая уже едет. Просто подожди ещё пару минут, ладно? Будь здесь, не отключайся.

Фрэнк посмотрел вниз. Брайан держал его запястья плотно прижатыми друг к другу в своих руках, и полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг них, успело стать тёмно-красного цвета. 

– Ох… 

– Не пытайся говорить, – сказал мужчина строго, крепче сжимая руки парня, лежащего у него на коленях. Он пытался зажать раны, Фрэнк знал, как это всегда делали в кино. – Просто кивни, если слышишь меня.

Айеро кивнул, изо всех сил пытаясь повернуть голову, чтобы взглянуть на лицо Брайана.  
Брайан хмурился так же, как когда он составлял расписание дежурства или, когда вёл переговоры о возобновлении страховки на магазин. Губы были сжаты в плотную линию, а лицо стало отчасти белым, но когда он вновь заговорил, его голос звучал вполне ровно и уверенно.

– Всё будет хорошо. Мы отвезём тебя в больницу, подлатаем. Ты будешь в порядке.

Фрэнк не особо поверил в эти слова, и это сомнение, вероятно, отразилось на его лице, потому что лицо Брайана немного смягчилось и подобрело.

– Мы поможем тебе, не бойся, – заверил его Шектер, начиная заново обматывать запястья Фрэнка полотенцем. – Мы исправим это. Ты не должен так себя чувствовать. Нужно придумать что-то, какие-нибудь таблетки, процедуры, всё, что тебе будет нужно.

– Ох, Брайан, я не…

– Тихо, не говори ничего, – прервал его мужчина, его голос был спокойным, но также отрицающим любое несогласие. Он подтянул Фрэнка так, чтобы голова парня оказалась на его плече, и оставил его в этом положении. 

Фрэнк мог чувствовать отчаянное биение сердца Брайана, его неровные вздохи. Они просидели так до самого приезда скорой помощи. 

*  
– Я не пытался убить себя, – повторил Айеро в девятнадцатый раз, но врач не хотела его слушать.

– Смотри, – обратилась она к медсестре, помогающей зашивать ей раны Фрэнка. – Он больше не кровоточит. И чёрт, до артерии оставалось меньше сантиметра! 

Медсестра наклонилась поближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть раны.

– Точно, и они абсолютно идентичны по форме и размеру с обеих сторон. Я не знаю, как он сделал это.

– Хватит говорить «он», – раздражительно кинул Фрэнк. – Я вам сколько раз сказал, я не делал этого.

– Чем ты занимаешься, Фрэнк? – спросила доктор, аккуратно вставляя изогнутую иглу в кожу парня.

– Я боди-пирсер.

– Оу, – её глаза резко взметнулись к лицу парня. – Так ты, наверняка, должен хорошо знать анатомию для этого, да? Ты не задел ничего важного?

Айеро закатил глаза.

– Где доктор Дарнинг? – спросил Айеро.

– У тебя много стресса в жизни, Фрэнк?

– В целом мире не достаточно стресса, чтобы сделать из меня самоубийцу, леди. Вы не знаете меня.

– Ты знаешь, – начала женщина, отрезая остатки нитки, – раны, нанесённые самому себе, обычно бывают следствием…

– Ничего я, блять, себе не наносил! – закричал Фрэнк, заставляя доктора немного дёрнуться. – Я не могу вам рассказать о произошедшем, потому что я не знаю, что произошло, так что зашивайте меня уже быстрее, чтобы я мог убраться отсюда нахуй. 

– Ты должен остаться здесь, как минимум на одну ночь для наблюдений, – сказала доктор спокойно. – И я бы хотела, чтобы ты поговорил кое с кем из псих…

– Нет, – отрезал Фрэнк. – Мне не нужен психиатр, мне нужен кто-нибудь вроде экзорциста. 

– Твои друзья, кажется, тоже так считают.

– Что?

Доктор встала и стянула маску, что после сделала и медсестра. Они обе оказались симпатичными, кстати говоря.

– Я отлучусь на пару минут, Фрэнк, а ты не вздумай сбежать в это время, понял? 

Они ушли, и спустя несколько секунд в проёме появился Брайан, сзади которого теснился Майки Уэй. Они оба зашли, а после них – ох…

– Ты должен был позвонить мне, – воскликнул Джерард, отодвигая стул рядом с больничной койкой и садясь на него. Он обернулся назад и кинул взгляд на Майки и Брайана. – Ребят, вы не могли бы оставить нас ненадолго? 

Глаза Брайана, казалось, скоро вылезут из орбит. Он был единственным в комнате, кто знал, что нужно делать и кто видел всё своими глазами, но кто может попросить священника отвалить?

– Я не уверен…

– Мне нужно поговорить с Фрэнком, – настаивал Джерард. 

Майки обменялся рядом сложных немых мимических реплик с братом – Фрэнк тоже иногда общался так с младшим Уэем, но у братьев это было как по Олимпийскому стандарту – и потянул Брайана за рукав.

– Пойдём, – сказал Майк. – Позвоним в магазин, узнаем, как там Рэй и Боб, всё ли хорошо.

– Я хочу остаться с ним, – упрямо сказал Брайан, делая ещё один шаг ближе к кровати. – Он не должен оставаться наедине с незнакомцем.

– Но это не незнакомец, это Джерард, – сказал Майки, глядя на Шектера так, словно он был сумасшедшим.

– Да, – ответил мужчина. – И это очень круто, что вы такие классные приятели, но мы не знаем его.

– Хах, да, – Майки прокрутил это у себя в голове. – Ну да, я понял.

– Всё в порядке, Брайан, – вмешался Фрэнк.

Шектер неохотно вышел вслед за Майки из палаты, и Джерард повернулся к Айеро.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– У меня, блять, дырки в запястьях, – ответил Фрэнк. – Бывало и лучше, знаешь.

Джерард наконец-то закончил снимать миллион шарфов со своей шеи и повесил их на стул вместе со своей курткой. 

– Ты уверен? – он наклонился поближе, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть запястья парня.

– Сам проверь, – пожал плечами Фрэнк.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось сохранить свой голос спокойным, но правда была в том, что он с усилием сжимал пальцы на ногах, только бы не потакать своему желанию просто схватиться за рубашку Джерарда и прижаться к нему как можно ближе. Ему было уже легче от того, что они просто сидели рядом, как в квартире Фрэнка, но желание прильнуть к нему и получить глоток блаженного облегчения было подавляющим. Пальцы Джерарда поглаживали его запястья, чуть приподнимая повязки, но этого не было достаточно .

– … так странно, – говорил Джерард. Он перевернул ладонь Фрэнка и начал рассматривать другую сторону. – Я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы это происходило именно таким образом.

– Чтобы что происходило? – спросил Айеро, дёргая пальцами в попытке прикоснуться к ладони Джерарда. – Что за хрень со мной?

Уэй обернулся в свои шарфы, вышел и через некоторое время вернулся с небольшой камерой в руках.

– Ты не возражаешь. – И это прозвучало не как вопрос, а как утверждение, поэтому, не дождавшись ответа Фрэнка, он начал снимать. 

– Если в скором времени это станет чьим-нибудь фетишем…

– А я смотрю, твоё чувство юмора не пострадало, – сказал Джерард, убирая волосы со лба Фрэнка и делая ещё несколько снимков. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал о стигматах?

– Конечно. – Фрэнк не пытался понюхать ладонь Уэя, но он, возможно, совсем чуть-чуть подался вперёд к ней навстречу. Ну и ладно, он же всего лишь человек. – Раны на ладонях, да? Как… – о, нет, нет, блять, ни за что. – Да ты должно быть шутишь. 

Джерард продолжал молчать, аккуратно ставя камеру на стул. 

– Нет, я же не верю в Бога, – начал слабо протестовать Фрэнк.

– Я знаю! – вспылил Джерард, всплеснув руками. – И вот почему это так странно.

– О да, а какие-то невидимые мудаки, сдиравшие с меня кожу утром в ванной – это абсолютно обыденно, – ответил Фрэнк. – В любом случае, я думал, стигматы бывают только на руках и ногах, но не на запястьях и лбу.

Джерард кивнул.

– Они проявляются у людей по-разному, обычно там, где они себе их представляли.

– Но я не представлял…

– Я знаю, – Джерард уже полностью наклонился вперёд, обоими локтями опираясь на кровать. – Люди со стигматами всегда очень набожные, Фрэнк. Они любят Иисуса так сильно, чувствуют такое великое горе из-за Его боли, что эти страдания отражаются физически в их собственной плоти. У атеистов не бывает стигмат. Просто не бывает.

– Тогда ты не сможешь мне помочь, – обречённо сказал парень, закрывая глаза, но вскоре вновь открывая их, почувствовав руку Джерарда на своей. Сладкое облегчение.

– Всё когда-то бывает впервые, да? – легонько улыбнулся ему Уэй. 

Превозмогая себя, Фрэнк улыбнулся в ответ.

– Хорошо, – Джерард достал из сумки диктофон и положил его на одеяло Фрэнка, ближе к ногам. – Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне абсолютно всё. Постарайся не пропустить ни одной детали, рассказывай конкретнее. Я не считаю тебя сумасшедшим или парнем с суицидальными наклонностями. Хорошо?

– Хорошо.

– Просто расскажи мне всё, что сможешь вспомнить, – Джерард ободряюще сжал его локоть. Лучшее обезболивающие в мире, подумал Фрэнк. – Не нужно торопиться. 

И Айеро рассказал ему всё, начиная со странной боли в запястьях, плавно переходя к невидимому нападению и причудливому исцелению со скоростью Росомахи, к внезапному сдиранию скальпа на аллее возле клуба и, заканчивая утренним происшествием, из-за которого он здесь и оказался.

– Самое худшее – это даже не боль, – продолжал он, смотря на Джерарда, который хмурился и делал какие-то наброски в своём блокноте с единорогом на обложке. – Это…

Он запнулся, не зная, как описать те эмоции, что сопровождали его с того момента, как это всё началось.

Джерард ещё какое-то время карябал что-то, а затем взметнул свой взгляд к парню. 

– Продолжай, – мягко подтолкнул он. – Что самое худшее, Фрэнк?

– Это ощущение всеобщей ненависти ко мне, – наконец признался он, глядя в потолок. После своих слов он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть реакции Джерарда на своё заявление. – Как будто… Я не знаю. Мне очень грустно от этого, я чувствую себя абсолютно одиноким. Ещё никогда такого не было со мной. Это ужасно. Словно ты совсем беспомощный. Или безнадёжный. Всё сразу.

Джерард молчал, и только скрежет его карандаша по бумаге и приглушённый гул голосов в коридоре нарушали эту тишину. Через некоторое время Фрэнк вновь почувствовал руку парня на своей и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Джерард рассматривает его татуировку с ангелом.

– Это Серафим, я же говорил тебе, да? – Уэй легонько поглаживал безучастное лицо ангела. – Он предстал перед Святым Франциском в его видении. Ты знаешь эту историю?

Фрэнк отрицательно покачал головой.

– Святой Франциск Ассизский, – пояснил Джерард. – Он был первым человеком, получившим стигматы.

– Франциск? Это что, шутка?*

– Нет, – парень рассмеялся и покачал головой. – Он был невероятно развязным, абсолютным гедонистом** , правда, и вот, когда ему было двадцать три…

– Мне двадцать шесть, – напомнил Фрэнк, успевая прервать Джерарда прежде, чем тот успеет сказать, что он является реинкарнацией этого святого. 

– … у него был некоторый кризис, потеря веры, взглядов на мир, всего. И Бог призывал его на мессу***.

– И тогда к нему явился ангел?

– Нет, это случилось только к его сорока годам, за совсем недолгое время до смерти, – Джерард начал гладить тату всей ладонью, и Фрэнк вцепился пальцами на ногах в простыни от того, насколько это было приятно. – Он отправился поститься в горы, и тогда пред ним предстал Серафим. Некоторые легенды говорят, что это был измученный Серафим.

– Как тот, что на моей руке, – предположил Фрэнк.

Джерард кивнул.

– Прямо как он. И вот, когда он явился, то одарил Франциска ранами Христа.

– Хороший подарочек.

– Фрэнк, Святой Франциск был просто одержим страданиями Иисуса. Он хотел причинять себе боль, нечто вроде епитимий****, чтобы, знаешь, показать своё раскаяние физически. Получение ран Христа было для него невероятным благословением, потому что это, как бы, приближало его к пониманию того, через что Он прошёл.

Фрэнк прокрутил всё это у себя в голове. Он, конечно, не имел ничего против Иисуса, но ему, определённо, не хотелось побывать в Его шкуре. 

– Так, у него было нечто, похожее на мою ситуацию? 

– Нет, – ответил Джерард, подумав некоторое время. – У него было только Пять Ран: по одной на каждый колышек, благодаря которым, Иисус был приколочен к кресту, и одна рана от копья под рёбрами.

– Копьё, – повторил Фрэнк. – Потрясающе.

– Могу ли я…– Джерард кинул на Фрэнка странный робкий взгляд, откладывая свой блокнот в сторону. – Можно я осмотрю твою спину?

Айеро развернулся так, что теперь сидел на самом краю кровати, спиной к Джерарду. Он чувствовал, как парень сзади аккуратно развязывает лямки идиотской больничной рубахи, спуская её и оставляя Фрэнка обнажённым. 

– Классные татуировки, – сказал Уэй, находясь поразительно близко к уху парня. 

– Были, – вздохнул Фрэнк, упиваясь наслаждением от прикосновений Джерарда. – Все подпорчены, как ты видишь.

– Что это?.. Keep The Faith? – спросил Джерард, поглаживая заднюю часть шеи Фрэнка.

– Bon Jovi, – ответил парень. – Не Библия.

– Да знаю я, – цокнул языком Уэй. – Ты думаешь, я в своей машине гимны слушаю?

– А разве нет? – усмехнулся Фрэнк, вперевшись взглядом в свои коленки.

– Нет, – руки Джерарда обосновались меду лопаток парня. – Я слушаю тяжёлый рок восьмидесятых, как и все. Почему тыква?

– Мой день рождения в Хэллоуин.

– Правда? – Джерард казался смехотворно удивлённым, и, когда Фрэнк обернулся, чтобы глянуть на него, тот ухмыльнулся. – Это круто.

– Да, я согласен с тобой, – Айеро ухмыльнулся в ответ и развернулся обратно. – Так что там с этими моими порезами? 

– Бичевание, – бормотал Джерард, водя ладонями по коже Фрэнка. А он в это время нервно закусывал губу и изо всех сил впивался пальцами в собственные бёдра, чтобы не откинуться назад и полностью не отдаться этим пьянящим прикосновениям, попросить Джерарда обернуть руки вокруг него и никогда не отпускать. – Христа хлыстали довольно беспощадно, перед тем как охранники водрузили на его голову Терновый венец. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь проявлял на себе эти раны.

– Я ничего не проявлял, – сказал Фрэнк. – Я не творил с собой никакого дерьма.

– Я знаю, я не это имел в виду, – взволнованно начал оправдываться Джерард. – Это просто… Я же говорил, что люди со стигматами мечтали о таких метках, чтобы выразить великое горе по поводу страданий Христа. Бичевание не является столь же культовой частью Страсти, как распятие. 

– Я думал, Иисус был приколочен руками и ногами, – Фрэнк прижал подбородок к груди, когда руки Джерарда скользнули к его плечам. – Но у меня-то запястья, которые буквально убиты.

– Это не совсем точно, – Уэй отошёл, и Фрэнк услышал, как он снова включает камеру. – Руки бы просто оторвались под тяжестью тела, понимаешь? Учёные почти доказали, что при распятии гвозди вгонялись в запястья, где-то между костями. 

Фрэнк посмотрел вниз на свои запястья, обмотанные опрятными белыми бинтами, скрывающими жуткие стежки. – Ох…

– Суть в том, что распятие обычно не являлось смертной казнью, – сказал Джерард, щёлкая фотоаппаратом, отчего комната каждый раз вспыхивала. – Это было чем-то вроде наказания крайней меры, понимаешь? Часть проблемы состояла в том, что если приколачивать людей запястьями, то у них будет, эм, временная асфиксия, удушье. Скрещенные ноги поддерживали тело и снижали риск смерти от несчастного случая.

Фрэнк посмотрел на плакат человека без кожи, состоявшего только из мышц и костей, висевший на противоположной стене.

– Смерть от несчастного случая? Никогда бы не подумал, что прежде чем распять кого-то, люди внимательно изучали книги по здоровью и безопасности. 

Джерард что-то невнятно промычал.

– Я же говорил, что распятие не было способом убийства людей. Иногда людям вгоняли кресты в гениталии, чтобы поддержать общее здоровье их тела.

– Что?! – Фрэнк резко развернулся, почти что вышибая камеру из рук Джерарда. – То есть ты говоришь, что я в любой момент могу очнуться с гвоздём в моём члене?

– Это крайне маловероятно, – Джерард сморщил нос. – Я бы и вовсе не волновался об этом.

– Тебе-то легко говорить, ты ведь свой вообще не используешь! – Фрэнк взобрался на кровать и обмотал вокруг себя одеяло, словно таким образом он может защититься от маньяков, косящихся с молотком и гвоздями на его промежность.

Джерард моргнул несколько раз.

– Нигде не говорилось о том, что такое случалось с Иисусом, если это тебя успокоит.

Фрэнк уткнулся лицом в вытянутые колени.

– Это намного хуже, чем я думал.

Джерард издал странный звук, и Фрэнк поднял голову, чтобы найти того негодяя, что смеялся над ним.

– Прости, – Уэй перестал хихикать, когда Айеро в ярости уставился на него. – Прости, просто… ты не думаешь, что твой пенис должен заботить тебя сейчас меньше всего? 

– Я вообще не верю, что ты - священник, – сказал Фрэнк самым убийственным голосом. – Священники должны быть милыми.  
Джерард снова засмеялся. Он уже порозовел, пытаясь сдержаться и не засмеяться во весь голос над неудачей Фрэнка. И это было бы даже раздражающе, если бы не… ой, да боже, заткнись, сказал ему Фрэнк. Священнику!

Джерард отложил свою камеру и вновь обратил внимание на татуировку ангела.

– Ты сказал, что твоя спина очень быстро зажила, – сказал он медленно. – Ты ведь сделал эту татуировку за пару дней до нашей первой встречи?

– Да, – ответил Фрэнк, скрестив руки на груди. – А что? 

– Ну, – Джерард слегка наклонил голову вбок. – Я не так уж много знаю об этом, но разве обычно татуировки заживают не дольше, чем это было в этот раз?

Фрэнк кивнул.

– Я просто думал… Что те странные события, которые произошли со мной, каким-то образом поспособствовали заживлению, не знаю.

– А что заставило тебя выбрать именно такой рисунок? – Джерард глубокомысленно закусил губу.

– Не знаю, – Фрэнк глянул вниз на свою татуировку. – Она мне просто сразу же понравилась.

– Хмм… – задумчиво промычал Уэй. – Ты думаешь…

В этот момент Брайан и Майки вошли в комнату, и первый стремглав понёсся к кровати.

– Как он, Отец?

В течение минуты Фрэнк не мог понять, к кому обращается Брайан, но потом Джерард закивал и положил руку на плечо Шектера.

– Он в порядке. Это очень хорошо, что Вы нашли его вовремя. Я говорил с врачами.

Брайан провёл рукой по волосам, выглядя несчастным.

– Я ведь собирался уволить его.

– Вы спасли ему жизнь, – сказал ему Джерард. Мужчина только покачал головой.

– Почему это врачи обсуждали меня с тобой? – спросил Фрэнк, чтобы прервать эту неловкую тишину, и конечно же не для того, чтобы снова обратить внимание Джерарда на себя. – Разве конфиденциальность отношений между врачом и пациентом уже не действует? 

– Всё дело в воротничке, – заговорил Майки. – Он действует на людей даже лучше, чем значок ФБР, и они сразу же разглашают все тайны. 

– Не то, чтобы я злоупотребляю им, – искренне сказал Брайану Джерард. – Но иногда он, действительно, пригождается.

– Спасибо, что пришли, Отец, – Шектер пожал парню руку. – Извините меня за, ну, то, как я вёл себя до этого. Просто я беспокоился.

– Ничего страшного.

– Эй, я всё ещё здесь вообще-то, – сказал Фрэнк, смотря на Брайана и Джерарда, которые демонстрировали друг другу их «ты-можешь-мне-верить» выражение лица. 

– Я должен провести кое-какие исследования, – ответил Джерард, начиная собирать свои вещи. Он подошёл к краю кровати, взял руку Фрэнка в свои ладони и нежно сжал. – Ты позвонишь мне, если что-то ещё произойдёт, так ведь?

– Ага. Спасибо, – Фрэнк сжал руки Джерарда в ответ, пытаясь получить как можно больше приятных ощущений, словно возможно было запастись ими на будущее.

Уэй-старший улыбнулся ему и поймал руку брата на выходе из комнаты, наклоняясь к нему, чтобы поговорить о чём-то. Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как они выходили из палаты, и отчего-то чувствовал себя покинутым и ещё как-то очень глупо. Почему он так сильно нуждался в присутствии этого парня? Это ведь совсем ничего не значило.

– Эй, – окликнул его Брайан, когда дверь закрылась. Он подошёл и сжал другую его руку. – Эй, Фрэнки.

Если бы нужно было выбрать одну единственную вещь, которую Айеро ненавидит больше всего, то это было бы чувство вины. Когда люди считали себя виноватыми из-за него. Благодаря ему. Неважно. Суть в том, что если Фрэнк сам не заставлял их почувствовать вину посредством своих щенячьих глазок или супер сильного показательного кашля, словно ему срочно требуется аппарат искусственного дыхания, то парень не желал слышать слова извинения.

– Забудь.

– Фрэнк… – Брайан как-то непонятно содрогнулся всем телом.

– Ты спас мне жизнь, – прервал его Айеро. – Так сказал Джерард. Ты же не собираешься меня теперь увольнять?

– Конечно нет, – резко оборвал его Брайан. – Но, почему ты не говорил мне, что чувствуешь себя так плохо? Мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать.

– Брайан, я тебе в последний раз говорю, – парень откинулся назад на подушки, внезапно чувствуя себя истощённым и чертовски уставшим. – Я этого не делал. 

– Конечно, твои запястья сами внезапно взорвались, – сказал Брайан, скрещивая руки на груди. Он всегда злился, когда был взволнован, Фрэнк помнил это и надеялся, что его босс не решит размозжить его голову больничной уткой, стоявшей под кроватью. 

Он глубоко вдохнул несколько раз и спокойно спросил:

– Я когда-нибудь казался тебе подавленным?

– Нет, – Брайан неуверенно пожал плечами.

– Я когда-нибудь давал тебе причины думать, что я могу совершить самоубийство?

– Нет, – признался Шектер. – Но…

– А если бы этого не произошло, и кто-нибудь попросил бы составить тебя список людей, у которых вероятность совершить самоубийство была бы наименьшей, моё имя было бы наверху этого списка?

– Фрэнк, – сказал Брайан раздражённо. – Это не…

– Ты видишь оружие?

– Что? – Шектер моргнул. 

– Ты видишь хоть что-то, чем я мог сделать это? – Фрэнк протянул вперёд свои руки.

– Ну, нет, но…

– Тогда, что? – нетерпеливо воскликнул Айеро. – Я проткнул свои запястья, избавился от доказательств, а затем устроился на полу в собственной ванной и решил ждать, пока придёт моя смерть?!

– А разве есть другой вариант? – Брайан всплеснул руками. – Я прихожу к тебе домой, нахожу тебя всего в крови в ванной, а за день до этого у тебя произошла внезапная вспышка гнева на работе, что я должен был думать?

– Я не знаю! – закричал Фрэнк. – Я ничего, блять, не понимаю, Брайан. Я знаю только то, что Вселенная явно ненавидит меня и творит со мной какое-то дерьмо, а ты обвиняешь в этом меня!

Брайан пялился на него в течение нескольких минут, а затем рвано выдохнул и уронил голову на руки.

– А что думает Святой Отец?

– Он думает, у меня стигматы, – сказал Фрэнк, потому что он больше не мог держать это в себе, ему нужно было высказаться. 

– О, конечно, – сказал Брайан, глядя на его руки. – Так и есть. 

\- Я серьёзно, ребята, вы должны вытащить меня отсюда. 

Рэй посмотрел на Боба, а затем снова перевёл свой взгляд на Фрэнка. Ребята возвышались по бокам его кровати как часовые, у обоих руки были скрещены на груди. 

\- Я не знаю, Фрэнки, если доктора говорят, что тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то…

\- Я на твоей стороне, чувак, - прервал его Боб, на что Рэй лишь удручённо вздохнул.

\- Я почти уверен, что помогать суицидникам сбегать из больницы незаконно, Боб. Ты хочешь получить взбучку от охранников больницы? 

\- Положись на меня, друг, я справлюсь с ними, - ответил Боб. – И не говори слово «взбучка».

– Я не суицидник, – возразил Фрэнк. – Но ни один психиатр не поверит мне, Торо, ты только посмотри на меня. – Он протянул вперёд свои руки.

– Боже, дай мне сил, – подняв взгляд к потолку, с тяжёлым вздохом сказал Рэй.

– Верь мне, – мрачно отозвался Фрэнк, потянув за подолы своей больничной рубахи. – Это не поможет.

– Больницы – это сущее дерьмо, чувак, – сказал Боб. Все знали, что он ненавидел подобные учреждения так же сильно, как и идиотскую рекламу по телевизору, из-за которой фильмы и передачи прерываются на самом интересном месте. Фрэнк помнил один случай, когда Брайар пытался заставить голубя-жулика вылететь из магазина, а не летать вокруг по помещению, и неловко шлёпнулся на пол, разбив зеркало и изрезав себе бедро. В больницу он не решался идти около трёх дней.

– … и ты почти умер тогда, – напомнил Рэй разгорячённому другу. – Я не хочу больше видеть, как чья-то нога принимает такой оттенок, так что лучше Фрэнку остаться здесь…

– С его ногой всё в порядке, – нахмурился Боб. – И это Фрэнк, эй, он не собирается засовывать свою голову в духовку.

– Не собираюсь, – заверил парень Рэя, потянув того за рукав.

– Ты не обязан помогать, – сказал Брайар, начиная собирать вещи Фрэнка, чтобы он смог одеться. – Можешь просто сказать, что ничего не видел и ни о чём не знал.

– Конечно я должен вам помочь! – воскликнул Торо, всплеснув руками. – Да если я оставлю вас одних, то вы умудритесь себе «случайно» вазэктомию* сделать. 

Фрэнк закончил натягивать на себя джинсы, спрыгнул с кровати и принялся обуваться.

– Нам нужно поторопиться, он сказали, что психиатр уже скоро придёт.

– Вот чёрт, – воскликнул Боб. – Они не могли разрешить тебе воспользоваться Медикейд, когда твои лёгкие закатывали истерику и отказывались работать, зато сейчас предоставляют психиатра, который тебе и даром не нужен.

– Боже, благослови Америку, – ответил Фрэнк, натягивая футболку. 

Проблема была в том, что они не знали, как выглядит психиатр, поэтому Фрэнку приходилось прятаться каждый раз, когда доктора проходили мимо них, а это случалось довольно часто, потому что они всё же были в больнице. К счастью, Фрэнк мог прятаться за… ну, всеми вещами, что больше его, и таких было множество, так что всё шло нормально, пока они не оказались у очереди к кабинету неотложной помощи, и Рэй внезапно развернулся, заставив Айеро сесть на кресло.

– Какого?..

– Дарнинг, – шикнул Рэй, и они с Бобом образовали некую живую стену, скрывая Фрэнка из вида.

Это довольно удручающе, думал Фрэнк, что все его друзья знали, как выглядит его любимый доктор Дарнинг, и сам доктор, скорее всего, тоже знал, как выглядят Рэй и Боб, но его размышления прервала девушка на соседнем кресле.

– Привет, танцор.

Айеро удивился, подняв глаза и увидев перед собой ту девушку из клуба, с которой танцевал. Она была одета в джинсы и футболку, но это определённо была она.

– Танцовщица!

– Заболел? – спросила она, улыбнувшись.

– Я? – встрепенулся Фрэнк, спуская рукава кофты как можно ниже, чтобы девушка не заметила его перебинтованные запястья. – О нет, нет, просто навещаю кое-кого. А ты в порядке?

– Да, в порядке, – девушка посмотрела в экран ноутбука у себя на коленях и стала перелистывать фотографии, которые, видимо, скинула туда со своей камеры, как решил Фрэнк. – Я упала в школе, ударилась головой. Они просто хотели убедиться, что у меня нет… как его там… потрясения.

– Сотрясения, – поправил её Фрэнк и улыбнулся, когда девушка кивнула и повторила слово за ним. – Не думал, что ты учишься в школе. Мне казалось, ну, знаешь…

– Я танцую, чтобы платить за обучение.

– О, я имел в виду не… – начал Фрэнк, но был прерван внезапно оказавшимся сзади него Рэем, который надавил на его голову так, что Фрэнку пришлось уткнуться буквально в сам ноутбук девушки.

– Не высовывайся! – шикнул на него Торо.

– Эм, – невнятно пробормотал парень, поняв, что находится лицом к лицу с камерой девушки, которая, собственно, была единственным предметом, отделявшим его от её промежности. – Стоп… Что ты смотришь сейчас?

– Фото с вечеринки, – ответила девушка, пролистывая некоторые из них. – О, подожди, я покажу тебе парня, который пытался натянуть на голову презерватив. 

Странные чуваки с головами в презервативах всегда были чертовски интересны. Ну и Фрэнку ничего не оставалось, как смотреть на эти бесконечные фотографии и выслушивать от девушки информацию о том, как кого зовут, и кто с кем спал, потому что рука Рэя давила на шею Фрэнка как грёбаная тонна кирпичей, ни в коем случае не позволяя подняться.

Кто-то знакомый промелькнул на экране, и Фрэнк сказал:

– Подожди! Я знаю этого парня, давай назад.

Девушка покорно пролистнула несколько фото назад, и на дюймовом экране высветилось самодовольная физиономия Даррена Хейвуда.

– Ублюдок. 

– Ты его знаешь?

– К сожалению, – ответил Фрэнк, гримасничая.

– Говнюк, – презрительно отозвалась девушка. Она пролистала ещё несколько фото вперёд, и он снова был там, сидевший в джакузи в окружении кучи девчонок. И его поганые друзья тоже были там. – Он уговаривал мою подругу Елену сделать ему минет, и у него, как ты говоришь, было что-то металлическое…

– На яйцах? – решил уточнить Фрэнк, сказав это, возможно, слишком громко, заставив старушку, сидевшую в кресле напротив, презрительно цокнуть языком. – Эм, я имею в виду, у него был пирсинг, да? В…  
– Ага, – сморщилась девушка. – Елена отказала ему, и он назвал её шлюхой, – её лицо стало ещё более угрюмым, и она начала материться на языке, который Фрэнк не понимал. 

– Да, это похоже на него. Подожди-ка минутку… - Фрэнк поднёс камеру к лицу и стал внимательно рассматривать фотографию и дату в углу снимка. – Когда это было?

– Эм… – девушка задумчиво посмотрела не него. – Несколько недель назад?

– Ублюдок, - вновь повторил парень.

\- Фрэнк, нам пора идти, - тихо сказал Боб откуда-то из-за спины.

\- Подожди, как тебя зовут? – спросил Фрэнк у сидящей рядом девушки.

\- Мария, - ответила девушка, протягивая руку в формальном жесте.

\- Фрэнк, - ответил парень, пожав её. – Слушай, у тебя есть email?

\- Конечно, - закатив глаза, ответила она.

\- Фрэнк, сейчас, - разозлённо прошипел Рэй, но Айеро его просто проигнорировал. 

\- А ты можешь отправить мне эти фотографии?

\- Зачем? – Мария скептически сузила глаза. – Ты выложишь их в интернет?

\- Нет, нет, - стал заверять её Фрэнк, копаясь в рюкзаке в поисках карандаша. – Я не какой-то там сумасшедший, серьёзно, и я могу сделать тебе что-нибудь взамен. Но если ты мне отошлёшь эти фотографии, то они могут очень помочь в спасении моей задницы кое от чего. 

Он накарябал адрес своей электронной почты на задней части какого-то флаера с концерта и передал девушке с просто ангельским выражением лица.

Девушка засомневалась, но Фрэнк не успел сказать ни слова, потому что в тот момент он почувствовал, как руки Боба хватают его за талию и просто поднимают в воздух.

\- Какого чёрта, Боб?

\- Нам нужно идти, - шикнул на него Брайар и потащил к двери, рядом с которой уже нервно метался Рэй.

\- Пожалуйста! – попросил Фрэнк, скомкав бумажку и кинув её Марии, пока его самого настойчиво волокли к выходу. – Серьёзно, я сделаю всё, что захочешь, я…

\- Заставь Майки Уэя позвонить мне! – неожиданно откликнулась девушка, встав и случайно скинув все вещи со своих колен. – Майки звонит мне, и ты получаешь фотографии.

\- Сделано! – крикнул ей в ответ Фрэнк, а в следующую секунду он уже оказался на парковке, пошатываясь, пока Рэй и Боб побежали в поисках машины Торо.

\- Это было очень дерьмово с вашей стороны! - закричал Фрэнк, уже сидя на заднем сидении – он ненавидел быть самым низким – когда они стремительно уматывали прочь. – Я делал важное открытие!

\- Ты мог стать важным открытием для Дарнинга, тупица, умерь уже свой пыл! – рявкнул на него Боб и влепил подзатыльник, сидя при этом на переднем сидении. – Что ты там делал вообще, да и в любом случае, ты думаешь, сейчас самое время, чтобы клеить цыпочек?

\- Мы можем, пожалуйста, не бить человека со стежками на запястьях в моей машине? Я не хочу запачкать салон кровью, - прервал их Рэй, снижая скорость до своей типично-бабушкиной манеры, когда больница осталась позади. – И всё же, Фрэнк, что там было такого важного?

\- Чёртов Даррен Хэйвуд был в чёртовой горячей ванне через пять чёртовых минут после того, как я сделал ему пирсинг, - ответил Айеро, ёрзая на заднем сидении. – И, возможно, у него ещё и был секс. У неё есть фотографии.

\- Ты серьёзно? – воскликнул Боб, сильно ударяя кулаком по приборной панели. – Блять, да!

\- Всё, что мне нужно сделать, это заставить Майки позвонить ей, и тогда она пришлёт фотографии мне по электронной почте. – Фрэнк откинулся на сиденье и почувствовал волну спокойствия, разливающуюся внутри него. – О да, спасибо, Боже.

Рэй посмотрел в зеркала и включил поворотники, оповещая о том, что собирается перестраиваться в другой ряд.

\- Это очень здорово, Фрэнки, но я хочу пожелать тебе удачи в попытке заставить Майкиуэя сделать что-то, что ему не хочется делать.

\- О, не беспокойся, - самодовольно улыбнулся Фрэнк. – У меня есть секретное оружие.

*  
\- Ты спал с кем-то, не позвонив ей после этого ни разу?

Майки сидел на кушетке Фрэнка, уронив голову на ладони, а Джерард стоял над ним, держа руки на бёдрах.

\- Майки, я не могу поверить, что ты мог поступить так!

\- Я никогда и не говорил, что позвоню ей, - стал оправдываться младший Уэй. – Она ничего не просила, это был просто перепих.

\- Майки, - многозначительно начал Джерард, - когда ты спишь с кем-то, твоё тело даёт обещание, даже если ты не делаешь это сам.

\- Это потому что я пару дней назад не прикрыл тебя, да? – Майки в отчаянии посмотрел на Фрэнка, на что тот усмехнулся и поднял большие пальцы вверх.

\- Но ты же знаешь, что играть с чужими чувствами плохо, Майк, - с сожалением сказал ему Джерард.

\- У меня был внебрачный секс, - уныло произнёс Майки. – Наверное, я уже в списке грешников. 

\- Богу всё равно на то, куда ты суёшь свой член, - Джерард помахал руками перед лицом брата. – Для него имеет значение, когда ты играешь с чьими-то чувствами. Это грех!

\- О, постой, я не играл с ней, Джерард, она даже не спрашивала, сможет ли увидеть меня снова.

\- Конечно она хочет увидеть тебя ещё раз, Майки! – сказал священник недоверчиво. – Ты это ты. 

За этим следовала тишина, внезапно прервавшаяся тихим «Оууу» от Рэя.

\- Даже если это не поможет Фрэнку, - сказал Джерард тихо, присаживаясь рядом с братом и кладя руку ему на колено, - ты должен позвонить ей, потому что это будет правильно. Факт того, что от этого зависит благополучие твоих друзей, является только бонусом, так ведь?

\- Они что, дают тебе уроки, как быть таким правильным всё время? – спросил Майки, поднимая взгляд.

\- Нет, - тихо рассмеялся Джерард. – Это у меня от мамы.

\- Хорошо, - согласился младший Уэй. – Хорошо, я позвоню ей.

Брайан заставил всех подпрыгнуть, ударив обоими кулаками по столу и затем вскидывая их в воздух с победным криком: «Да!» Все уставились на него.  
\- Простите, - робко извинился он. – Я просто чувствую себя таким освобождённым теперь, Господи Иисусе, Боже, спасибо, блять.

— Чувак, — Рэй жестом показал Брайану замолчать, — не богохульствуй.

Боб закатил глаза.

— Я полностью уверен, что Святой Отец говорит на настоящей латыни, Торо.

— Так и есть, — горделиво выдал Майки.

Брайан выглядел слегка смущённым.

— Простите, Святой Отец.

— Absit iniuria verbis,* — произнёс Джерард, затем обернулся к Майки и серьёзно сказал, — Magnum frates spectat te.**

— Да ну нахуй! — воскликнул Майки, доставая телефон.

Фрэнк наблюдал за всем этим действом со своей кровати, где Брайан приказал ему оставаться, пока от него не последуют дальнейшие указания. От нечего делать он задумался, говорили ли римляне на латыни так же сексуально, как это делал Джерард, но потом осознал, что Бог мог услышать его мысли, и громко закашлялся, будто это могло его прикрыть.

Брайан моментально подскочил и поспешил к Фрэнку.

— Ты в порядке? Тебе принести воды или ещё чего-нибудь? 

— Я в порядке, Брайан, в который раз уже тебе говорю, — сказал Фрэнк, отмахиваясь от него. — Особенно теперь, когда мы знаем, что Хэйвуд сам занёс инфекцию в свои проклятые яйца.

Брайан сел на краю кровати и слегка дотронулся до запястья Фрэнка, не задевая повязку.

— Болит? 

— Нет, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Странно, да?

— Вообще всё это странно, — с жаром выпалил Брайан, — но, по крайней мере, нас не посадят.

— Думаю, я бы всё равно провёл ночку в тюрьме независимо от этого дерьма, — произнёс Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза.

Пальцы Брайана скользили туда-сюда, то и дело задевая повязку. Он погладил тыльную сторону ладони Фрэнка большим пальцем.

— Не думал, что ты веришь в Бога, — сказал он.

— Я и не верю, — Фрэнк распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Брайана, который сейчас уставился на его запястья. Кровь слегка просочилась сквозь повязку, но достаточно, чтобы образовать идеально ровные красные разводы на обоих белоснежных бинтах.

Брайан откашлялся.

— Святой Отец...

— Чувак, зови его Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк, но Брайан не обратил на него внимания.

— Фрэнк, Святой Отец и впрямь считает, что это стигматы.

Фрэнк обернулся и посмотрел на Джерарда, который объяснял что-то Бобу, активно жестикулируя. Тот в свою очередь кивал, пребывая в задумчивом виде. Рэй сидел поодаль, наблюдая за говорящим по телефону Майки.

— А что думаешь ты?

Брайан ничего не ответил. Как казалось Фрэнку, он выглядел поистине расстроенным, будто вокруг происходило что-то ужасное. Он вполне допускал такое. По какой-то неясной причине его не покидало странноватое ощущение умиротворённости. Горько было вспоминать, что несколько дней назад он истекал кровью у Брайана на руках. Такие вещи обычно не происходили наяву.

Он обхватил палец Брайана и слегка сжал его.

— Я в порядке.

— Ага, — Брайан сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, отчего его грудная клетка медленно вздымалась и опускалась. — Ладно, слушай. С этого момента, что бы ни случилось, что бы это ни было и чем бы это ни оказалось, я всегда с тобой.

Фрэнк снова сжал его палец, не находя, что ответить. У Брайана было золотое сердце, но обычно он скорее говорил «Соберись, тряпка!», а не предлагал свою помощь при высокой температуре.

— Спасибо.

— Нет-нет, — говорил Джерард Бобу, — конечно же, я думаю, что женщины должны иметь право становиться священниками, безусловно, я просто говорю о том, что человек может сделать куда больше, чтобы изменить весь институт изнутри, вот и всё.

Боб сделал задумчивое лицо.

— Но если никто не захочет принимать обет священника, пока всё не изменится, у них попросту не будет выбора.

Джерард покачал головой.

— Я тоже так думаю, но я действительно...

— Отлично, — перебил его Майки, возвращаясь и захлопывая телефон на ходу. — Брайан, я дал ей твой адрес электронной почты. Она отошлёт фотографии тебе.

Брайан вознёс руки к небу в победоносном жесте.

— Аллилуйя, блять.

Джерард скрестил руки на груди.

— И она?.. — отрывочно спросил он.

Майки закатил глаза.

— Она просто хотела услышать, что Фрэнк не заправляет каким-нибудь сайтом эротического содержания или ещё чем-нибудь в этом роде. Не похоже, что она снова хочет оседлать меня.

— Почему нет? — Джерард нахмурился.

— О Господи, заткнись, — ответил Майки, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Смотри, я позвонил ей, она отошлёт фотографии, я выполнил своё обещание.

— Спасибо, Майки, — сказал Фрэнк.

Майки выглядел так, будто бы был не в своей тарелке.

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.

Фрэнк махнул рукой.

— Забей, чувак, это всё равно круто.

— Нет, — настаивал Майки, затем он скрестил руки на груди и опустил глаза в пол.

Нависла неловкая тишина, но потом Брайан похлопал Фрэнка по коленке, поднялся и произнёс:

— Ну же! Кто тут в настроении, чтобы отмыть ванную Фрэнка от крови?

— Я, — сказал Боб, тут же поднимаясь.

— О Боже, я хочу, я! — воскликнул Рэй и последовал примеру своего друга.

Джерард нахмурился, смотря на них снизу вверх, сидя на диване.

— Но Майки сказал, что вы уже всё отчистили.

— Святой Отец, мы можем задействовать в этом непростом деле ещё парочку или две свободных рук, — сказал Брайан, направляясь в сторону в ванной и ведя всех за собой; уходя, Джерард бросил Майки непонимающий взгляд.

— Но здесь же идеально чисто, — услышал Фрэнк из ванной, а затем дверь захлопнулась.

Фрэнк заметил взгляд Майки, и они оба рассмеялись.

— Твой брат, чувак.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Майки, слегка склоняясь вперёд. — Да уж, когда мы были детьми, я однажды попытался выдворить его из комнаты, чтобы уединиться со своей девушкой, он так и продолжал сидеть на месте. Было ощущение, будто все твои намёки засасывает огромная чёрная дыра.

— Может, он пытался спасти твою душу, — предположил Фрэнк. — Добрачный секс и всё такое.

Майки фыркнул, подходя и садясь на край кровати.

— Едва ли. Джерард не думал ни о чём, кроме секса до свадьбы, пока мы учились в старших классах.

Фрэнк засмеялся.

— Если бы я только знал его в то время.

— Я знал! — Майки тыкнул в него свои длинным костлявым пальцем. — Я знал, что у тебя есть к нему чувства, Господи, Фрэнк.

— Окей, во-первых, кто ещё говорит «есть чувства»? — Фрэнк схватил палец Майки и отвёл его руку в сторону, широко улыбаясь, чтобы скрыть нахлынувшее смущение. — И, во-вторых, я же шучу, ну, он же священник.

— Так и есть, — протянул Майки страдальческим голосом, а затем его тон резко стал серьёзным,— но, знаешь, это не одно и то же, если бы ты решил, что у тебя нет никаких помех, когда тебе бы приглянулся парень-натурал из кофейни на углу.

— Я знаю! — сомнительно произнёс Фрэнк. — Господи!

— Именно.

Фрэнк показал ему средний палец.

— Может, ты уже извинишься, и я посплю хоть немного?

— За что?

— За то, что не поддержал меня, когда Рэй и Боб решили провести маленькое хирургическое вмешательство в мою жизнь.

— Ты сказал ничего им не говорить!

— Это было до того!

— До чего?

— До того, как я стал думать, что схожу с ума! — воскликнул Фрэнк, раздражённо вскидывая руки в воздух.

Майки лишь уставился на него.

Фрэнк последовал его примеру и посмотрел на него в ответ; так они и сидели около полминуты. Учитывая все их подобные «состязания», это было одним из самых затяжных.

Майки разорвал зрительный контакт, закатив глаза.

— Отлично, — произнёс он скучающим тоном. — Уж прости, что гнев Божий делает из тебя такого засранца.

— Тогда и меня уж извини, что на месте сердца у тебя — лишь пустота да камень, — сострил Фрэнк, и они снова уставились друг на друга на добрые тридцать секунд.

Раздался крик Брайана:

— Вы закончили? Святому Отцу не сильно нравятся ванные.

— Зови его Джерард! — крикнули Майки и Фрэнк в унисон ему, и младший Уэй робко улыбнулся другу, а тот уже знал, что всё в порядке.

Остальные вышли из ванной комнаты, и Брайан начал говорить что-то о возвращении на работу.

— Я не хочу оставлять его одного, — с тревогой сказал он Майки, — но мне нужно созвониться с адвокатами, а Рэй и Боб уже оба заняты...

— Я останусь с ним, — сказал Джерард, и Брайан благодарно пожал ему руку.

Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— Может, вы уже прекратите говорить обо мне, будто меня здесь нет?

Боб погладил его по голове.

— Ну, как же мы могли забыть?

— Постарайся не проткнуть себе ничего, пока нас не будет, — добавил Рэй. Он дотронулся до локтя Майки. — Ты остаёшься?

— Нет, я с вами, — Майки взял через одеяло ногу Фрэнка и слегка покачал ей. — Я приду после работы, хорошо?

— Ладно, — ответил Фрэнк, махнув им на прощание, — идите уже.

Майки обнял Джерарда напоследок, а затем вышел вслед за остальными. Джерард подтащил стул к кровати Фрэнка и, усевшись, скрестил ноги и обхватил колени руками.

— Мне нравятся Рэй и Боб.

— Да, они классные, — согласился Фрэнк. — Эй, можешь передать мне сигареты?

Джерард протянул руку, а затем застыл; его лицо выражало нерешительность.

— Тебе разве можно?

— Они не слишком тяжёлые.

Джерард пожал плечами, прикурил сигарету и передал её Фрэнку, украдкой посматривая на него до тех пор, пока он, наконец, не сказал:

— Угощайся.

Джерард зажёг сигарету и с облегчением затянулся.

— Ммм, спасибо. Оставил свои в машине.

— Рядом с коллекцией церковных песнопений?

— Верно, — Джерард широко улыбнулся.

— Так странно, что ты — священник, — внезапно выпалил Фрэнк. — Ты же нормальный парень. Не могу поверить, что ты никогда, ну, знаешь, не делал этого.

Джерард выдохнул дым куда-то в сторону.

— Я же не был рождён священником.

— Значит, у тебя был секс, — заключил Фрэнк и рассмеялся, когда Джерард закатил глаза. — Ну и что, тебе разве не понравилось?

— Что в нём может не понравиться? — Джерард вертел сигарету в руках. — В сане священника кроется куда больше, чем просто обет безбрачия, Фрэнк. Никто не становится священником, чтобы попросту не заниматься сексом.

— Тогда зачем ты стал священником?

Джерард надолго замолчал, так надолго, что Фрэнк даже подумал, что он не собирался отвечать, но затем он всё же произнёс:

— Я хотел спасать людей.

Фрэнк рассмеялся.

— Ты же не серьёзно?

— Церковь спасла мою жизнь, — тихо произнёс Джерард. — До этого я полностью запутался, Фрэнк, ты даже представить себе не можешь. А потом я открыл для себя Бога, и он спас меня. Неожиданно моя жизнь наполнилась смыслом.

— Ты прямо как из документального фильма, — восхитился Фрэнк. — Ты открыл Бога, и он спас тебя? Ты сам себя слышишь?

Джерард покосился на него.

— Знаешь, ты на удивление скептичен для человека со стигматами.

— Мы не знаем, что это, — поправил его Фрэнк. — Да и в любом случае, как ты можешь делать выводы, увидев за всю свою жизнь только тосты и... Меня? Ты хочешь спасать людей, но не лучше ли тебе читать проповеди, например?

— Я хотел! — воскликнул Джерард. — Я хотел просвещать молодёжь, этих детей из бедных и опасных районов. Это была и есть моя цель.

— Так почему же ты тогда этим не занимаешься?

— Я занимался, — Джерард нахмурился, взглянув на сигарету, и закусил губу, — и мне это нравилось.

— И что случилось потом?

Джерард облокотился на спинку стула и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я пытался... Дети спрашивали у меня совета, и я говорил им то, что считал правильным для себя, а это не всегда совпадало с официальными учениями Церкви, и... Что ж, некоторым родителям это не понравилось, и это дошло до епископа, и вот ему это действительно не понравилось. Я был упёртым идиотом и не отступился от своих установок, и теперь они держат меня как можно дальше от детей, и, Фрэнк, клянусь, если ты сейчас снова пошутишь насчёт послушничества, я буду читать псалом, пока твои уши не начнут кровоточить, не говоря уже о твоих запястьях.

Фрэнк протянул руки в защитном жесте.

— Клянусь Господом, я даже не думал об этом.

Джерард сердито сложил руки на груди.

— Рад слышать.

— Дело в том, что я понимаю твоё желание помочь людям, чувак, особенно детям, но почему священник? Почему не социальный работник или учитель?

Джерард выглядел смятённым.

— Иногда я выполняю и их роль.

— Да, — терпеливо ответил Фрэнк, — но этим людям разрешено заниматься сексом.

— Обет безбрачия подразумевает не только отказ от земных утех, — объяснил Джерард. — Если у священника есть семья, партнёр или дети, значит они в любом случае будут для него на первом месте, так ведь? — Фрэнк кивнул, и Джерард продолжил. — А для священника на первом месте должно стоять служение Господу, вот и всё.

Фрэнк задумался об этом.

— Надо полагать.

— Ладно, а что насчёт тебя? — Джерард указал на лицо Фрэнка. — Как ты пришёл к тому, чтобы делать пирсинг?

— Я был призван, — торжественно произнёс Фрэнк.

Теперь настала очередь Джерарда закатывать глаза.

— Господь, даруй мне терпение, — драматично воскликнул он.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся.

— Что я могу на это сказать? Ты взял и вот так просто сказал, что был послан Богом спасать детей или как там? А я всего лишь навсего прокалываю людям соски.

— Буэ, — изрёк Джерард, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты не тех взглядов?

— Просто это так странно, — Джерард скривил лицо. — Всё это буквально шокирует меня.

— В этом тоже очень легко ошибиться, — поддержал его Фрэнк. — Знаешь, если игла соскользнёт и пройдёт не под соском, а сквозь него...

— Прекрати! — Джерард хлопнул в ладоши прямо перед его глазами, будто Фрэнк на самом деле собирался вынуть колечко из соска прямо перед его глазами. — Я не могу этого выдержать.

— Как часто для тебя это становится камнем преткновения?

— Чаще, чем ты думаешь, — мрачно пробормотал Джерард.

Фрэнк снова рассмеялся, но, в конце концов, сжалился.

— Я не знаю, просто я всегда этим занимался. Люди делают себе пирсинг и татуировки, которым, кстати, я только учусь, в качестве подарка. Они навсегда запомнят, как сдавали на права, если проколят уши себе в награду. Мне нравится, это круто.

— Значит, мы оба дарим счастье людям, — Джерард улыбнулся, а затем продолжил. — Знаешь, в Библии ведь тоже упоминается пирсинг.

— Правда?

— О да. По сути пирсинг связан с золотым тельцом, ну, знаешь, подложный идол, которого Господь терпеть не мог и который ещё был вылит из расплавленных золотых серёг. А ещё там есть часть, где слугам прокалывают уши, чтобы отметить их, как собственность.

— Неплохая попытка выставить в блистательном свете модификации с телом, Библия, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

Джерард рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Если подумать, то проколы в ушах были только у слуг и неверующих. Там так же есть часть, где один из слуг Авраама делает Ребекке пирсинг в носу, — Джерард коснулся руки Фрэнка. — Эм, у тебя есть ещё какие-то религиозные отметины?

— Если и есть, то я о них не знаю, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Кроме того, если с татуировками и пирсингом не берут в Рай, то я одной ногой в заднице.

— Я в это не верю.

— Ты думаешь, что Господь не против татуировок?

— Я думаю, что мы приходим к Господу такими, какие мы есть. Фрэнк, у нас у всех есть отметины. У некоторых они более заметны, у некоторых — менее, всё просто.

Фрэнк не знал, что и сказать на это. Он никогда не встречал кого-то, похожего на Джерарда; он попросту изливал эти предложения прямо на него, которые, по сути, должны были смущать, но всё было наоборот: он всё сильнее и сильнее хотел сидеть в ногах у Джерарда и слушать его вечно.

— Думаю, мы не такие уж разные с тобой, — сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк слишком громко рассмеялся, чтобы скрыть замешательство.

— Я не знаю, чувак, думаю, у меня была бы проблема, если бы я устраивался на работу, где настольная книга запрещает тебе дрочить.

— Библия ничего не говорит об этом.

— Что? — Фрэнк скривил лицо. — Конечно же, говорит.

— Нет, — Джерард покачал головой. — Катехизм — да, на основании извращения священной репродуктивной функции, но Библия ничего не говорит о том, что мастурбация — это грех.

— Да конечно же, говорит!

— Ладно, — Джерард вызывающе махнул, — и где же это написано?

— Ты не будешь проливать семя своё на землю, — торжествующе провозгласил Фрэнк. — Левит или как там это дерьмо называется.

— Левит — книга для сумасшедших, которая призывает забивать людей до смерти камнями попросту за поедание коктейля из креветок, — сказал Джерард, слегка улыбаясь. — Книга, которую ты так восторженно декламировал, называется Книга Бытия, и там говорится не о том.

— Хорошо, праведник ты наш, и о чём же там на самом деле?

— И сказал Иуда Онану: войди к жене брата твоего, женись на ней, как деверь, и восстанови семя брату твоему, — незамедлительно выпалил Джерард. — Онан знал, что семя будет не ему, и потому, когда входил к жене брата своего, изливал на землю, чтобы не дать семени брату своему. Зло было пред очами Господа то, что он делал; и Он умертвил и его.

Фрэнк взглянул на него.

— Выходит , отказ карается смертью? Потому что я знаю огромное количество католических семей, которые по горло в дерьме, если это действительно так.

— Смысл этого предания не совсем в этом.

— Тогда что за херня?! Зачем вообще этот Онан спал с женой своего брата? Я, конечно, не так увлекаюсь Библией, как ты, но я уже почти полностью уверен, что её можно отнести к книгам для взрослых.

— Так и есть, — Джерард, согласившись, едва заметно кивнул, — но его брат мёртв. Для Онана в этом случае было бы общественной нормой жениться на сестре своего брата и даровать ей ребёнка от имени брата.

— Отчего он умер?

На лице Джерарда отразилось непонимание.

— Господь умертвил его.

— За что?

— За то, что Онан проявил слабость в его глазах, — тихо произнёс Джерард и вздохнул, когда Фрэнк буквально впился в него взглядом. — Знаю-знаю.

— Иисус какой-то опасный в Ветхом Завете, ты не заметил? — произнёс Фрэнк, оглядывая потолок.

Джерард раздражённо взмахнул руками, игнорируя пугающее присутствие Господа.

— Смотри, Бог был зол на Онана не за то, что он спускал семя на землю, а за то, что тот не подчинился своему отцу, нарушил четвёртую заповедь и за то, что...

— Кончил на землю вместо того, чтобы спустить в жену своего мёртвого брата? — Фрэнк скрестил руки на груди поверх одеяла. — Ох, вот же подонок!

— Это не о... Не о «кончании», Фрэнк, — Джерард ударил по кровати для пущего выражения эмоций. Он начинал краснеть, и это было чертовски мило. — Онан отказался даровать ребёнка сестре своего брата, потому что у него не осталось никаких остатков мужского достоинства, но, тем не менее, он совокуплялся с ней, использовал в своих собственных целях, получая корыстное наслаждение. Он взял и превратил этот дар наслаждения и любви, который предполагался быть прекрасным и сакральным, в горечь жены своего брата, превратил её саму в огромную секс-игрушку, и вот это, блять, и есть грех, несомненно! Я не говорю, что он заслуживал смерти, но не думаешь ли ты, что он тот ещё засранец?

Фрэнк схватил одеяло, ощущая скорее себя огромным засранцем.

— Я не думал об этом в таком ключе.

— Никто и никогда не думает, — разгорячённо сказал Джерард. — На самом деле ты можешь разглядеть грех везде, если только захочешь. Библия богата, её можно воспринимать абсолютно по-разному. Я выбрал не интерпретировать это как «Бог ненавидит оргазмы».

Фрэнк всё прокручивал только что рассказанную историю у себя в голове.

— А что говорят на это сумасшедшие последователи Левита?

— У них практически всегда есть ответ на что угодно, — сухо произнёс Джерард. — Если бы мы жили по их правилам, нам пришлось бы убивать детей за то, что они смеют отвечать родителям, а все мужчины считались бы нечистыми только за то, что предаются усладам с женщинами.

— Серьёзно? — Фрэнк рассмеялся ещё сильнее, отчего Джерард, кажется, стал куда более раздражённым. — Их мать не объясняла им, откуда берутся дети?

— Очевидно, нет, — сказал Джерард, и на его неприступных губах начала расползаться робкая улыбка. — Я же говорил, они сумасшедшие.

— Получается, в Библии ничего не говорится про мастурбацию, — подтвердил Фрэнк.

Джерард склонил голову.

— Ничего из того, что я хотел бы, чтобы люди воспринимали близко к сердцу.

Фрэнк про себя просил прощения у матери и как бы невзначай спросил:

— Ну, а ты?

— Я что? — Джерард снова открыл свой блокнот с единорогом.

— Дрочишь? — спросил Фрэнк, сжимая простыни пальцами на ногах и даже переставая дышать от собственной смелости.

Джерард пожал плечами.

— Конечно.

— Серьёзно? — проскрипел Фрэнк.

— Ну да, — Джерард перевернул страницу, а затем поднял глаза на Фрэнка. — Я не сильно афиширую это, вот и всё.

— Оу, — еле слышно выпалил Фрэнк. — Оу.

Джерард снова о чём-то заговорил, о чём-то, связанном с татуировками, историей стигмат, но Фрэнк практически не слушал: он изо всех сил пытался не представлять, как Джерард, весь обнажённый, исключая воротничок на шее, трогает себя самым что ни на есть откровеннейшим образом. О Боже, Фрэнк попадёт в ад.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал Джерард. Он встал, и огласивший комнату скрип стула выудил Фрэнка из его греховного, фантазийного мира наслаждения.

— Ты уходишь? — спросил Фрэнк, хватая руку Джерарда ещё до того, как смог остановить себя. Они оба уставились на пальцы Фрэнка, обвивающие запястье Джерарда.

— Только в туалет, — медленно произнёс Джерард.

— Оу, — Фрэнк заставил себя отпустить его руку, храбро принимая на себя удар боли, которая, он знал, была уже в пути. — Эм.

— Попытайся расслабиться, — мягко сказал Джерард, всё ещё не отрывая глаз от руки Фрэнка. — Фрэнк... Ты?..

Фрэнк поднял голову.

— Я что?

Джерард нахмурился, но не со злостью — лишь задумчиво.

— Есть ли что-то, чего ты мне не говорил? Чувствуешь ли ты что-то... Что-то новое?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Нет, — ответил он, — ничего нового.

Джерард отвёл взгляд и вышел в туалет. Фрэнк лежал на спине и пялился в потолок, размышляя о том, как бы получше сказать ему «Хэй, можешь просто полежать со мной пару минут, чтобы у меня перестала болеть голова?». 

— У твоей машины горят фары, — произнёс Джерард на обратном пути из ванной комнаты. — Хочешь, я вырублю их?

— Да, — сказал Фрэнк, улыбаясь над незамысловатой игрой слов. Он услышал сигнал машины, затем последовало несколько сообщений от друзей (они спрашивали, почему он внезапно пропал с лица Земли), а затем...

«Фрэнк, это доктор Дёрнинг. Мне показалось, я на днях видел, как тебя выносили пару друзей из отделения экстренной медицинской помощи, но я надеюсь, что ошибся, потому что я говорил тебе держаться подальше от всякого дерьма и хоть на этот раз позаботиться о себе..»

Фрэнк закатил глаза.

«..Ладно, думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать о том, что я получил результаты анализа той мази, которую дал тебе твой новый друг-татуировщик. Несомненно, ты будешь рад услышать, что был абсолютно прав. Там только травы: немного розмарина, цикламена... И вроде как омела. О, ещё немного морозника, конопли... Похоже, всё, а настояно это всё на каком-то масле..»

Последовала пауза, в течение которой Фрэнк слегка вытянул руку в победоносном жесте, а затем Дёрнинг испортил ему всё торжество момента, добавив:

«..А по-настоящему волнующая новость, так это то, что мазь содержит беладонну, и она ядовитая, ну, разве природа не прекрасна? Так что мой совет: перестань мазаться этим дерьмом и не ешь её, ради всего святого..»

Настала очередная пауза и, наконец:

«...Позаботься о себе, Фрэнк. Ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти».

Машина снова засигналила, и Джерард появился в дверях.

— Так много людей заботятся о тебе, Фрэнк.

— Ага, — произнёс Фрэнк, чувствуя себя чрезмерно застенчивым. — По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что в этом дерьме, которое дал мне Люк.

— Да, это хорошая новость, — согласился Джерард, садясь обратно рядом с Фрэнком. — Эй, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Он поднялся и порылся в сумке, а затем вернулся и пододвинул стул ещё ближе к кровати перед тем, как сесть. У него в руках была огромная книга, которую он открыл и поставил Фрэнку на живот; перевернув пару страниц, он дошёл до определённого разворота.

— Это легенды Святого Франциска, — сказал Джерард, указывая на старца с ореолом вокруг головы; он склонился у горы, которая определённо не соответствовала общепринятым пропорциям. — А вот Серафим.

Ангел Фрэнка парил в небе, он был расплывчатым, чуть более розовым и менее потрёпанным, чем на его руке, но это определённо была она.

— Это моя татуировка.

— Да, — мягко сказал Джерард, наклоняясь чуть ближе. Его волосы щекотали щёку Фрэнка. — Что думаешь?

Фрэнк сжал простыни, и ему пришлось сглотнуть пару раз, затем он подождал, пока его рот хотя бы немного увлажнится, и просипел:

— Думаю, гора либо слишком далеко, либо действительно такая маленькая.

Джерард рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Думаю, Джотто ди Бондоне• всё же знает что-то о религиозном искусстве, но я учту твоё мнение, — он перелистнул несколько страниц, и перед Фрэнком предстала следующая картина. — Его обычно изображают с птицами. Вот яркий пример.

Фрэнк обвёл пальцем лицо старца.  
Он выглядел полностью удовлетворённым.

— Почему?

— Он любил животных, — произнёс Джерард с теплотой в голосе. — На самом деле, он — святой покровитель животных. И природы.

— Правда? — Фрэнк широко улыбнулся. — Это так круто.

— Да, я знал, что тебе понравится. Майки говорил, ты обожаешь животных.

— Да, — Фрэнк пришёл в подлинный восторг. — Раньше у меня была собака Элла. Она просто замечательная, но... Но я потерял её.

— Прости.

Фрэнк пожал плечами и дотронулся до страницы, где было изображено свечение вокруг головы Святого Франциска.

— Это Святой Джерард?

— Точно, — Джерард улыбнулся. — Он был келейником•• в Италии.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся ему.

— А чьим покровителем он был?

Джерард замялся, затем слегка закатил глаза и вздохнул.

— Беременных женщин.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, но попытался это скрыть, закрывая лицо руками, но ничего не вышло.

— Чувак, это уморительно, чёрт возьми.

— Он был духовным наставником монахинь, — добавил Джерард. — И он мог левитировать.

— Что? — Фрэнк ещё несколько минут смеялся, затем пару раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и положил руки на живот. — Ой, чувак, левитация... Что за херня-то вообще?

Джерард цокнул языком.

— Оу, тебе нужна просто капелька веры.

— Да похер! — Фрэнк снова взглянул на картину, а затем в глаза Джерарду. — Эм, помнишь, ты спрашивал накануне, нет ли у меня ещё татуировок с религиозной тематикой?

Джерард убрал книгу и кивнул.

— Эм, да?

— Ну, раньше я даже не думал об этом, но... Вот, — Фрэнк отодвинул одеяло и задрал футболку, обнажая живот и вытатуированных на бёдрах птиц. — Они выглядят абсолютно так же, как на картинке, нет?

Джерард передвинулся и теперь сидел на кровати около коленей Фрэнка, его лоб покрылся морщинками от напряжённого мыслительного процесса. Он взял камеру и навёл её на Фрэнка.

— Всё нормально?

Фрэнк кивнул, и Джерард сделал несколько снимков; для одного из них он наклонился поближе, чтобы запечатлеть кадр в масштабе. Фрэнк замер и задержал дыхание, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить здравый рассудок в то время, как разгорячённый священник пялился практически на его промежность.  
Джерард через пару секунд отложил камеру в сторону и дотронулся до кожи Фрэнка, постепенно разгибая пальцы, чтобы охватить навечно замурованных в кожу птиц.

— Всё нормально? — прошептал он вновь.

Нормально было мягко сказано. Присутствие Джерарда настолько притупляло боль, что Фрэнк даже её не чувствовал, и ощущение руки Джерарда, скользящей по его бёдрам и животу, совсем не было похоже на то, которое появлялось при принятии обезболивающих: это будто стремглав погрузиться в огромный стакан... Чего-то бурлящего и приятного. Фрэнк ощутил волну эйфории, пронизывающую всё его тело, всё его существо трепетало и желало большего. Он закусил губу и зажмурился, закрывая лицо руками, но этого не было достаточно, чтобы удержаться и не прильнуть к Джерарду всем телом, и он ничего не мог поделать с этим раздражающим звуком — звуком рваного и прерывистого вдоха, периодически вырывающегося из его горла.

Руки Джерарда немедленно замерли.

— Я делаю тебе больно?

— Ммм, — всё, что мог произнести Фрэнк, покачав головой. Он заставил себя вновь выпрямиться, задерживая воздух в лёгких, пока грудную клетку не начало жечь. Он чувствовал, как пот стекает сзади по шее и собирается над верхней губой; ему потребовалось собрать всю силу в кулак, чтобы не обхватить Джерарда ногами и не повалить его на кровать.

Он не мог перестать сжимать пальцами ног простыни, когда тёплая рука Джерарда коснулась его бедра, и он вновь не смог сдержать очередного вздоха. Он думал, что в следующую секунду не сдержится и начнёт плакать, истерично смеяться или же вообще попросту привяжет Джерарда к кровати и прижмётся к нему так близко, как только возможно. Это было определённо не сексуальное влечение: он не возбудился, ничего, но это ощущение... Затягивающее, которое сводит с ума и которого никогда не достаточно, которое, появляясь, заставляло взрываться его и распадаться на миллионы осколков. Он выпустил воздух из лёгких с ожесточённым свистом и внезапно обернулся, убирая руки Джерарда от себя; он тихо поскуливал, сжавшись в самый крохотный в мире комочек, всё ещё закрывая лицо руками.

— Прости, — выдохнул он. — Прости, это просто... Я не знаю, это странное ощущение.

Джерард на секунду замолчал, а затем откашлялся. Потом снова. Когда Фрэнк взглянул на него сквозь пальцы, он был ярко-пунцового цвета и опустил глаза в пол.

— Должен ли я...

— Дай мне поспать, — быстро пробормотал Фрэнк, одёргивая футболку и пытаясь не смотреться, словно только что получил тысячу оргазмов от одних лишь прикосновений. — Ты должен дать мне поспать. У тебя, скорее всего, есть дела поинтереснее, чем ошиваться здесь.

Джерард откашлялся в третий раз и оглядел комнату, словно загнанный зверь.

— Ты не должен быть один.

— Майки скоро вернётся, — Фрэнк сел и обернул одеяло вокруг себя, занимая руки, чтобы держать их при себе.

Поначалу Джерард выглядел так, будто намеревался начать спорить, но было похоже и на то, что он не прочь был подойти поближе к двери. И неудивительно, учитывая, что Фрэнк только что явно показал, чего он хочет, уставившись в пол.

— Джерард, — отчаянно настаивал Фрэнк, — пожалуйста, всё же в порядке.

— Думаю, я смогу поискать что-нибудь об этих травах, — Джерард помедлил. — Хотя я не знаю... Брайан от тебя не отходит.

— Давай я напишу им, — Фрэнк достал телефон и принялся печатать. Джерард застыл в дверях с волнением на лице, кидая на Фрэнка нервные быстрые взгляды и попеременно смотря в пол.

— Я... Джерард, всё в порядке. Я скажу им.

Джерард не то что бы метнулся к двери, но прошёл до неё достаточно быстро.

— Отлично. Я ухожу. Позвони, если я понадоблюсь.

— Хорошо! — сказал Фрэнк настолько бодро, насколько это было возможно. — Увидимся!

Джерард уже было засомневался, но в результате, всё же ушёл.

Фрэнк дождался щелчка закрывающейся двери, чтобы наконец взбить подушку, укутаться в одеяло и тяжело вздохнуть.

Боб присоединился к нему позже, прихватив ужин.  
— Ты просто какой-то ангел из рая, — заявил Фрэнк, а затем одёрнул себя. — Хм, то, что я сказал сейчас, было немного странно.

Боб просто молча кинул на него взгляд, а затем повернул голову к портативному телевизору, который он тоже притащил с собой.  
— Ты не можешь жить без телевизора, Фрэнк, это неправильно. Тебе нужно немного чёртовой нормальности. 

Фрэнк любил Боба, поэтому он поблагодарил его, похлопав по плечу, а когда тот включил «Большого брата»*, то начал говорить всякие гадости об этом шоу в течение пяти минут или около того.

Поодаль вопящие соседи по дому уже казались чем-то нормальным. Фрэнк и Боб смотрели новости и кричали на телевизор, затем они нашли марафон «Дом закрыт на ремонт»**, и оба притворялись, что они не плачут, когда дизайнеры со слезами на глазах представили прикованного к инвалидной коляске отца девяти детей с огромным чеком от фонда поощрительных стипендий.

В следующем эпизоде один ребёнок получил комнату, стилизованную под космическую лабораторию, и Фрэнк просто не смог удержаться от комментария:  
— Если бы я тоже отправил им видео, чувак, возможно, мне пришлось бы пройти через боль и несчастья. Где моя кроватка, в конце концов?  
— Что они собираются делать? — спросил Боб, полностью игнорируя его и набивая рот чипсами. — Установить забор для распятий? Торговый автомат с лейкопластырями?  
— Они могли бы обеспечить меня пожизненным запасом святой воды, — продолжал Фрэнк. — Или у меня были бы коробки, полные чеснока.

Боб фыркнул:  
— На тебя не набрасываются вампиры.  
— Да мне плевать. А ты должен придумать, как мне избавиться от стигмат.  
— У меня уже есть кое-что.  
— О, правда?

Боб широко развёл руками:  
— Ты видишь на мне какие-то необъяснимые проколы?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда мой план работает, — объяснил он.

Затем они продолжили смотреть «Великолепную пятёрку»*** вплоть до третьего сезона.  
— Я бы хотел быть лучшими друзьями с шеф-поваром, — сказал Фрэнк, пока они наблюдали, как Тед, один из поваров, готовил... Нечто, выглядящее очень вкусно. — М-м-м, шеф-повара...  
— Шеф-повара, — согласился Боб, затем он вдруг резко сел и закричал. — Ты не можешь носить эти ботинки с такой футболкой, придурок!

Фрэнк рассмеялся, сгибаясь пополам, в то время как парень полностью игнорировал Боба, поэтому тот запустил в экран чипсинкой.  
— Заткнись! — прикрикнул он на Фрэнка. — Чувак, он... Господи, мои глаза!  
— Ты смотрелся бы весьма хорошо на этом шоу, — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк, прилепляя к затылку друга сложенную напополам салфетку. — Может, тебе бы стоило отправить им резюме... О, Боб, нет, давай же, мне больно!  
—Маленький засранец, — пожаловался Боб, затем снова повернулся к телевизору и продолжил кричать:  
— Коричневые ботинки, коричневые!

В целом вечер прошёл довольно приятно – больше телевизора и больше кричащего Боба. Брайар был уже на середине рассказа о барабанной установке, которую он собирался купить, как резкая боль вспыхнула в запястьях Фрэнка, отчего он прижал их к груди и зашипел.  
— Что с тобой? — немедленно всколыхнулся Боб, опустив сигарету в пепельницу, чтобы схватить Фрэнка за плечи. — Фрэнк?  
— Я не знаю, — Фрэнк покачал головой и начал поддевать бинт на левом запястье для лучшего обзора, когда очередной всплеск боли буквально ударил его в ноги. — Блять, нет. Нет.  
— Всё в порядке, — Боб уже был на ногах. — Я звоню в скорую.

Фрэнк ещё раз покачал головой, на этот раз в знак отрицания, и закусил язык, когда ещё одна волна боли винтом закрутилась в его затылке.  
— Джерарду. Звони Джерарду.

Боб схватил свой мобильник и уже открыл его, когда Фрэнк резко изменил своё мнение: он неловко сполз с дивана на колени на пол, когда понял, что ноги больше не держали его в принципе.  
— Чёрт, Боб, это собирается... Я не знаю, что мне делать.  
— Что собирается, Фрэнк? – нетерпеливо спросил тот. — Что-то должно случиться?  
— Блять, — Фрэнк уронил голову на колено друга. – Ступни. Ступни следующие...  
Боб рассеянно огляделся, затем быстро засунул телефон в карман и поволок Фрэнка в ванную комнату.  
— Ванная, — неожиданно спокойной произнёс он, поворачиваясь боком, чтобы протиснуться в дверной проём. — Если ты начнёшь кровоточить, по крайней мере, твоя кровь будет собрана в одном месте.

Фрэнк отчаянно рассмеялся, цепляясь за плечи Боба:  
— Тебе просто нравится таскать меня всюду, Боб Брайар.  
— Я живу ради этого, — согласился он и усадил Фрэнка в ванную. Боб вытащил из неё занавеску, завязал тугим узлом и перекинул через поручень, чтобы она не мешалась. Затем он опустился на колени, стянул с Фрэнка носки и закатал его пижамные штаны до колен. — Ладно, — протянул он, после чего взял полотенце, сложил его и поместил за голову Фрэнка. — Так лучше?

Фрэнк опустил на него взгляд:  
— Ты уже делал подобное раньше, не так ли?

Боб слегка улыбнулся:  
— Теперь моё тёмное прошлое раскрыто.

Фрэнк постарался ответить, но в этот же момент всё его тело резко начало болеть, поэтому из горла вырвался только неразборчивый поток гласных. Он размахивал руками, и Боб сильно сжал одну из них, удерживая её, в то время как его другая рука снова доставала мобильник.  
— Относись к этому проще, Фрэнк, всё будет хорошо.

Фрэнк изо всех сил постарался сконцентрироваться, пальцы на его ногах уже были согнуты в ожидании того, что его лёгкие вот-вот выдохнут достаточное количество воздуха, чтобы сделать новый вдох.  
— Вот так, — поддержал Боб, зажимая телефон плечом. — Вот так, чувак, просто дыши, делай вдох и выдох, медленно, снова вдох и выдох, да, вот так.  
— Я не собираюсь рожать, идиот, — Фрэнк в гневе стиснул зубы. — Блять, ты можешь просто заставить Джерарда приехать сюда? Потому что именно это я и пытаюсь тебе сказать!  
— Боже, ты такой нытик, — пробормотал Боб, стискивая его руку ещё крепче. Затем он наконец-то начал говорить в трубку: — Привет, это Боб. Тебе срочно нужно приехать к Фрэнку, его ноги вот-вот взорвутся или ещё что, я не знаю. Любит привлекать внимание.  
— А ты весёлый сегодня, — выдохнул Фрэнк, после чего первый удар молотка по ногам прогудел в его ушах. В следующую минуту Фрэнк был слишком занят, крича и буквально выплёвывая от этого свои лёгкие наружу, чтобы добавить что-либо ещё.

*  
На самом деле, в этот раз он не отключился. По крайней мере, не совсем. Какое-то время он был где-то не здесь, смутно улавливая слова обращающегося к нему Боба. Его спокойный, ровный голос удерживал Фрэнка на тонкой ниточке, что соединяла ванную и холм, где тот становился мучеником. Окончательно он пришёл в себя, когда всё закончилось, когда боль исчезла, а ноги заскользили по ванной. Он был абсолютно уверен, что это была кровь.

— Ну же, давай отнесём тебя в кроватку, — сказал Боб.

Фрэнк повернулся к нему.

— Я не из таких девчонок.

— А я тогда не из фетишистов, которые любят запёкшуюся кровь, — ответил Боб, беря Фрэнка и поднимая над краем ванны. — Твои ноги такие гадкие.

Фрэнк лишь положился всем весом на плечи Боба, пока тот омывал его ступни, а затем завернул его ноги в полотенце. Чуть погодя Фрэнк осознал, что ему придётся покупать целый набор новых полотенец, когда всё это закончится. Если он, конечно, выживет.

— Скорее всего, мне не понадобятся полотенца в Раю, — сообщил он Бобу, а затем стал смеяться, словно сумасшедший.

— Если твоя кровь попадёт на мою рубашку, — зловеще произнёс Боб, — то ты попадёшь в Ад.

Кровь уже почти что остановилась, и Фрэнк упрашивал Боба, чтобы тот позволил ему посмотреть на масштаб повреждений. Теория же Боба заключалась в том, что если ты не говоришь о ранах, не смотришь на них и не признаёшь их, то их, скорее всего, вообще нет. Затем последовал стук в дверь, и с улицы донёсся взволнованный голос Джерарда: 

— Фрэнк? Боб? Боб, он в порядке? 

— С ним всё хорошо, подожди секунду, — прокричал Боб в ответ, снова хватая Фрэнка и относя его в спальню. 

— Я передумал, — сказал Фрэнк куда-то в ключицу Боба. — Я так устал, можешь носить меня сколько хочешь. 

Боб уложил его на кровать и быстро перебинтовывал кровавые полотенца. 

— Блять, Фрэнк, теперь мне придётся найти совершенно новую цель в жизни. 

— Давай поженимся, — крикнул Фрэнк ему вслед, когда Боб пошёл открывать дверь. Боб, конечно же, проигнорировал его. 

Фрэнк прикрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на дыхании. Он слышал, как Боб впустил Джерарда, как они тихо перекинулись парой слов, а потом, странно, но Боб произнёс «Уфф», а Джерард долго извинялся. 

Он думал спросить, что происходит, но был настолько измождён, что даже не мог поднять голову. Он слышал, как Боб пошёл на кухню, слышал приближающиеся к нему шаги Джерарда. Всё его тело начало покалывать, словно проявилась тактильная память о том, каково это было, когда Джерард прикасался к нему. Будто разум пытался напомнить, что вся боль и весь дискомфорт по мановению волшебной палочки испарятся, если он хотя бы окажется рядом с Джерардом. И затем матрац продавился, и Джерард тихо произнёс: 

— Хэй, Фрэнки. Мне так жаль, что меня не было здесь. 

Фрэнк открыл глаза, и Джерард склонился возле кровати, опираясь на неё локтями. Его волосы были влажными и спутанными, будто он одевался в спешке. По бокам от его лица были какие-то серые полосы. На нём были надеты джинсы и футболка с Мисфитс. 

Вот так просто. Никакого воротника, никакой чёрной рубашки — просто обычный парень в обычной одежде. И Фрэнк не знал, из-за этого ли или из-за боли, или кровопотери, или он просто устал бороться, но ещё до того, как он мог остановить себя, он вытянул руки, схватился за рубашку Джерарда, поднял его тело на кровать и придвинулся ближе, вжимаясь лицом в его грудь. 

— Прости, — сказал он, даже несмотря на то, что его руки были плотно обёрнуты вокруг талии Джерарда, и он старался прижать его ещё ближе. — Прости, прости меня, но мне так больно, так чертовски больно. 

— Фрэнк? — пропищал Джерард. Он стал совершенно неподвижным. Фрэнку даже казалось, что он не дышит. 

— Я соврал тебе, — признался Фрэнк, потирая лицо о рубашку Джерарда и позволяя себе погрязнуть в облегчении, водопадом наполняющим его конечности. — Когда ты спросил, чувствую ли я что-то ещё, я просто не знал, как тебе ответить, чтобы это не звучало так, будто я — сумасшедший. И я знаю, да, что это странно, но если ты только можешь позволить мне полежать так хотя бы пару минут, то пожалуйста, на минуту, Джерард, пожалуйста. 

— Всё в порядке, Фрэнк, — ответил Джерард, слегка сдвигаясь. Фрэнк отодвинулся на столько дюймов, на сколько мог, чтобы Джерард мог удобно сесть на кровати, а затем зарылся под руку как можно ближе к нему. — Только объясни мне, что происходит. 

— Кажется, будто, когда ты прикасаешься к нему, боль уходит, — Боб наблюдал за ними, стоя в дверном проёме. Фрэнк бросил на него взгляд из-под локтя Джерарда. Боб поднял руки. — Но это, конечно, лишь жалкое мнение простого смертного. 

— Оу, — произнёс Джерард. — Оу! Фрэнк, почему ты не сказал мне? Я бы не оставил тебя одного! 

Фрэнк прижался к нему сильнее, шумно вздыхая, когда одна рука Джерарда оказалась на затылке, а другая сжала его плечо. 

— Потому что это странно.

— Плюс один, — согласился Боб. — Я собираюсь сделать кофе, постарайся, чтобы твои артерии не разорвались, пока я на кухне. 

— Спасибо, Боб, — сказал Джерард и основательно обернул руку вокруг Фрэнка, крепко обнимая его. — Покажешь мне свои ноги? 

Фрэнк прижался к нему и покачал головой. 

— Секунду, одну секунду. 

— Ну же, — сказал Джерард, слегка потирая его шею. — Мы даже не знаем, понадобятся ли тебе швы. Дай мне посмотреть. 

Фрэнк неохотно отстранился. Как таковой боли не было, потому что Джерард делал всё аккуратно, не отстраняясь от него, но ощущение всё ещё было дерьмовое. Джерард передвинулся к концу кровати и аккуратно развернул полотенца, ненадолго останавливаясь из-за крови. 

— И тебе не больно? — спросил он, доставая свою вездесущую камеру из кармана джинсов. Он поднял расширившиеся глаза на Фрэнка; его волосы были взъерошены, и выглядел он как самый обычный парень на планете. Настоящий, такой довольно нормальный парень с исцеляющими руками. Засранец. 

— Они уже даже не кровоточат, выглядит так, будто они закрылись. Всё было так же, как и с запястьями? 

Фрэнк быстро рассказал, как всё случилось, и Боб вернулся с кофе и повязками. Он сел в ногах у Фрэнка и начал перебинтовывать его, пока Джерард рассказывал о том, что ему удалось разузнать. 

— Я поискал информацию о тех травах, которые упомянул доктор. И с учётом того, что мне удалось найти, знаешь, они используются не для хороших деяний. 

— Как тёмная магия? — спросил Фрэнк, прижимаясь щекой к плечу Джерарда. Он ощущал себя окутанным теплом и заботой, так, будто ничто не могло причинить ему боль. Но это была полнейшая херня, потому что у него в ногах были дыры, но какая к чертям разница. — Как заклинание? 

— Я ещё не знаю. Я до этого делал заметки... 

— Карандашом? — хотел знать Боб. 

Джерард нахмурился. 

— Да. А почему ты спрашиваешь? 

Боб покачал головой и улыбнулся, уткнувшись в свою чашку с кофе. 

— Просто так. 

— Не будь мудаком, Боб, — Фрэнк потянулся, чтобы вытереть пятна с лица Джерарда, а затем осознал, что, скорее всего, ему не стоит этого делать, и сложил руки, заливаясь краской. 

— Я прочёл об этом где-то половину, когда ты позвонил, — продолжил Джерард, ничего не замечая вокруг себя, — но я сразу же поехал сюда. Кстати, я принёс несколько своих книг. 

— Это те, которыми ты кидал в меня? — Боб закончил с повязками и сжал маленький палец Фрэнка. — Я думал, это свинцовые кирпичи в кожаном переплёте. 

Лоб Джерарда покрылся морщинами. 

— Как они помогут нам побороть зло? 

— Мы можем кидаться ими, — серьёзно сказал Боб. 

— Подожди минуту, — Фрэнк с трудом сел, максимально отстраняясь от Джерарда, но так, чтобы боль не появлялась, потому что висеть на парне было слегка унизительно, несмотря на приятные болеутоляющие ощущения. — Зло? Теперь это зло? А что насчёт Святого Франциска? 

— Я просто думаю, что мы должны исследовать все возможные объяснения, — сказал Джерард голосом, который надломился и звучал совершенно не так гладко и воодушевляюще, как предполагалось. — Мы ещё ничего точно не знаем. 

— Что произойдёт, если это продолжится? — поинтересовался Боб. — Люди ведь годами живут со стигматами, верно? 

Джерард кивнул. 

— Да, но... Обычно стигматы у них на ладонях и стопах. Нет никаких документальных заключений, чтобы у кого-то обнаруживалось более двух отметин Бога.

— О чём ещё там говорится? 

— Там... там есть ещё кое-что. Будет ещё одна рана там, где Иисус был заколот копьём, — Джерард слегка коснулся бока Фрэнка. Это было приятно, но не облегчало сосущего ощущения в животе Фрэнка, будто он проглотил огромный камень, на котором большими буквами было написано: «Приговор». — Прямо здесь. 

Боб размышлял об этом около минуты. 

— Он переживёт это? 

— Нет никаких документальных заключений, — повторил Джерард. — Я не знаю. 

Боб встал, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, и он поспешно вышел из комнаты. 

— Куда ты? — бросил Фрэнк ему вслед, беря Джерарда за руку, потому что тот выглядел так, будто только что задавил чью-то собаку. — Боб? 

— За этими ёбаными книгами, — прокричал Боб в ответ. — Никто не заколет тебя на моих глазах. 

К тому времени, как приехали Рэй, Майки и Брайан, стопка книг, которые ещё не были проверены, стала довольно маленькой, а стопка под названием «бесполезная херня» тревожно быстро росла. Фрэнк прочёл дочерта о том, что Дьявол может появляться в обличии инкуба [1] или суккуба [2] и еще во многих других обличьях, но всё это звучало неправдоподобно. И нигде стигматы не упоминались как нечто иное, нежели подарок свыше. 

— Привет, ребята, как тут ваша исследовательская вечеринка? — сказал Рэй, скидывая куртку с плеч. 

Фрэнк помахал ему в знак приветствия. 

— По-видимому, для сохранения моей жизни нужно дохрена читать.

— Ты не можешь просто позвонить своим парням? — спросил Боб Джерарда в тот момент, когда Брайан взял книгу и уселся рядом с ним на диван. — Ватикан или... Да куда угодно.

— Фрэнк — атеист, — сказал Джерард, не отрываясь от книги. — Я пытался, но это бесполезно.

— Они позволят ему и дальше страдать, потому что он просто не верит в Бога? — Майки скривил лицо, максимально выражающее неодобрение: он поджал губы и сдвинул брови, пока они не превратились в единую сморщенную и полную раздражения линию на его лице. — Вау, Иисус был бы так горд.

— Майки, даже не начинай, — сказал Джерард, переворачивая страницу. — Я же сказал, что я пытался.

Рэй прошёл мимо Майки и осторожно обогнул кровать.

— Как... Ну, ты знаешь.

— Мои ступни? — Фрэнк опустил на них взгляд. Они выглядели так глупо в этот момент, как ноги Микки Мауса. — Хочешь взглянуть?

— Нет! — поспешно выпалил Рэй, отворачиваясь.

Майки не сдвинулся с места и остался стоять в дверном проёме.

— Майки, ты в порядке? — спросил его Фрэнк.

— Что ты делаешь? — произнёс он.

Фрэнк продемонстрировал книгу.

— Читаю о... — он посмотрел на обложку, — священной голубой мечте святой Терезы.

— Я не к тебе обращаюсь, — Майки не сводил глаз с Джерарда. — Ты обнимаешься со всеми, чьи дела расследуешь?

В этот момент они определённо не обнимались — просто сидели рядом друг с другом, но Майки выглядел так, будто застал их в какой-то позе из камасутры на гимнастической трапеции.

— Это моя вина, — быстро произнёс Фрэнк. — Боль уходит, когда... Когда он рядом.

— Чувак, серьёзно? — Рэй наклонился вперёд, опираясь локтями о колени. — Ты вроде как целитель?

— Нет, — уверенно произнёс Джерард, не сводя глаз с Майки. — Я думаю, это часть того, что сделали с Фрэнком. Я просто пытаюсь ему помочь, вот и всё.

Рэй бросил на него странноватый взгляд.

— Ладно, чувак. Эй, Майки, давай, иди садись рядом со мной.

Майки на секунду задержался на своём прежнем месте, уставившись на Джерарда своим привычным безэмоциональным выражением, которое, казалось, говорило о многом на языке, который Фрэнк не понимал, а затем, наконец, двинулся к дивану, на котором сидел Рэй. 

Брайан откашлялся и нарушил последовавшую после этого неловкую тишину:

— Итак, что мы вообще ищем?

Джерард рассказал им о травах и о том, что, возможно, во всём этом замешана магия.

— Дело в том, что немного непонятно то, что некоторые травы, вроде как, «злые», но вот розмарин и цикламен...

— Используются для защиты, — перебил его Рэй, заливаясь краской, когда все разом повернулись и уставились на него. — Что? Вы думаете, я просто делаю средства для волос из всего, что найдётся в кухонных шкафчиках? Ребята, я провожу исследования и знаю своё дело.

Майки облокотился об него и ухмыльнулся.

— Ты волшебник, Гарри!

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Рэй, мотая головой, так что его волосы пришлись прямо на лицо Майки.

— Что же, тогда ты точно должен знать, что омела используется не только для того, чтобы целоваться под ней на Рождество, — сказал Джерард, в большинстве своём обращаясь к Рэю.

— Да, это... Эм, они ещё называют его растением-вампиром?

Джерард просиял.

— Да!

— Почему они так его зовут? — Брайан наклонился вперёд, подперев подбородок руками.

— Потому что это растение-паразит, — сказал ему Джерард, открывая определённую страницу в одной из книг и вручая её Брайану и Бобу. — Она может забираться под кору других деревьев, чтобы добраться до воды в периоды засухи, но самое интересное — так это древняя христианская традиция. Она предполагает, что омела на самом деле была деревом и из неё был сделан крест, на котором распяли Христа. 

Фрэнк сел, внезапно заинтересовавшись омелой сильнее, чем он когда-либо мог предположить.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что со мной происходит, верно?

Джерард кивнул ему.

— Верно. Легенда гласит, что Господь наказал омелу за участие в распятии на кресте, сморщив её до странной крошечной лозы.

Майки закатил глаза.

— О Господь, какой ты всепрощающий.

— Итак, мы просмотрели все книги насчёт этих трав и стигмат и сделали заметки, — продолжил Джерард, игнорируя Майки. Он собрал листки, на которых они писали, и расположил их, хмурясь над записями. — Эм, тут немного непонятно. Боб, тут что-то написано о цыплятах?

Боб поднял на него глаза.

— Я ничего не писал о цыплятах.

Джерард прищурился, затем вытянул руку, держа лист далеко от лица, а потом максимально приблизил его.

— Оу. Может, это твой почерк...

— Святой Отец, — прервал его Брайан, — я не собираюсь указывать, как и что Вам делать, но, может, будет чуть лучше, если мы немного разделим всё это.

Джерард моргнул.

— Я не понимаю.

— Подожди. Я кое-что с собой принёс, — Брайан встал и ушёл в другую комнату. Он вернулся оттуда с огромным блокнотом и связкой толстых ручек. Он положил ручки на кровать и начал выдирать листы формата А4 из блокнота.

— Боб, поможешь мне?

Они прикрепили листы к стене, а затем Брайан спросил Джерарда, что именно они должны искать, и написал наверху каждого листочка каждую тему большими буквами.

— Отдай Майки записи. Он может прочесть всё, что угодно, даже почерк Боба, — сказал Брайан, а затем Майки продиктовал ему всё, что они записали, и он переписал всё это по темам на прикреплённые листы.

— Вау, — Джерард улыбнулся. — Спорю, у тебя никогда не случалось такого, что ты надевал разные носки, да?

Брайан закатил глаза и начал разделять книги на равные стопки.

— Я уже просмотрел их, — запротестовал Фрэнк, когда Брайан вручил Рэю три книги из стопки «бесполезной херни».

— Это было до системы, — решительно сказал Брайан. — Система не подведёт.

Это было приятно, подумал Фрэнк, хоть и приятно в весьма невероятном смысле, — сидеть, читать и переговариваться друг с другом. Время от времени кто-то сообщал о «находке», и Джерард брал книгу, чтобы проверить. Иногда «находка» оказывалась на стене, а иногда — нет. Они заказали пиццу, и воздух наполнился густым дымом. Боб и Брайан разложили свои книги на кофейном столике, а Рэй и Майки с головой углубились в огромную книгу, которую поместили себе на колени.

— Мы словно переместились в Баффи [3], — сказал Майки в какой-то момент, смотря поверх очков на Фрэнка. — Ну, знаешь, как тот эпизод в библиотеке, где все они что-то исследуют и делают заметки.

— Зовите меня Джайлс [4], — тут же сказал Брайан, поднимая руку. 

Джерард с негодованием фыркнул:

— Я Джайлс! У меня все книги!

— Я всё организовал! — Брайан кивнул в сторону листков.

— Я лучше знаю изучаемый предмет!

— Я привнёс порядок в этот хаос!

— Составлять иерархию по канцелярским товарам, — согласился Боб. — Это так на тебя похоже, Брайан.

— Ты обеспечил нас школьными принадлежностями, верно, — Джерард задумчиво засунул ручку в рот, а затем указал на Брайана. — Ты можешь быть Джойс [5].

— Разве Джойс не спит с Джайлсом? — вслух спросил Рэй.

— Блять, — произнёс Майки закрывая лицо руками. Фрэнк был на самом деле с ним согласен.

— Это не Джайлс, — Джерард покачал головой. — Риппер!

— Одна херня, — вмешался Боб.

Рэй отвёл взгляд.

— Это не одно и то же. Всё равно, что говорить, что Ангел и Ангелюс — это одно и то же существо...

— Это совершенно разное. Ангелюс — это демон, а Ангел — это человеческая душа, — вступился Джерард.

— Я знаю, — горделиво сказал Рэй. — Я не новичок, что касается Баффи.

— О Боже, вы все — жалкие придурки, — сказал Фрэнк им всем, выдержав паузу секунд в десять, прежде чем добавить: — Я хочу быть Озом [6].

— Оз скучный, — сказал Брайан страдальческим голосом.

— И рыжий.

— Он низкого роста и играет на гитаре, — упрямо сказал Фрэнк. — Я Оз.

— Думаю, Боб больше похож на Оза, — задумчиво произнёс Майки. — Он спокойный и у него есть борода.

Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— И какое же, черт возьми, борода Боба имеет к этому отношение?

Майки посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Оз же оборотень.

Джерард повернулся и уставился на Боба широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты — оборотень?

— Нет, — ответил Боб.

— Оу, — Джерард опустил глаза в свою книгу. Его переносица слегка порозовела. — Нет, конечно же, нет.

Боб пожал плечами.

— Это не было бы самым странным из того, что произошло в этой комнате, — сказал он, и Джерард улыбнулся ему.

— В любом случае, ты больше всего похож на Баффи [7], — решил Рэй, указывая на Фрэнка. — С ней всегда случается странное дерьмо вроде этого.

— Тогда, значит, ты — Уиллоу [8], — сказал Фрэнк Майки.

— Нет, — безэмоционально произнёс Рэй. — Я — Уиллоу.

— Как это ты — Уиллоу? — Фрэнк усмехнулся, а затем подпрыгнул, когда Брайан захлопнул книгу. — Чувак, что за херня?

— Никто из нас не является персонажем из сериала Уорнер Бразерс, — напомнил им Брайан. — У нас у всех есть работа. Можем мы уже сконцентрироваться на реальности, пожалуйста?

После этого последовал хор робких извинений, и комната вновь наполнилась библиотечным шёпотом.

— Может, он и вправду Джайлс, — прошептал Фрэнк Джерарду. Тот улыбнулся ему уголком рта, и Фрэнку пришлось заставить себя оторвать взгляд от розовых губ и странноватых, выпирающих и крохотных зубов Джерарда.

— Джерард умеет летать, — объявил Фрэнк на всю комнату.

— Тьфу, Фрэнк, — Джерард скривил рассерженное лицо, но всё ещё определённо продолжал улыбаться. — Я вообще не должен был тебе этого говорить.

— Он не может летать, — фыркнул Майки. — Я точно знаю.

— Не он, а его святой, — поддразнил Фрэнк. — Святой Джерард умеет левитировать.

— Правда? — Рэй широко улыбнулся Джерарду.

— И он — святой покровитель беременных тёлочек! — гордо выдал Фрэнк, а затем разразился смехом, увидев раздражённое выражение на лице Джерарда.

Рэй рассмеялся.

— А у меня есть святой?

Джерард приостановился, всё ещё нацепив ложную маску раздражения для Фрэнка, а затем обрушил на всех свою речь.

— На самом деле, есть несколько святых Раймундов. Мой любимый — чувак из Испании, который был довольно известным и почитаемым учителем. Он переплыл Балеарское море и добрался от Майорки до Барселоны на своём плаще.

Рэй моргнул.

— На плаще?

— Бог специально для него превратил плащ в плот, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Джерард.

— Оуу! — Майки потянул за одну из кудряшек Рэя. — Если бы ты был святым, может, Бог сделал бы из твоих волос целую спасательную шлюпку!

Джерард продолжил:

— Кстати, есть ещё один святой Раймунд, который мне очень нравится. Знаешь, Раймунд Ноннат? Он ещё выступал за полное освобождение рабов и тоже является святым покровителем будущих матерей. Так же, как и все лучшие святые.

Рэй наклонился и дал ему пять.

— Это клёво, чувак!

— А что насчёт Боба? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— О, таких целая куча, — сказал Джерард, поднимая руку с выпрямленными пальцами для демонстрации. — Но мой любимый — Роберт Молемский, который вечно избегал славу и всё подобное дерьмо. Он был глубоко верующим человеком, но, тем не менее, был человеком большой силы и малого ума.

— Всё правильно делал, — сказал Боб. Брайан улыбнулся ему, а затем тот ударил по колену. — Одобряю.

— Но нет святого Брайана, — произнёс Джерард извиняющимся тоном. — Зато есть блаженный Брайан, который был замучен в Лондоне.

— За что? — пронзительно вскрикнул Брайан.

— Эм, — Джерард смущённо откашлялся, а затем признался. — Помог священнику в затруднительной ситуации.

Брайан вздохнул.

— Представляю.

Фрэнк рассмеялся, а затем повернулся к Майки.

— Не хочешь послушать, чувак?

— Я — Архангел Михаил, — безэмоционально провозгласил Майки, выглядывая из-под своей глупой круглой шапочки без полей. — Я — командир армии Бога. Вы все проиграли.

Джерард улыбнулся ему лучезарной улыбкой.

— Верно.

Не прошло так много времени, когда Рэй поднял глаза от книги, которую Фрэнк уже прочёл от корки до корки, отодвинул стул от своего лица и выдал тихое «Эм».

— Что там? — Джерард перевёл на него взгляд.

— Скорее всего, ничего, — встревоженно произнёс Рэй. — Это не относится ни к чему из того, что ты велел нам искать, но, знаешь, я просто подумал... Может, это поможет.

Джерард кивнул:

— Да всё в порядке. Что ты нашёл? 

Рэй одарил Фрэнка странноватым нервным взглядом и поднялся, чтобы поднести книгу Джерарду.

— Видишь этот отрывок по поводу отметин? Здесь говорится, что...

— Чистота крови, — зачитал Джерард, — может быть достигнута, если одарить жертву знаком или изображением, представляющим... — Джерард затих, быстро бегая глазами по странице.

— Что? — настаивал Фрэнк. — Представляющим что? И подожди, блять, минуточку... Жертву?

Джерард внезапно вскочил с кровати и подбежал к Брайану. Выдернув книгу у него из рук, он начал маниакально перелистывать страницы, пока не нашёл то, что искал. Он провёл пальцем вниз по странице и с силой тыкнул куда-то в конец, после чего бросился к листам на стене, где стал расхаживать взад и вперёд, поочерёдно заглядывая то в одну книгу, то в другую и бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Джерард, — Фрэнк попытался вновь, потому что его желудок уже скручивался во многочисленные узлы, а позвоночник покалывало. Ему не хотелось сидеть на месте и ждать, пока винтики в голове Джерарда встанут на свои места. — Жертву?

Майки сидел, подложив под себя ноги, и внимательно наблюдал за Джерардом.

— Фрэнк, он понял.

Словно по команде, Джерард повернулся и улыбнулся Рэю.

— Ты сделал это. Я не могу поверить, Рэй, ты нашёл. Ты разгадал.

Рэй заложил руки за голову.

— Ну, и что я вам говорил, засранцы?! Я — Уиллоу! — вскрикнул он, а затем пришёл в себя, медленно опустив руки. — Разгадал что? 

— Ты — жертва, — сказал Джерард Фрэнку вот так прямо, без предисловий или попыток пожалеть его чувства. — Он... Как бы лучше сказать... Он наложил на тебя заклятье, чтобы на тебе появились Божьи отметины. Он предлагает тебя Богу. 

Фрэнк уселся на кровати, подложив под себя ноги, потому что не сильно хотел узнавать подобные новости, растянувшись на подушках. 

— Но зачем? 

На секунду Джерард засомневался, а затем, когда Фрэнк прорычал "Джерард", он как бы в панике закатил глаза и сказал: 

— Затем, чтобы... Опираясь на всё это, можно сказать, что если он выпьет кровь в тот момент, когда у тебя откроется последняя рана, и... И ты умрёшь, он станет един с Христом. 

— Что, блять, это значит? 

— Я точно не знаю, — Джерард начал ходить туда-сюда по комнате, перелистывая страницы книги. — Если бы мне пришлось предполагать, я бы сказал, что это значит, что он сумасшедший. 

— Ты же не считаешь, что это действительно заклятье? — вмешался Брайан. 

— Считаю ли я, что можно стать единым с Христом, подвергнув первого встречного тем же пыткам, что он пережил, будучи в руках человечества, а затем испив его кровь? Оу, нет. Правда, нет. Но думаю ли я, что он сможет убить Фрэнка? — Джерард остановился, поднял глаза и встретил взгляд Фрэнка в этот момент. В нём совершенно не было паники — лишь уверенность и всепоглощающая злость. — Именно. 

— Но как он это делает? — спросил Фрэнк, начиная потирать запястья там, где они снова начали пульсировать. — Как он заставляет это происходить? 

— В книге говорится об отметинах. Блять, это же так чертовски очевидно! Не могу поверить, что не подумал об этом раньше, — Джерард подошёл и сгрузил все взятые книги на кровать, после чего взял в руки руку Фрэнка. — Фрэнк, это всё твоя татуировка. Мы должны избавиться от неё. 

*

— Ты просто должен держаться, — говорил Джерард. — Боб скоро вернётся, просто потерпи ещё немного, Фрэнк.

— Я такой идиот, — сказал Фрэнк, отводя глаза. Он зажмурился, пока не увидел красные искры. — Такой, блять, идиот. Не могу поверить, что я сам с собой это сделал.

— Ты ничего с собой не делал, Фрэнк. В этом некого винить, просто этот Люк засранец, вот и всё, — Рэй сел напротив, положив руки на колени Фрэнку.

— Я до сих пор считаю, что нам нужно позвонить в полицию, — произнёс Брайан.

Фрэнк убрал его руки и закатил глаза.

— И что мы им скажем, Брайан? Ой, офицер, тут один парень набил нашему другу проклятую татуировку, не могли бы Вы арестовать его за призыв Святого духа?

Брайан вздохнул.

— Должно же быть что-то, что мы можем сделать.

— Я вернулся, — позвал Боб. Он вошёл в комнату и бросил сумку рядом с Фрэнком. — Хорошо, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Просто перекрыл её чёрным или что?

— Не знаю, — Фрэнк задумался о татуировке. Это было странно — теперь он точно знал, что это был злой ангел, но ему он всё ещё казался прекрасным. Он почувствовал ту же внезапную тягу, как и в тот день в салоне Люка, когда впервые увидел её. — Нельзя её просто как-то подкорректировать? Меня не сильно радует идея большого чёрного круга на моей руке.

Боб начал доставать свои принадлежности из сумки.

— Может, я добавлю что-нибудь по краям, и продолжим всё это в руках?

Фрэнк вздохнул.

— Это уже будет не то.

— Господи, Фрэнк, приоритеты! — вспылил Брайан. — Тебе будет это так важно, если у тебя кровь из глаз хлынет?

— В Библии нет ничего о том, что это деяния Бога, — вставил Джерард, а затем поспешно добавил, — но в теории я согласен, — когда Брайан взглянул на него.

— Фрэнк, — тихо произнёс Майки, — она причиняет тебе боль.

Фрэнк вновь опустил глаза на руку.

— Да, — признал он, — я знаю.

— Отлично, — произнёс Боб, доставая иглы. — Значит, абсолютно чёрный.

— Оу, — почти полуобморочно произнёс Джерард. Когда Фрэнк повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, его лицо было отчётливо зелёным. — Оу, это... Это игла, всё в порядке.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — спросил его Фрэнк, а затем шарахнулся, когда Джерард начал проталкиваться между ними. — Куда ты?

— Я не могу, — холодно произнёс Джерард, заламывая руки. — Я не могу... Извини, Фрэнк, просто я не могу терпеть иглы, не могу, не могу.

— Ему приходится справляться с куда большим дерьмом, Джерард! — скептически произнёс Майки. — Господи, прекрати вести себя как девчонка!

— Всё в порядке, — попытался Фрэнк, но из его рта вырвался стон, и он сложился пополам, касаясь коленей лбом. Боль зловеще пряталась по краям сознания Фрэнка, оповещая о своём присутствии редкими безжалостными уколами нервной системы. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, стараясь не сблевать. — Блять.

— Да ради Бога, блять, Джерард, — крикнул Майки, подходя к Фрэнку сзади и обнимая его. Это было мило и приятно, но не унимало боли.

Тем не менее, Фрэнк прильнул к нему, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Майки.

— Боб, чувак, как только ты будешь готов.

— Делаю всё так быстро, как только могу, — заверил Боб, натягивая перчатки и беря дезинфицирующее средство, чтобы протереть руку Фрэнка.

— Не ссы.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как Боб взял его руку, а затем его череп прорезала яркая, резкая боль, и он дёрнулся, голова невольно метнулась назад.

— Блять.

— Фрэнки, тебе придётся сидеть смирно, — предупредил Боб, и Фрэнк услышал жужжащий звук работающей машинки.

— Я пытаюсь, — произнёс Фрэнк сквозь стиснутые зубы, а затем боль прокатилась вниз по позвоночнику и расцвела в пояснице, отчего его снова скрутило, и он резко наклонился вперёд.

Он услышал голоса Рэя и Брайана, а затем Боб произнёс: «Я не могу так работать, я его к чертям исполосую», а затем Майки рявкнул: «Джерард, ты, блять, вернёшься сюда прямо, блять, сейчас?! Ты нужен ему», а затем было ещё больше боли: в этот раз резкая вспышка перед глазами отразилась маленькими искрами в запястьях, и после он почувствовал, как Майки отошёл от него.

Он был наедине с собой долгую ужасную секунду, а затем из ниоткуда появились руки и схватили его, и Фрэнк вскрикнул, но в этот раз от облегчения, смело вжимаясь в Джерарда так сильно, как только мог; в объятья его тепла и подальше от боли.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не откинуться или не сблевать, — сухо произнёс Джерард ему в самое ухо. — А ты постарайся сидеть смирно, чтобы Боб смог сделать своё дело. Договорились?

— Договорились, — выдохнул Фрэнк и почувствовал, как Джерард повернул голову, прислоняясь виском сзади к шее Фрэнка. — Просто не смотри.

— Я не смотрю, — глухо произнёс Джерард. — Я даже не здесь. Я далеко-далеко, где нет никаких игл.

Майки закатил глаза.

— Ага, Джи, должно быть, для тебя это просто кошмар.

Боб вновь взял руку Фрэнка и уверенно приставил иглу к тыльной стороне, прямо в центр лика ангела.

— Готов?

— Готов, — простонал Джерард, сжимая руки вокруг талии Фрэнка.

Фрэнк переглянулся с Майки и кивнул.

— Готов.

Боб кивнул в ответ.

— Поехали.

Конечно, было больно, но эта боль была такой оправданной, такой умеренной, понятной и нормальной, что Фрэнку хотелось плакать. Он с нетерпением следил за ходом иглы, а когда Боб в первый раз протёр руку, Фрэнк наклонился поближе, желая взглянуть. И ничего.

Там ничего не было.

— Не сработало, — сказал Рэй, выглядывая из-за плеча Боба. — Боб, почему не сработало?

— Не знаю, — Боб попробовал вновь, и всё работало, Фрэнк чувствовал жжение. Он делал татуировки сотни раз и знал это блядское ощущение, но, когда Боб снова протёр руку, там вновь ничего не было. Ангел глядел на него с руки без единой помарки, такой же, как раньше.

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался Джерард, всё ещё скрываясь за спиной Фрэнка.

— Сам посмотри, — Боб приподнял руку Фрэнка, и тот почувствовал, как Джерард встал. — Ни с того ни с сего наш парень стал железным человеком.

— Это действительно плохо, — подметил Брайан, обращаясь ко всем сразу. — Действительно плохо, да?

— Знаю, — сказал Фрэнк. — Что, если я никогда больше не смогу набить тату?

— Иисусе, Фрэнк, — вздохнул Брайан. — Как ты думаешь, сколько татуировок ты сможешь сделать, будучи мёртвым?

— Я не умираю, — запротестовал Фрэнк.

— С моей стороны это выглядит именно так! — резко ответил Брайан. На последнем слове его голос надломился, и он отвернулся, сгорбившись и обвивая себя руками. — Прости. Я не это имел в виду.

— Нет, ты именно это и имел в виду, — сказал Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза. Джерард слегка раскачивал его вперёд-назад.

Нависла тяжёлая и безнадёжная тишина, пока Майки не нарушил её, робко предположив:

— Фрэнк, ты думаешь, это Джерард?

Фрэнк поднял на него взгляд.

— Что?

— Ты говорил, что тебе не больно, когда он прикасается к тебе, ведь так? — Фрэнк кивнул, и Рэй продолжил. — И тогда в магазине, когда вы впервые встретились, он пожал тебе руку, и внезапно твоя татуировка зажила, помнишь?

Фрэнк сглотнул.

— Да. Помню.

— А до этого она ещё не зажила? — тихо спросил Джерард.

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Я промывал её в то утро, и на ней даже ещё не образовалось корочки.

— Оу, — произнёс Джерард. — Оу.

— Получается, игла не может проткнуть его кожу, — медленно произнёс Брайан, — потому что Джерард прикасается к нему. Но если он отпустит его...

— Нет, — Фрэнк положил руки на руки Джерарда, прижимая их к себе. — Пожалуйста, блять, нет.

— Я не отпущу тебя, — пообещал ему Джерард. — Это звучит так, будто мы просто строим догадки. Что, если всё дело в татуировке? В том, что именно она у тебя на руке?

— Я не могу перебить её, — немедленно выпалил Боб. — У нас нет времени сводить её... Дерьмо. Блять, что мы будем делать?

Фрэнк чувствовал ответ, находящийся на дне желудка, чувствовал, как он пробрался сквозь лёгкие, прошёл горло, заставил рот открыться... Фрэнк старался не произносить эти слова, хотя они уже крутились и вытанцовывали меж его приоткрытых губ, потому что из всех глупых идей за всю его жизнь это была наиглупейшая из них. Но затем он просто понял, что произносит эти слова:

— Давайте отрежем её.

— Ты, блять, что, с ума сошёл? — презрительно воскликнул Брайан. — Мы не собираемся отрезать, блять, тебе руку, Фрэнк.

— Почему нет? Если мы избавимся от татуировки, то проклятье или что бы то ни было будет разрушено, верно? Майки, во втором ящике на кухне есть большой нож для мяса. 

— Почему у тебя вообще есть нож для мяса? Ты же вегетарианец... Майки, не делай того, что он говорит! — раздражённо сказал Брайан, когда Майки повернулся по направлению к кухне. — Фрэнк, ты же несерьёзно!

— Несерьёзно насчёт смерти от того, что какой-то религиозный фанатик высосет из меня всю кровь? — Фрэнк вскинул брови, смотря на Брайана. — Да, я довольно серьёзно!

— Но это твоя рука!

— Ты сам говорил о приоритетах, — напомнил ему Фрэнк, кивая Майки, который уже вернулся и держал нож в руках. — Что ж, я скорее смогу привыкнуть к жизни с одной рукой, чем к смерти с двумя.

Рэй бегал взглядом от одного к другому с отвисшей нижней челюстью.

— Фрэнк, я действительно не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Фрэнк проигнорировал его и подошёл к столу, чтобы положить на него руку ладонью вверх. Только сейчас он серьёзно задумался об этом и уже не мог дождаться, когда, наконец, избавится от неё, будто чувствовал, словно по венам разливается чёрная магия, как яд, бегущий от головы к сердцу.

— При всём уважении, ребята, я не слушаю советы того, у кого проклята рука.

— Майки, ты не можешь этого сделать, — предупредил Джерард, наклонившись через плечо Фрэнка. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, ты никогда не простишь себя.

— Всё пройдёт без проблем, — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк, встречая взгляд Майки так спокойно, как только мог. Внутри же его грудной клетки бешено билось сердце, а живот взволнованно урчал, тревожно сворачиваясь и переваривая желудочный сок.

— Майки, я верю тебе.

Майки сделал несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд и слегка приподнял нож.

— Ты же не собираешься на самом деле отрезать ему руку, — недоверчиво сказал Боб. — Майки, ты не можешь. Он умрёт от кровопотери!

— Неважно, — упрямо произнёс Майки. — Джерард здесь. Он сможет вылечить его.

— Мы не можем быть уверены! — вынужденно выпалил Джерард. — Майки... Фрэнк, скажи ему не делать этого!

— Я не чувствую боли, если ты здесь, — сказал Фрэнк через плечо. — Со мной всё будет в порядке. Ты просто можешь отойти на секунду, пока он... Пока делает это, а потом схватишь меня за руку и вылечишь, — Фрэнк поднял глаза на Майки. — На счёт три.

— Иисусе, — простонал Рэй, закрывая глаза руками.

— Один, — сказал Фрэнк, сжимая другую руку в кулак и засовывая его в рот, чтобы было что кусать.

Боб отодвинул стул прочь и закрылся рукой, качая головой.

— Это действительно дерьмовая идея.

— Два, — произнёс Фрэнк с кулаком во рту.

Он глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Три.

— ПОЛОЖИ ЧЁРТОВ НОЖ НА МЕСТО ПРЯМО, БЛЯТЬ, СЕЙЧАС.

Фрэнк распахнул глаза. У него до сих пор было две руки. Брайан стоял между Майки и Фрэнком.

Нож упал на пол с неприятным стуком. Майки неуверенно попятился и врезался в Рэя, тот поймал и поддержал его.

— Сядьте все, блять, на место! — проорал Брайан.

Все подчинились.

— Вы, — Брайан вспылил, — глупейшие из всех идиотов, которых я только встречал за всю свою жизнь, знаете об этом? Я, блять, понятия не имею, как умудрялся работать с такими долбоёбами в одном салоне, полном острых предметов, и не лишаться по конечности каждую неделю. Вы — чокнутые идиоты, вы все, блять, сертифицированные специалисты, и я клянусь Богом, следующий, кто предложит нечто столь же ебанутое, будет награждён премией Дарвина [1] и моим гневом, не говоря уже о гневе Господа!

— Я согласен с Брайаном, — начал Джерард, но тот его перебил, кружа по комнате и тыкая пальцем прямо ему в лицо.

— Ты — священник! Из всех людей ты должен знать об этом больше всего, но нет, ты хуже всех в этой комнате! Недостаточно того, что ты пришёл в наши жизни, и ни с того ни с сего мы начали бороться с Богом, или с Дьяволом, или с каким-то чокнутым вероотступническим татуировщиком, который возомнил себя Дьяволом, а теперь все тыкают ножами друг в друга. Я не знаю, как ты, Святой отец, попал в Ватикан, но мы не жили так раньше!

Джерард открыл рот. Фрэнк яростно помотал головой, и Джерард закрыл его.

— Это полностью не по нашей части! — прокричал Брайан, размахивая руками во все стороны. Его лицо было ярко-красного цвета. — Рэй — парикмахер.

Фрэнк начал смеяться. Вначале тихо: с его губ сорвался глупый смешок не к месту, который всегда так и норовил вырваться из него, когда кто-нибудь кричал, или кому-то было больно, или происходило нечто ужасающее. Но затем последовал ещё один и ещё, потом он встретил взгляд Боба: тот сжал губы, что означало, что через пару секунд он не выдержит. И тогда Фрэнк сорвался, он смеялся до боли, ему приходилось с трудом хватать ртом воздух и издавать глупые звуки, отчего он начинал смеяться ещё сильнее. После этого рассмеялись и Рэй, и Майки, и даже Джерард, несмотря на то, что пытался скрыть это, уткнувшись в плечо Фрэнка.

— Я — парикмахер! — проревел Рэй, падая на Майки. И затем даже уголки губ Брайана приподнялись, и он упал под тяжестью своего веса, роняя голову в сложенные ладони.

— Я ненавижу вас всех, — простонал он, заставляя Фрэнка захрипеть и вцепиться в руку Джерарда, потому что тот так сильно сжимал его, что он даже не мог дышать. — Надо было разрешить вам заколоть друг друга до смерти, и мы бы покончили с этим.

Когда они немного успокоились, Майки признался:

— Ладно, может, это была немного глупая идея, но мы до сих пор не знаем, испытывает ли Фрэнк боль рядом с Джерардом, или во всём виновата его рука.

Брайан закатил глаза.

— Могу я обратить ваше внимание на сумку, полную иголок, у ног Боба?

Боб опустил на неё глаза.

— Я совсем о ней забыл.

Джерард снова начал хихикать, но чертовски быстро заткнулся, когда Боб прижал иголку к внутренней стороне руки Фрэнка.

— Аргх.

— Сам ты «аргх», — сказал ему Фрэнк и взглянул на свою руку. — Оу.

Игла как обычно проткнула его кожу. Он не чувствовал её, но, тем не менее, она определённо была там.

— Я не понимаю, — Боб нахмурился, — но, думаю, это всё же не Джерард.

— Думаю, нет, — согласился Фрэнк. Он не знал, чувствовал ли он облегчение или расстройство, поэтому попытался сохранить свой обычный тон.

После этого они вернулись к книгам. Брайан предложил поискать информацию в интернете, но Джерард запретил.

— Всё, что вы найдёте, так это десять миллионов ссылок на Геоситис [3] с заголовком из блестящих фиолетовых буковок, — он вздохнул. — Поверьте мне.

Затем последовало ещё больше поисков и ещё больше кофе. Брайан пытался сузить предполагаемую территорию, где мог находиться салон Люка, основываясь на описании Фрэнка «Он был... На улице? И... Кажется, шёл дождь».

— Могу я сказать, что на самом деле не хочу искать Люка? — подметил Фрэнк. — Ребята, я полностью за то, что нужно сталкиваться со своими страхами лицом к лицу, но я не планировал разыскивать сумасшедшего, который хочет принести меня в жертву.

— Только я не понимаю, — неожиданно произнёс Джерард, оглядывая все заметки на стене, — почему в этой мази, которую он тебе дал, содержатся защитные травы. В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Есть! — восторженно вставил Рэй. — Я имею в виду, это же мазь для твоей татуировки, так? Ведь возможно, что она выполняет две функции сразу? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Фрэнк нахмурился.

— Ну, смотри. Иногда я хочу, чтобы мой продукт имел сразу два свойства, которые бы противоречили друг другу. Это как оживить корни и выровнять непослушные концы.

Майки кивнул с серьёзным видом.

— Как эта херня из «Дитя Луны» [2], которую ты мне сделал.

— Точно! — Рэй встревоженно встрепенулся. — Вся суть в том, чтобы соблюсти баланс. Например, «злые» травы служат для того, чтобы усилить заклинание, а защитные — чтобы ничего не случилось с твоей татуировкой. Поэтому-то Боб и не может перебить её. Это всё мазь. Она действует, как щит.

Брайан ошеломлённо уставился на Рэя.

— И ты не мог сказать это, когда Фрэнк пытался убедить нас отрезать ему руку?

— Я только обдумывал это, — пробормотал Рэй, опуская глаза. — Скорее всего, это глупо.

— Нет-нет, — Джерард с энтузиазмом кивал. — Рэй, в этом определённо есть смысл. Думаю, ты прав.

Фрэнк потёр глаза.

— Хотя, знаешь, на самом деле, к хуям всё это. Я передумал. Я хочу разыскать этого сукина сына и выбить из него всё дерьмо.

— О да, — согласился Боб.

Джерард тем временем кусал ногти и выглядел взволнованно.

— Я знаю, что мы должны остановить этого парня, — обеспокоенно произнёс он, — но я не могу смириться с насилием. Что вы собираетесь сделать с ним? Убьёте его? Я не могу в этом участвовать.

— Как ещё мы можем остановить его? — спросил Майки, поправляя очки своим длинным пальцем. — Что мы можем сделать, Джи?

— Я не знаю, — Джерард встал и начал кружить по комнате. Фрэнк заметил, что если Джерард не касался его, но оставался в непосредственной близости, то состояние Фрэнка не ухудшалось и боль была не такой сильной. — Должен быть выход, как развеять заклятье.

— Проблема в том, Святой отец, что даже если мы поймём как, то после нам всё равно придётся разбираться с ним, — объяснил Брайан. — Полиция не сможет помочь. У нас не так много вариантов.

— Я знаю. Знаю. Но мы не можем прийти туда и... — Джерард остановился, очевидно обозлённый из-за ощущения своего бессилия, и повернулся к записям на стене. Он заложил руки за голову и несколько секунд стоял в полнейшей тишине, а затем, наконец, объявил: — Если мы сможем найти способ разрушить его чары над Фрэнком, то можно будет передать его в Ватикан.

— В тот же Ватикан, который вначале отказался помогать Фрэнку? — неуверенно спросил Майки. — Джерард, хера ли они с ним сделают? Помолятся за него?

Джерард показал Майки средний палец, не отрывая руки от головы. Рэй и Фрэнк обменялись странноватыми и взволнованными взглядами: священник и показывает фак! Фрэнк никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.

— В Ватикане есть целая фракция, которая занимается подобными делами.

— Но я думал, ты занимаешься этим, — сказал Фрэнк, наклоняясь вперёд. — Конгрегация по этим... Вещам.

— По канонизации святых, — вмешался Боб и закатил глаза, когда Фрэнк уставился на него. — О, только не говори, что не видел этот фильм.

— Единственное, что я делаю, так это расследую чудеса, — Джерард повернулся к ним лицом, скрестив руки на груди. — А здесь... Есть что-то ещё. Темнее. На самом деле, я не должен знать об этом, но я встретил этого парня — отца Крили. Он пьёт, да, и я думаю, однажды ночью, когда мы оба были в Риме, он проговорился... О, кстати, ребята, я говорил вам, что видел монетки, выуженные из Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi?

Они все смотрели на него без единой эмоции на лицах.

— Фонтан четырёх рек, — объяснил Джерард. — Это очень известный фонтан. Ну же. На Пьяцца Навона. По проекту Бернини.

— Джи, — вмешался Майки, — прекрати строить из себя отличника и сосредоточься. 

Джерард лишь моргнул.

— Оу! Точно. Что ж, это на самом деле всё, что я знаю. Дело в том, что этим должна заниматься церковь, но они не хотят заголовков в газетах, потому что чаще всего это жёлтая пресса. Я много общаюсь с одним кардиналом, могу перетянуть его на нашу сторону. 

— Откуда мы знаем, что Фрэнк не... Я имею в виду, ну, ты понял, — Рэй махнул рукой, что означало либо обращение к Фрэнку, либо попытку станцевать Макарену. — Как мы можем быть уверены, что он в безопасности?

— Я в порядке, пока есть Джерард, — успокоил его Фрэнк. 

Джерард с удивлением посмотрел на него. 

— Ты уверен?

— Я просто... Просто чувствую это, — Фрэнк закусил губу, пытаясь не выглядеть так же неубедительно, как звучал его голос. — Я не могу этого объяснить, я просто знаю. 

Джерард смущённо кивнул и отвернулся. 

— А теперь давайте по порядку, — сказал Брайан, потягиваясь. — Мы либо должны найти этого Люка, заставить его перестать мучить Фрэнка и передать его в Ватикан, или... Кто-то из вас должен внести серьёзную корректировку в свою жизнь.

— Неплохо ты подвёл итог, — согласился Джерард. — Я могу позвонить кардиналу через несколько часов, но его ещё не будет в офисе.

Боб откашлялся.

— Не думаешь, что дело стоит того, чтобы его разбудить?

— Он не спит, — устало произнёс Джерард. — Он на мессе. 

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Фрэнк. — Как я и сказал, сейчас я в порядке. И, если честно, ребята, я сильно устал.

Он врал. Он не устал, он вымотался. Фрэнк так часто болел за все эти годы, что худшей частью была не новость о том, что с ним было что-то не так, а ожидание, пока они поймут, что конкретно не в порядке. Они знали причину, и да, она была дерьмовой, потому что проклятая татуировка не стояла первым пунктом в его списке рождественских желаний, но это было не самое худшее. Адреналин, который пробежал по его венам за последние несколько дней, внезапно перестал держать его в напряжённом состоянии, и всё, что он чувствовал, так это тяжесть, головную боль и непреодолимое желание поспать.

Тем не менее, Брайану это было неинтересно. 

— Думаю, мы все должны остаться вместе этой ночью.

— Да, мы защитили тебя, — сказал Майки. — Можно спалить шалфей или ещё что-нибудь.

— Это язычество, — ответил Джерард.

Майки нахмурился.

— Ну, как травы в мази Люка, тупица.

— Мы можем сделать круг из соли вокруг кровати! — сказал Рэй. — Я видел это в кино. 

— Ты видел это в Сверхъестественном! — поправил его Боб. 

Рэй показал ему фак.

— Да какая разница, у них же AC/DC в саундтреках. Клёвый сериал.

— Не знаю, он не слишком достоверный, — сказал Джерард, сморщив нос.

— Тебя не волновало, что Баффи — недостоверный сериал, — напомнил ему Майки.

— Понятное дело, — Джерард закатил глаза. — Баффи — отличный сериал. 

Рэй задохнулся, действительно задохнулся и уставился на Джерарда.

— Не могу поверить, что ты это сказал!

— Ой, пожалуйста, одна их теология совершенно...

— Так, остановлю-ка я это, пока вы снова не начали, — решительно сказал Брайан, вставая. — Давайте сконцентрируемся и решим, где мы все будем спать.

— На пассажирском сиденье, спереди, — сразу же выпалил Майки.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под пассажирским сиденьем? — Боб нахмурился. — Мы же не в машине. 

Майки закатил глаза.

— В случае квартиры кровать — это водительское сиденье, а диван — пассажирское. Все это знают.

— Нет, водитель — это владелец кровати, а пассажирское место рядом с ним на кровати, — поспорил Рэй. — Диван — это как представительное пассажирское место.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал ему Майки, — но ладно. Представительное пассажирское место!

Рэй простонал.

— Отлично. Ты настолько тощий, что в любом случае, скорее всего, пробьёшь дырки Фрэнку в полу.

— Погодите минуточку, никто на самом деле не говорит «пассажирское сиденье» в этом плане? — поинтересовался Фрэнк. — Не думаю, что это приживётся, ребята.

— Что ж, Джерарду нужно будет лечь с тобой, да? — спросил Брайан.

Фрэнк моргнул. Он посмотрел на Джерарда, тот уверенно смотрел в стену. 

— Оу.

Фрэнк не задумывался об этом.

— Я не задумывался об этом.

Джерард оставил стену в покое и вместо этого начал пялиться в пол.

— Я уверен, со мной всё будет в порядке, — сказал Фрэнк. Он действительно хотел, чтобы все перестали пялиться на него, Господи. — Сейчас я в порядке, не прикасаясь к нему, верно? Ты можешь спать в гостиной с Майки, а я... Я позову тебя, если что-нибудь случится. В этот раз у меня были предвестники, верно, Боб?

Тот кивнул, но Джерард начал заламывать руки.

— Если что-нибудь случится с тобой, потому что меня не будет рядом, — начал он, а затем уставился в потолок, потому что он не хотел чувствовать себя обделённым. — Всё в порядке. Всё нормально. Мне в любом случае нужно не спать ещё пару часов, пока я не смогу позвонить кардиналу. Я просто побуду здесь.

— Джи, — сказал Майки, но Джерард перебил его.

— Всё в порядке, Майки. Прекрати волноваться. 

Майки закатил глаза.

— Этого никогда не случится, — протянул он, чем заставил Джерарда улыбнуться и отвернуться. — Фрэнк, тебе нужно в ванную.

— Что? — Фрэнк подчинился, но он привык сам говорить так Майки, а не слышать это от него. Майки сдвинул брови, что означало: «Личный разговор прямо сейчас!», поэтому Фрэнк сказал: — О, эм, да, точно, — и начал неловко сползать к краю кровати.

Было не так больно, как должно было быть с дырками в ногах. Майки пришлось помочь ему оставаться в вертикальном положении, пока он писал и чистил зубы. Это было своего рода неловко, но чего они только не делали друг для друга в пятницу вечером. 

Он помог Фрэнку переодеться в чистые спортивные штаны и футболку, затем сложил руки на груди и одарил его серьёзным взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь не нервничать. Это был просто Майки, ради всего святого.

— Чувак, — начал Майки, а потом надолго остановился и лишь серьёзно уставился на Фрэнка.

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк вновь.

Майки вздохнул.

— Слушай... Чувак, ты и мой брат, — Фрэнк открыл рот, но Майки сделал раздражённый жест и продолжил. — Он не... Я имею в виду, ты не можешь. Я не хочу... Знаешь?

— Я на самом деле ничего не делал, — Фрэнк покачал головой.

Майки сделал ещё пару жестов, слегка покачал головой и ещё немного повздыхал. Фрэнк лишь ждал. В конце концов, Майки дойдёт до сути дела, иногда лишь нужно было пройти через всю эту нервозную напускную трагичность.

— Он думал об уходе с поста священника, — наконец признался Майки низким гортанным голосом.

— О Боже, — прошептал Фрэнк в ответ. — Почему?

Майки покачал головой.

— Много из-за чего. Больше из-за того, что он считает, что никому не помогает, и ещё из-за политических причин. Он прогрессивный или что-то вроде того. Я не знаю.

Фрэнк оглядел его.

— Ты знаешь.

— Хорошо, я знаю, — Майки слегка улыбнулся. — Но я тебе не скажу. Дело в том, что он сейчас на самом деле запутался. И он... Он одинок, Фрэнк, и...

— И?

— И ты... — Майки махнул рукой в сторону Фрэнка. Тот вскинул брови, и Майки вздохнул. — Ты упорный.

— Я... Майки, Иисусе! — прошипел Фрэнк, толкая его так, как только мог, чтобы самому не упасть. — Я не пытаюсь переспать с ним, да ради Бога, Майки, ты что обо мне думаешь?

— Я тебя знаю! — прошипел Майки в ответ. — Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда кем-то увлечён, Фрэнк, я же не идиот!

— И я не, — Фрэнк не мог подобрать слова для человека, который пытался совратить священника. Даже если этот священник был чертовски горячим и у него были волшебные руки, — греховодник, — наконец, закончил он. 

Глаза Майки едва ли не выпали у него из глазниц, так они сильно закатились. 

— Греховодник, серьёзно?

Фрэнк раздражённо цокнул языком.

— Слушай, Майки, твой брат — прекрасный человек, и... Ладно, — быстро выпалил он, протягивая руки, чтобы успокоить Майки, который уже практически скрипел зубами. — Если что-то было бы иначе... Но это не так. Боже, Майки, да я должен был сейчас обидеться! Я что, притворяюсь сейчас, по-твоему, только потому что у меня якобы есть планы на целомудрие твоего брата? 

— Я не только о нём беспокоюсь, — аккуратно произнёс Майки, бегая глазами по лицу Фрэнка. — Ты же такой нуждающийся, блять. 

— Оу, что ж, — Фрэнк сложил руки на груди. — Спасибо, доктор Фил.[4]

Майки скривил лицо.

— Ладно, извини. Блять, я просто пытаюсь предостеречь тебя.

— Да какая разница, — Фрэнк облокотился о дверь и прислонился лбом к деревянной поверхности. Ему нужно было вернуться в комнату: боль начинала плескаться по краям его сознания, угрожая перерасти в огромную волну. — Майки, мне больно. Мне больно, и он помогает... Вот и всё. Я обещаю.

— Ты обещаешь, — сказал Майки, но не своим сомневающимся голосом. Он тронул Фрэнка за плечо. — Ладно.

Джерард ушёл в ванную, когда Фрэнк вернулся. Фрэнк не знал, ушёл ли он на личную беседу с Майки или нет, потому что был слишком занят тем, что слушал спор Рэя, Боба и Брайана на тему того, кому придётся лечь на диване с Майки.

— Я низкий, — продолжал Брайан, — и я твой босс. 

Когда Джерард вернулся, Фрэнк уже выключил свет и погрузился под одеяло.

— Хэй, — тихо произнёс Джерард, осторожно продвигаясь по матрацу. Он чопорно уселся так далеко, как только возможно, и Фрэнк почувствовал себя паршиво за то, что поставил его в такое неловкое положение. Но не так паршиво, как в моменты кровотечений, поэтому он пододвинулся и обхватил запястье Джерарда. Тот слегка подпрыгнул, даже несмотря на то, что отчётливо видел движущиеся к нему руки Фрэнка, и откашлялся.

— Эм. 

— Эм, — согласился Фрэнк, прислоняясь лбом к предплечью Джерарда. Сам он держался поодаль от него. Вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза и наслаждался отсутствием боли. — Всё в порядке? Не слишком странно? Может, мы могли бы придумать что-нибудь со стулом и... Я не знаю, мы можем ноги согнуть, да хоть что-нибудь.

Джерард издал забавный звук, который мог значить либо смех, либо глухой кашель, и неуклюже погладил Фрэнка по голове. 

— Ммр, — произнёс Фрэнк, совершенно не желая и будучи не в состоянии что-то говорить. Он уже почти что провалился в сон и лишь смутно осознал, что Джерард достал что-то из кармана, а затем уже полностью погрузился в мир снов. 

*

*

Он проснулся от грохочущего звука. Ему было тепло и уютно, и когда он разодрал глаза, то понял, что Джерард в какой-то момент лёг и что он, должно быть, во сне придвинулся к нему. Голова Фрэнка покоилась на плече Джерарда, и он мог различить смутные контуры его рук в тусклом свете комнаты. Он перебирал что-то в руках, но Фрэнк не мог разглядеть, что именно.

Джерард вздохнул, и Фрэнк понял, что тот что-то нашёптывал, да так тихо, что он едва ли мог его расслышать. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, оставаясь лежать неподвижно, и сконцентрировался, пока не смог разобрать слова.

— И ныне, и присно, и во веки веков, — прошептал Джерард. — Аминь.

— Ты читаешь молитвы по чёткам, — вслух осознал Фрэнк. Джерард от неожиданности шарахнулся, отчего голова Фрэнка отскочила и больно ударилась об изголовье. — Ау.

— Прости, — извинился Джерард, немного сдвигаясь, чтобы Фрэнк смог повернуться набок, к нему лицом. — Я думал, ты спишь.

Фрэнк потянулся и снова откинулся на подушку, стараясь оставить несколько сантиметров между ними, но его колено всё ещё прижималось к голени Джерарда.

— Так и есть.

— Я не хотел тебя будить, — мягко произнёс Джерард.

— Да ладно, — Фрэнк зевнул. — Ты поговорил с кардиналом?

Джерард кивнул, всё ещё перебирая молитвенные чётки.

— Думаю, он сможет нам помочь. Он позвонит мне завтра после того, как разберётся кое с какими проблемами.

— Круто, — Фрэнк улыбнулся. Он потянулся и дотронулся до тыльной стороны руки Джерарда. — Можно мне посмотреть?

Джерард без сомнения вручил ему свои чётки.

— Они принадлежали моей бабушке.

— Красивые, — Фрэнк провёл большим пальцем по деревянным шарикам, чувствуя, как его кожа вжимается в резной орнамент. — Она хотела, чтобы ты стал священником?

Джерард хихикнул.

— На самом деле, она хотела, чтобы я стал музыкантом.

Фрэнк широко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты странный.

— Да, — кивнул Джерард. — Такой вот я. Кстати, я удивлён, что ты узнал молитву. Должно быть, давно ты не молился.

— Однажды католик — всегда католик, — понуро ответил Фрэнк.

Пару минут они лежали в тишине. Фрэнк мог различить тихое дыхание остальных парней в гостиной, редкий храп и шорох, когда кто-нибудь переворачивался. Он вручил чётки обратно Джерарду, и в этот момент их пальцы соприкоснулись.

— Ты молился за меня? — спросил Фрэнк. — Извини, просто... Я никогда до этого не видел, чтобы ты молился.

— Всё в порядке, — Джерард вновь намотал чётки на пальцы. — Если по-честному, обычно я молюсь неофициально. В моей голове тысяча голосов, а иногда они выходят наружу, когда я готовлю блинчики или ещё что-нибудь.

Фрэнк улыбнулся и слегка откинул голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на Джерарда.

— Блинчики?

— Или ещё что-нибудь, — повторил Джерард. — Я не верю в разделение между людьми и Богом. Я просто говорю с ним, будто он прямо здесь.

— И он отвечает?

Джерард скривил рот, раздумывая над вопросом.

— Иногда. Но всегда не так, как я предполагаю, — Фрэнк издал нечто, что он надеялся, было похоже на воодушевляющее бурчание, и Джерард продолжил. — Иногда, знаешь, ты приезжаешь расследовать чей-нибудь Биг Мак. Они божатся, что он выглядит, как Пресвятая Богородица. Ты приезжаешь в мотель или куда угодно, смотришь «Рискуй!» [1] и мечтаешь о том, чтобы был кто-то, кто прокричал бы тебе прямо в лицо все ответы.

— Иисус не ладит с телевикторинами?

Джерард широко улыбнулся.

— Для всевидящего их знания сосут.

Они вместе смеялись, хихикая и периодически шикая друг на друга в тёплой тёмной комнате. Фрэнк почувствовал головокружение и лёгкое опьянение и тогда спросил Джерарда:

— Не скучаешь по этому?

Джерард замолк, а затем тихо признал:

— Не по сексу, а, знаешь, по всему остальному, — он отмахнулся и умолк.

— Кричать вместе с кем-нибудь на телевизор? — предположил Фрэнк, и Джерард натянуто улыбнулся.

— Да. Да, я скучаю по этому, — во мраке глаза Джерарда были огромными и тёмными. — Фрэнк, я всего-навсего человек.

Они свернулись на кровати, лёжа друг к другу лицом к лицу. Они были очень близко.

И Фрэнк поцеловал его.

Он не хотел, это попросту произошло, будто тело Фрэнка наконец решило, что устало подчиняться ему. Но это было неправдой, потому что Фрэнк не был заперт в своей собственной черепной коробке, в ужасе крича. Он был прямо тут, на кровати с Джерардом, их губы были плотно прижаты друг к другу, а рука Фрэнка покоилась на щеке Джерарда.

Джерард вообще не двигался, он был настолько неподвижным, что даже не дышал, пока Фрэнк не провёл большим пальцем по его скуле. И тогда губы Джерарда совсем слегка сдвинулись, бесконечно мало вжимаясь в поцелуй. Его нижняя губа была поймана между губ Фрэнка, и это было так до боли приятно одну долгую секунду.

После та часть Фрэнка, что в ужасе кричала, схватила поводья, и Фрэнк отстранился, глядя на Джерарда, который пялился на него огромными обеспокоенными глазами.

— Извини, — выдохнул Фрэнк, отстраняясь всё дальше, пока не оказался прямо на краю кровати. — Я... О Боже, Джерард, я так извиняюсь, мне нет прощения. Я не могу поверить, что я это сделал. Пожалуйста, не... Прости. Прости меня, ладно?

Джерард всё ещё не двигался и не дышал — лишь пялился на Фрэнка целую нескончаемую секунду, пока он медленно не покачал головой и не испустил дрожащий выдох.

— Фрэнк.

— Я знаю, знаю, — Фрэнк свернулся калачиком и зарылся лицом в одеяло, прижимая его к ушам, будто мог засунуть его в одно ухо и вытащить через другой, тем самым соскоблив кусочки воспоминаний со своего мозга. — Боже, я такой, блять, идиот. Я обещал Майки, я обещал ему.

— Что ты ему обещал? — Джерард слегка привстал, хмурясь. — Ты говорил с Майки о... Он сказал тебе, что я...

— Нет, нет, Господи, нет, — поспешил заверить его Фрэнк. — Он просто знает меня, знает, что я... О Боже, Джерард, пожалуйста, можешь не рассказывать ему об этом?

— Я не могу лгать Майки, — произнёс Джерард без доли эмоций на лице.

Фрэнк перевернулся на спину и закрыл лицо руками.

— Даже не досказать?

Джерард сел и начал взъерошивать волосы на голове, водя руками туда-сюда, пока все они не стояли дыбом и он не стал выглядеть, как Док [2] в образе панка.

— Я не могу дать тебе... Это. Я не могу дать тебе этого, Фрэнк.

— Я знаю, — Фрэнк выкарабкался из-под одеяла и уставился на него. — Я знаю. Джерард, я не прошу этого. Не прошу, — настаивал он в то время, как Джерард стал выглядеть ещё более обеспокоенным. — Все вокруг будто с ума сошли, и я задолбался всё время болеть, и я постоянно принимаю Адвил [3], а сейчас он закончился. Пожалуйста, не говори ему, пожалуйста. Он так разозлится.

Джерард вздохнул и притянул колени к груди.

— Фрэнк, это ведь и моя вина.

Фрэнк возмущённо замотал головой.

— Нет, ты просто пытался мне помочь.

— Я был беспечен, — поспорил Джерард. — Извини.

— Я тоже виноват, — настаивал Фрэнк. Блять, его вот-вот стошнило бы, и не только из-за стресса и из-за расстояния между ними. Из-за этих сантиметров в его глаза будто впивались острые иголки со стороны черепа. — Пожалуйста, Джерард. Я прошу прощения. Можем мы просто забыть, что это вообще случалось? Пожалуйста?

Джерард повернулся к нему и задержал на нём долгий взгляд. Фрэнк поймал его и попытался слишком уже очевидно не вздрогнуть и не пропотеть, заламывая руки. В конечном счёте Джерард сжалился, протянул руку и положил её на плечо к Фрэнку.

—Всё в порядке, — сказал он и на самом деле выглядел так, будто имел это в виду. — Всё в порядке.

— Нет, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Дерьмо.

— Дерьмо, — согласился Джерард и сжал плечо Фрэнка. — Давай, ложись, а то ты выглядишь так, будто тебя сейчас стошнит или ты откинешься.

Фрэнк снова свернулся калачиком на матрасе. Джерард прилёг поодаль от него, но оставил руку покоиться на плече Фрэнка.

— Ты не хотел этого, — прошептал он, когда Фрэнк смог успокоить своё дыхание до нормального ритма.

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Не хотел.

Джерард задумчиво кивнул.

— Хорошо, Фрэнк. Ладно.

— Ничего не было?

— Ничего не было.

Фрэнк громко и с облегчением выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Знаешь, кричать на телевизор довольно-таки по-дружески. Я всё время ору на телек с Бобом. Тебе можно доверять, да?

Он услышал лёгкое щёлканье чёток Джерарда.

— Полностью.

— Тогда договорились, — в надежде сказал Фрэнк. — Ты вытащишь меня из этого живьём и можешь приходить поорать на телек с нами когда захочешь.

Джерард на минуту замолк, но, когда он заговорил, его голос улыбался.

— Договорились.

*

Фрэнк проснулся из-за звонка своего телефона. Он потянулся, чтобы взять гаджет, прислонил его к уху и выдал хриплое «Алло?».

— Фрэнк Айеро? — произнёс на странность знакомый мужской голос.

Фрэнк потёр лицо, смаргивая страшноватый сон про ящерицу.

— Да?

— Простите, что позвонил Вам так рано, — сказал голос. Фрэнк чувствовал себя слишком сонным, чтобы определить его, но он знал, что слышал его ранее. — Надеюсь, я не отвлекаю Вас, но мне кажется, что у меня есть кое-что, что принадлежит Вам.

На заднем плане гавкнула собака. Фрэнк так быстро сел на кровати, что в глазах потемнело, и он крепко сжал телефон в руке.

— О Боже, Элла у Вас? Где Вы её нашли? Она в порядке?

— Можете дать мне свой адрес? Я привезу её прямо сейчас.

Джерард сидел рядом с Фрэнком. Он склонил голову, когда Фрэнк на одном дыхании выдал свой адрес.

— Хорошие новости? — одними губами произнёс он и улыбнулся, когда Фрэнк показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец.

— Я скоро буду у Вас, — произнёс чувак на другом конце провода. Только после того, как он отключился, он понял, что звонивший не назвал своего имени, но в то же время, Фрэнк его и не спрашивал. Да и похрен.

— Моя собака! — сказал он Джерарду, слегка подпрыгивая на одном месте. — Кто-то нашёл мою собаку!

Джерард протянул руку, чтобы отбить Фрэнку пять.

— Наконец-то, хорошие новости.

— Да? — Фрэнк начал подползать к краю кровати. — Пойду скажу Майки.

— Его нет, — Джерард поднялся и помог сделать Фрэнку то же самое. Затем он медленно отпустил его, так что Фрэнк стоял на своих ногах, хоть и немного неуверенно. — Ребята не так давно ушли за чистой одеждой. Они сказали, что скоро вернутся. Плюс, кажется, Брайан хотел найти по наводкам тот тату-салон.

Ноги Фрэнка достаточно зажили, чтобы самостоятельно дойти до ванной.

«Слава Богу!» — с жаром подумал он, когда уже был на месте. Последнее, что ему было нужно, так это просить Джерарда помочь ему после того, как сильно он облажался этой ночью.

— Я сделал кофе, — крикнул Джерард из кухни, когда Фрэнк проковылял обратно в гостиную и опустился на диван. — Надеюсь, он нормальный.

— Более чем, — крикнул Фрэнк в ответ. — Не могу поверить, что кто-то нашёл мою собаку! Я уже потерял все надежды.

Джерард вошёл, держа в руках две чашки кофе, с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Знаю. Видишь, это лишь доказывает то, что ты никогда не должен терять веры.

Фрэнк вздрогнул, забирая из его рук одну из горячих кружек.

— Ещё слишком рано делать выводы, чувак.

— Никогда не рано.

Они оба скурили уже по полсигареты, когда Джерард будничным голосом произнёс:

— Прошлой ночью я не спал и читал про экзорцизм.

Фрэнк сглотнул полный рот кофе и вскинул бровь.

— Святая вода и крики?

— И дохренища молитв, ага, — Джерард пожал плечами и стукнул ногтями по кружке. — Не знаю, это может быть выходом.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал подобное?

Джерард скривил лицо.

— Не совсем. Но я проходил курсы.

— Курсы, — повторил Фрэнк. — Чувак, твоя жизнь так отличается от моей.

— Расскажи мне об этом.

— Забей. В любом случае, разве экзорцизм не для одержимых? Я не одержим. На мне нет никакой блевотины из горохового супа, — Фрэнк продемонстрировал свою майку.

— Знаю, — Джерард вздохнул и отпил ещё немного кофе. — Это была просто идея. Я подумал, что, может, теоретически мы можем поступить с проклятьем так же, как и с Демоном. Я имею в виду, с истинным злом. И Рэй нашёл кое-какие травы, которые могли бы помочь. В таком случае я открыт для любых предложений, независимо будут на них распространяться санкции церкви или нет.

Ещё до того, как Фрэнк смог ему ответить, послышался стук в дверь, и он едва ли не упал ничком, когда попытался подняться.

— Тише-тише, — Джерард умудрился положить сигарету на край пепельницы, а затем поместил руки на плечи Фрэнка, усаживая его обратно на диван. — Я открою.

Фрэнк наблюдал, как он шёл к двери, его спина, грудь и... Все его внутренности взволнованно трепетали в ощущении преддверия и радости. Он наклонился вперёд, чтобы поймать Эллу в случае, если она сразу же бросится к нему, и на всякий случай отставил кофе в сторону.

— Привет, — с энтузиазмом произнёс Джерард, открыв дверь. — Огромное Вам спасибо за то, что пришли!

— Да не за что, — произнёс этот голос, который Фрэнк уже слышал раньше, а затем Джерард внезапно подался вперёд и исчез из поля зрения. 

Фрэнк услышал его приглушённый, сдавленный голос, а затем увидел из-за двери, как он брыкается. Он с усилием встал с дивана, его сердце вырывалось из груди, а живот скручивало. Но ещё до того, как он успел сделать шаг, Джерард рухнул на пол. Над ним возвышался Люк.

— О Господи, — выдохнул Фрэнк.

— Господь не слышит тебя, брат мой, — мрачно произнёс Люк и подошёл к Фрэнку с высоко поднятой рукой.

Фрэнк, цепляясь, повернулся и почувствовал, как Люк потянул его назад и всем телом прижал его к своей груди. Фрэнк вырывался и царапался. Он увидел, как перевернулся кофейный столик, услышал, как разбились его чашки и пепельница, а затем руки Люка зажали его рот и нос.

Когда Фрэнк попытался вдохнуть, его носовые пути заполнились парами, которые заставили кроваво-красные круги вытанцовывать и кружить перед его глазами, и он услышал, как Люк говорит:

— Тише-тише, не сопротивляйся уже.

И затем всё укрыла темнота.

*

Когда он очнулся, он был привязан к столу и раздет до нижнего белья. У него в глазах всё плыло, и он будто ощущал себя немного подвыпившим. Когда он попытался произнести имя Джерарда, всё слилось воедино.

Он повернул голову или, по крайней мере, попытался: всё болело, было больно двигаться, но ему нужно было найти Джерарда. Ему нужно было оставаться в сознании.

Прошло время. Зрение Фрэнка то фокусировалось, то нет, и он видел проплывающие рядом с ним фигуры, чувствовал руки на своей коже. Ему казалось, он слышал голос Джерарда, произносящий его имя.

Когда он снова заставил себя открыть глаза, в висках стучало, и он был почти что счастлив, что в комнате было так темно. Так темно, что создавалось впечатление, будто они под землёй, но не настолько, что Фрэнк не мог разобрать странные символы, нарисованные толстыми красными и чёрными мазками.

На маленьком столике в углу комнаты горели маленькие свечки, их мерцающие огоньки отбрасывали слабые отблески на картину, которая походила на Деву Марию, только с ней было что-то не то, и Фрэнк, к своему ужасу, не мог определить, что именно. К стене, на самом деле, было приколочено куда больше картин: иконы и портреты — некоторые из них Фрэнк знал, некоторые же никогда прежде не видел.

Когда он повернул голову и закатил глаза, на стене позади себя он увидел гигантское распятие с надписью, нацарапанной посреди поперечной балки. Фрэнк прищурился и кое-как прочёл послание, но это был не английский.

Он повернул голову набок и сжал зубы, потому что надпись будто заставляла его мозг плавать в черепной коробке. Джерард распластался на стуле рядом с Фрэнком. Его руки были неудобно связаны сзади, и он их не видел, а голова была наклонена вперёд, подбородок покоился на плече Фрэнка, так что тот не видел его лица.

— Джерард, — прошептал Фрэнк, слабо потянув за оковы. — Джерард, проснись.

Тот не двигался. Рукой Фрэнк чувствовал, что он дышал, но, тем не менее, даже не двинулся, когда он произнёс его имя.

Фрэнк действительно не хотел начинать кричать: Бог его знает, где сейчас был Люк, он мог вернуться в любую секунду, но ему нужно было, чтобы Джерард проснулся и они вместе выбрались отсюда. Он потряс плечом в силу возможностей и снова прошептал имя Джерарда. В конце концов, он зашевелился, что-то пробормотал и поднял на Фрэнка помутневший взгляд, моргая налитыми кровью глазами, которые были прикрыты прядью волос.

— Фрэнк? — хрипло сказал Джерард. Он громко сглотнул и сел, вздрагивая и вращая головой, чтобы размять шею. — Что произошло? Где мы?

— Я не знаю. Думаю, в доме Люка. Ты не помнишь, как он пришёл ко мне домой?

Джерард на секунду прикрыл глаза, очевидно, пытаясь сконцентрироваться.

— Эм, да, да, думаю, да. Блять... Что это за херня была? Хлороформ?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Я не знаю. Чувствую себя, будто проиграл анестезиологу.

— Я тоже, — простонал Джерард и открыл глаза, оглядывая комнату, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка. — Ты... Почему он тебя раздел?

— Я, на самом деле, даже не хочу об этом думать, — горячо ответил Фрэнк. — Смотри, ты сможешь развязать себе руки, а потом освободить меня?

Джерард несколько раз потянул за оковы, но его запястья так же остались за спиной. Он покачал головой.

— Достаточно крепко связано. Подожди, — он начал возить ногами по полу, в результате отодвигая стул и отстраняясь достаточно, чтобы Фрэнк смог увидеть свои запястья.

— Что это? Наручники?

— Канат, — сказал Фрэнк. — Кстати, он довольно тонкий. Можешь ты, ну, я не знаю... Не лежит ничего острого поблизости?

— Погоди, давай я... Блять, я привязан к ёбаному стулу, — Джерард слегка наклонился и встал настолько, насколько смог, будучи привязанным к стулу. Он проковылял по комнате. Его походка напоминала нечто среднее между крабом и стариком, врезающимся в стены ножками от стула и матерящимся каждые пятнадцать секунд. Затем он внезапно остановился, нависая над низким кофейным столиком на другой стороне комнаты.

— Эм.

— Хорошие новости? — Фрэнк повернул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же там.

— Я не знаю, можно ли так сказать, — раздался металлический стук, и они оба на секунду замерли, затем Джерард доковылял до Фрэнка и повернулся. В руках у него был сжат скальпель. — Там целая куча медицинских инструментов и прочей херни.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Фрэнк, вытягивая пальцы, пока не смог выхватить скальпель. — Это чертовски здорово.

Джерард недвижно стоял, пока Фрэнк пытался выхватить потными пальцами скальпель из его рук. Забрав его, он изо всех сил заскользил вверх-вниз по обвязанному вокруг его рук канату. В конце концов, канат с напряжённым звуком разорвался, и Джерард смог освободить руки и начать работать над оковами вокруг ног.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда встал. На ногах он выглядел слегка неуверенно, но сразу же принялся развязывать канат вокруг запястий Фрэнка. — Он куда толще. Думаю, он хотел быть уверен, что ты никуда не сбежишь.

— Отлично, — повторился Фрэнк. Он вновь взглянул на оплетающий его канат и спросил: — И о чём это говорит?

— Что? — Джерард оторвался от его запястий и поднял на него глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Эм, sitio на латыни обозначает «я жажду».

Фрэнк прикрыл глаза.

— Почему это звучит так чертовски дерьмово?

Джерард наконец развязал узлы на одной руке, и Фрэнк прижал руку к груди, пока Джерард обходил стол, чтобы приняться за другую.

— Это часть того, что они называют...

— ...семью последними словами Иисуса Христа, — произнёс Люк, выходя из тени, отчего оба парня подпрыгнули. — Фразы, что слетели с его уст, пока он был подвешен на кресте, умирая за наши грехи.

Фрэнк заставил себя подняться на локтях, наблюдая, как Люк подходит к ним. Находясь рядом с ним, Джерард замер.

— Мы знаем, что ты пытаешься сделать, — сказал ему Фрэнк, пытаясь звучать храбрее, чем на самом деле себя чувствовал. — Мы выяснили это.

Люк лишь кивнул, затем переместился к столу и приложил ладони к глазам Фрэнка.

В момент боль взорвалась. Фрэнк мотал головой из стороны в сторону, но Люк навалился на него, положил другую руку ему на щёку, удерживая его на месте.

— Спокойно, брат мой, — прошептал он, когда Фрэнк почувствовал, как порезы на лбу вновь начали вскрываться и кровоточить. — Довольно скоро ты будешь в раю.

— Остановись! — прокричал Джерард, наваливаясь на Люка через стол и пытаясь убрать его руки от Фрэнка. — Остановись, ты убиваешь его!

Люк оторвался от Фрэнка и врезал Джерарду с достаточной силой, что тот ударился о стену и сполз по ней вниз, выглядя ошарашенным.

— Оставь его в покое! — вскрикнул Фрэнк, беспомощно пытаясь сорвать канаты с запястий и ног. — Он тебе ничего не сделал, он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Джерард провёл тыльной стороной ладони по рту, размазывая кровь от щеки до уха. Он секунду пялился на руку, а затем поднялся на подгибающихся ногах.

— Отпусти его, — сказал он Люку. — У тебя всё ещё есть время, чтобы сделать правильный выбор.

Люк рассмеялся: злой, неприличный смешок слетел с его серых губ, на которых играла натянутая улыбочка.

— Правильный? Как ты? А было ли правильно проводить ночь вместе с ним в одной кровати?

— Я помогал ему, — произнёс Джерард, держа перед собой вытянутые руки, будто Люк был бешеной собакой. — Я помогал ему и могу помочь тебе, Люк.

— Помочь мне? — Люк улыбнулся Джерарду своей кривой ухмылкой, проводя руками вдоль груди и по животу Фрэнка. Боль вспыхивала везде, где он только ни прикасался, и Фрэнк изо всех сил кусал губы, чтобы не закричать. — И что же ты собираешься сделать, Святой Отец? Помолиться за мою душу?

— Кому-то же нужно помолиться за твою душу, ты, больной сукин сын, — прошипел Фрэнк, втягивая живот и извиваясь, чтобы избежать прикосновений Люка. — Ты, блять, думаешь, что получишь награду за то, что убьёшь меня?

— Не принимай это так близко к сердцу, — Люк прошёлся большим пальцем над бровями Фрэнка. — Это бы случилось давным-давно, если бы ты меня не облапошил. 

Фрэнк вновь отдёрнул голову, отбросил грубые руки Люка и поднял на него глаза.

— Облапошил тебя? Что, у тебя случайно создалось впечатление, что я пришёл в салон за проклятой татуировкой?

— Ты должен был быть один! — прокричал Люк ему прямо в лицо и вновь схватил голову Фрэнка, сильно ударяя его затылком об стол.

— Убери от меня свои ёбаные руки! — выплюнул Фрэнк ему в лицо.

Люк даже не моргнул — лишь быстро опустил руку к запястью Фрэнка, а большой палец — в рану, отчего боль тошнотворно распространилась вверх по руке.

— Я не искал тебя, брат мой, — услышал Фрэнк сквозь собственный крик, который был не в силах сдержать. — Хороший человек в плохом месте, ты пришёл в поисках меня.

Фрэнк вспомнил ту ночь, вспомнил, как он сидел в кресле у Люка и изливал ему душу. Ему сразу стало паршиво.

— У меня просто был плохой день, ты, двинутый придурок.

— Ты должен был быть один, — повторил Люк, сильнее вцепившись большими пальцами в запястье Фрэнка, пока тот не почувствовал, как под давлением открываются прежние раны.

— Остановись! — прокричал Джерард, оббегая стол и хватая Люка, пытаясь оттащить его от Фрэнка. — Прекрати, Люк, послушай меня. Бог всепрощающий, я могу помочь тебе...

— Ничего не говори мне о Боге! — прокричал Люк прямо в лицо Джерарду и отпустил Фрэнка, повернулся и ударил Джерарда в живот. Он засмеялся, когда Джерард согнулся пополам и упал на четвереньки.

— Бог — воитель, — усмехнулся Люк, а затем злобно пнул Джерарда по рёбрам.

— Дерьмо, — простонал Фрэнк. Джерард недвижно лежал на полу, тяжело дыша.

Люк приблизился к Фрэнку и схватил его за плечи.

— Оставшиеся раны скоро вскроются, — прошипел он, его подбородок был забрызган слюной, — и я заберу Его сущность себе через тебя.

Фрэнк неистово затряс головой, уклоняясь от прикосновений Люка.

— Что за хуйня? Ты, сумасшедший мудак, действительно думаешь, что Бог снизойдёт до убийцы?

— Тсс, — Люк потрепал Фрэнка по волосам — нелепый нежный жест — и наклонился ближе, чтобы прошептать: — Ядущий мою плоть и пьющий мою кровь пребывает во мне, и я в нём.

Фрэнк вскрикнул: все раны в его теле разом вскрылись, боль и кровь хлестали из него, как ему казалось, огромными волнами.

— Я познаю Христа, — прошептал Люк ему на ухо. — И твоя душа будет служить пожертвованием.

Фрэнк слабо покачал головой. Люк встал и, посмотрев вниз, улыбнулся ему.

— Ты получишь последнюю рану, брат мой. И когда это произойдёт, я...

Рука Джерард метнулась в сторону Люка, вцепилась в его лодыжку, отчего он споткнулся и неловко упал на колени. Его лоб громко ударился о край стола, и он свалился на пол с протяжным стоном, разрезавшим тишину.

— Прости, — выдохнул Джерард, подползая к его ногам.

Он доковылял до Фрэнка и развязал его запястья. Он помог ему сесть, и Фрэнк немедленно ухватился за его плечи, притягивая его ближе и позволяя ему делать то, что было необходимо, чтобы унять боль. Фрэнк уткнулся лицом в шею Джерарду и лишь пытался дышать, когда его конечности стали приходить в чувство, а голова прекратила болеть настолько, что готова была взорваться.

— Всё будет в порядке, — пообещал ему Джерард, взлохмачивая его волосы. — С тобой всё будет хорошо.

Фрэнк не мог ничего делать, кроме как стонать, подрагивать и прижиматься к Джерарду, пока внезапный громкий стук в дверь не заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, а после они разом уставились на дверь.

— Иисусе, что теперь? — возмутился Фрэнк, а затем в углу поля зрения появился Люк, и у Фрэнка едва ли было время, чтобы прокричать «Джерард, берегись!» перед тем, как Люк набросился на Джерарда и повалил его на пол с громким грохотом.

— Я заберу и твою жизнь тоже, — прохрипел Люк, перевернув Джерарда снова и пригвоздив его горло коленом. — Я заберу и тебя, если мне придётся.

Фрэнк отчаянно боролся с узлами на лодыжках: все его руки и канаты были в крови, отчего скользили, а зрение то фокусировалось, то нет с каждым ударом сердца. Стук в дверь становился всё громче, а на полу Джерард пытался сделать вдох, слабо ударяя Люка по ноге и при этом задыхаясь, а затем стук прекратился, и кто-то прокричал:

— Фрэнк? Ребята, вы здесь?

Брайан. Фрэнк ещё никогда за всю свою грёбаную жизнь не был так рад слышать его голос.

— Мы здесь! — прокричал он в ответ. — Поторопитесь, он убьёт Джерарда!

— Держись! — крикнул Брайан. — Просто держись, Фрэнк, мы вызволим вас!

Фрэнк потянул за канаты сильнее: боль в запястьях не давала ему двигать пальцами во всю силу, и теперь каждый раз, как он наклонялся, в боку зловеще и болезненно саднило. На полу Люк обхватил руками горло Джерарда, и движения того с каждой минутой ослабевали.

— Просто, блять, ударь его! — закричал Фрэнк на Джерарда в то время, как в его голове чертовски страшно стучало. — Просто, блять, вмажь ему в лицо, Джерард.

— Пацифизм, — с издёвкой произнёс Люк, сильнее сжимая горло Джерарда. — Кроткие наследуют мир боли.

Прямо в этот момент дверь распахнулась. Боб вбежал, споткнувшись о порог, а прямо за ним последовали Брайан, Майки и Рэй. Боб подбежал к Люку, стащил его с Джерарда и вмазал ему в лицо так сильно, что Фрэнк услышал противный хруст ломающегося носа.

Люк взвыл и упал на спину. Боб схватил его и с размаху прижал к стене, держа его так, пока Майки склонился рядом с Джерардом, помогая ему сесть.

— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Майки, но Джерард не мог говорить — лишь хрипло дышал, навалившись на плечо Майки.

Рэй поспешил к Фрэнку и обхватил его за талию, поддерживая его, пока Брайан безрезультатно тянул за канаты вокруг лодыжек Фрэнка.

— Ёбаный ад, Фрэнк, — бросил Рэй между делом, его руки стали красными, соприкоснувшись с кожей Фрэнка.

Фрэнк замахал головой и сконцентрировался на дыхании — объёмных дрожащих глотках воздуха, от которых сводило грудную клетку. На полу Джерард тяжело кашлял, уже поднимаясь на ноги.

— Не двигайся, — сказал Брайан Фрэнку. Он держал в руках скальпель, которым пользовался Джерард, и начал разрезать им канаты.

— Отец? Что мы делаем дальше?

— Вы ничего не можете сделать, — ответил ему Люк. Он улыбнулся, оголяя свои кровавые зубы. — Уже слишком поздно, Святой Отец.

— Что это значит? — спросил Боб, грубо тряся Люка. — Слишком поздно для чего?

Спина Фрэнка внезапно болезненно выгнулась, и головная боль подскочила до одиннадцатого уровня из десяти, и он чувствовал, как расходится его кожа, чувствовал, как увеличивается длина порезов, которые открывались всё шире и шире, как кровь течёт по вискам.

— Джерард, — задохнулся он. — Джерард, я чувствую, это начинается, начинается, ох, блять.

— Свяжи его, — предложил Брайан Бобу, отодвигаясь, чтобы Джерард смог подойти к столу и взять Фрэнка за руку.

— Фрэнк, — сразу же произнёс Джерард, дотрагиваясь до его лица. — Фрэнк, всё в порядке, я здесь.

Тот покачал головой, крепко сжимая руку Джерарда. Он почувствовал Майки с другой стороны: он взял вторую его руку.

— Это не... Блять... Это не работает. Джерард, ты больше не помогаешь мне.

Джерард взглянул на Майки — между ними промелькнуло неясное взаимодействие, и на лице Джерарда отразилось отчаянье, отчего все внутренности Фрэнка будто застыли.

— Фрэнк, — отчаянно произнёс он, встречая его взгляд. — Фрэнк, я не...

— Джерард, — прервал его Рэй, поторопившись в другую сторону комнаты. Он поднял сумку и принёс её к столу. — Я взял некоторые из твоих книг и вещи... Я не знал, что тебе могло понадобиться, поэтому принёс всё то, о чём мы говорили утром.

— Рэй Торо, ты гений, — пылко произнёс Джерард, беря книги и отодвигая все, кроме одной, в сторону. Он порывисто прошёлся по страницам, а затем остановился, бормоча что-то себе под нос, когда нашёл то, что искал. — Ты принёс травы?

Рэй кивнул, достал из сумки несколько маленьких пакетиков и выложил их на стол.

— Думаю, нам нужно просто их смешать и сжечь.

— Ваша бессмысленная магия вам не поможет, — прошипел Люк из угла.

— О Боже, — произнёс Боб, — да заткнись ты уже.

Джерард вручил Рэю маленькую миску, и Рэй вытряс туда содержимое пакетиков и поджёг их зажигалкой Джерарда. Он вернулся к сумке, покопался там и выудил свечку, маленький пузырёк и распятие на цепочке.

— Отлично. Майки, возьми это и стой вот здесь, напротив Рэя.

Майки опустил глаза на крест, хмурясь.

— Я? Но я не знаю...

— Нет времени, — прервал его Джерард, подталкивая его к месту. – Держи его у Фрэнка над сердцем, и, когда я скажу тебе, ты произнесёшь «Crux sancta sit mihi lux, non draco sit mihi dux» [1].

Майки кивнул, и Джерард переместился во главу стола. Затем он провёл рукой над пламенем свечи, шепча что-то, чего Фрэнк не мог разобрать, а затем вручил её Рэю.

— После того, как Майки закончит, я хочу, чтобы ты зажёг свечу и сказал «Vade satan, numquam suade mihi vana» [2], понял?

— Понял, — серьёзно ответил Рэй. Он опустил глаза на Фрэнка и сжал его руку. — Мы нашли тебя, Фрэнки, Джерард со всем разберётся, ты увидишь.

Фрэнк хотел ответить, но он весь горел и был таким уставшим, всё болело, острая пульсация ран сочеталась с глубокой, мучительной болью в плечах и спине. В любом случае, он попытался кивнуть и подумал, что, возможно, Майки понял его, потому что он сжал другую его руку перед тем, как вновь перевести взгляд на Джерарда.

— Брайан? — позвал Джерард, переворачивая пузырёк, держа его между кончиками большого и указательного пальцев и вытряхивая оттуда немного жидкости на руки, — он крепко связан?

— Никуда не убежит, — заверил Брайан.

— Вы не сможете его спасти, — ликовал Люк.

Майки резко повернулся.

— Нет, мы, блять, сможем.

Джерард схватил стул, на котором сидел ранее, и поставил его так, что теперь нависал в нескольких сантиметрах над лицом Фрэнка.

— Фрэнк, продержись ещё немного, — прошептал он.

— Не могу, — признался Фрэнк, корчась, когда боль ярким светом вспыхнула у него в боку. — Джерард, я сейчас, блять, умру.

— Я обещал тебе, не так ли? — серьёзно произнёс Джерард, а затем прижал влажные пальцы к его лбу и прикрыл глаза.

— О Господь, приди ко мне на помощь, — прошептал он, другой рукой вырисовывая в воздухе крест. — Господи, поспеши мне на помощь. Слава Отцу, и Сыну, и Святому Духу. Аминь.

— Аминь, — пробормотали вместе Майки и Рэй.

Джерард снова смочил пальцы, прижал их к губам Фрэнка и его лбу и продолжил:

— Во имя Святого Михаила и Небесного хора Серафима, да поможет нам Бог...

Фрэнк неожиданно погрузился в тишину: он видел движущиеся губы Джерарда, чувствовал склонившихся над собой Майки и Рэя, но вначале вокруг была полнейшая тишина, а затем там появился звук ветра, ласкающего уши, приносящего с собой всхлипы плачущей женщины.

Неожиданно он обозлился на Джерарда. Он был зол на него за то, что он даже не представлял, через что ему приходилось проходить, за то, что он был так далеко, за то, что не мог ему помочь, за то, что думал, что какая-то глупая молитва могла помочь, когда прямо под ним Фрэнк до смерти истекал кровью. Он был взбешён на невидимую толпу за то, что она наблюдала за ним всё это время, взбешён на себя за то, что не был сильнее.

Боль перемещалась скачкообразно: Фрэнк уже почти что был ей рад, потому что, пока он чувствовал её, он знал, что всё ещё жив. Каждый раз она собиралась в боку, где под кожей росло давление и нарастала пульсация, и Фрэнк концентрировался на этом, держался за это, точно тонущий человек, хватающийся за соломинку.

Плач стал громче. Фрэнк осознал, что это была его мать, он знал этот голос, он узнал бы его где угодно, он знал этот её плач, когда она звала его. Она звала его довольно часто, беспокойно пугаясь его смертного одра и накопившейся ярости. Он искал её, пытался звать, но, прежде чем он смог выдавить из себя эти слова, он быстро пришёл в себя, и звук голоса Джерарда наполнил его уши.

— Об этом просим мы, зная о заслугах нашего Господа, Иисуса Христа, — произнёс Джерард. — Аминь. Майки, давай.

— Crux sancta sit mihi lux, non draco sit mihi dux, — произнёс Майки, держа перед собой крест на вытянутой руке и оглядывая Фрэнка обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Vade satan, numquam suade mihi vana, — продолжил Рэй, сжимая свечу слегка дрожащей рукой.

— Sunt mala quae libas, — завершил Джерард, касаясь пальцами поочерёдно лба, губ и обеих щёк Фрэнка. — Ipse venena biba [3].

Люк закричал, боль в боку Фрэнка взорвалась, и всё стало белым.

*

Фрэнк медленно приходил в себя, моргая, пока нависшие над ним лица не пришли в фокус.

— Ох, — произнёс он. — Ну что, мы победили?

Джерард шумно с облегчением выдохнул, его пальцы вцепились в руку Фрэнка.

— Добро пожаловать в наш мир. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Фрэнк задумался над этим. Он чувствовал себя так, будто его сбил грузовик, но он остался жив, и это был вроде как лучший подарок для него. Он попытался встать, завывая и опираясь на плечи Майки.

— Чувствую, вся эта хрень с приходом в сознание становится слишком уж привычной.

Парни отошли, чтобы Майки мог помочь Фрэнку сесть и спустить ноги со стола. Все они пялились на него округлившимися глазами, и это чертовски раздражало.

— Прекратите, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я плохо выгляжу?

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя бросили в блендер, — ответил Боб.

Фрэнк опустил на себя взгляд: почти что каждый дюйм его кожи был испещрён царапинами и забрызган кровью.

— Оу.

На краю стола стояла миска с на вид грязной водой, в которой плавала тряпка для мытья посуды. Майки подошёл и достал её оттуда.

— Я начал потихоньку вытирать тебя, пока ты был в отключке. Не двигайся.

— Я думал, я умер, — произнёс Фрэнк, наблюдая, как Майки вытирает его предплечье. — Больше не было больно, поэтому я так подумал.

— Очевидно так и должно было быть, — Майки повернул руку Фрэнка и начал протирать её с другой стороны. — Ты определённо потерял дохренища крови, Фрэнк, но вот ты здесь.

— Ты всегда был упёртым маленьким засранцем, — подошёл Брайан, держа в руках одежду Фрэнка, которую сложил маленькой стопочкой на стол.

Фрэнк заметил, как Майки улыбается, смотря на него, и в ответ на это сам растянул уголки губ в улыбке.

— Ладно, как бы то ни было, что за травы вы сожгли? — спросил он Рэя.

— Пион, львиный зев, рута, — протараторил Рэй. — Ну, и святая вода. Не могу поверить, что это сработало. Хотя, я всё же думаю, что это всё благодаря священским штучкам Джерарда.

— Я тоже так думаю, — Фрэнк обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джерарда, который нарезал круги по комнате, касаясь попавших под руку вещей и хмурясь.

— Брайан догадался, где вы, парни, были, — сказал Майки Фрэнку. Тот взглянул на него, и он лишь пожал плечами.

В углу Люк что-то безумно и бессвязно бормотал себе под нос, а над ними стоял Боб с непреклонным выражением на лице.

— Мне нужно добраться до телефона, — начал Джерард, а затем был прерван мелодией звонка. Он непонимающе оглянулся. — Подождите... Это мой.

— Оу, — Майки вытащил звонящий мобильный из кармана. — Вот. Ты оставил его в квартире Фрэнка, я забрал его.

Джерард взял телефон и прижал к уху.

— Здравствуйте? Кардинал, оу, как хорошо, что вы позвонили, — Джерард слушал то, что говорил кардинал, кивал и хмурился, а затем произнёс: — На самом деле, ситуация значительно поменялась с момента нашего последнего разговора.

Он улизнул из комнаты. Фрэнк мог расслышать, как он тихо говорит в другой комнате. Он повернулся к Майки спиной, тот слегка надавил пальцем на нижнюю челюсть Фрэнка и склонил его голову, чтобы стереть кровь с лица.

— Все твои раны закрылись, — тихо произнёс он. Брайан наклонился, чтобы самостоятельно убедиться в этом. — Ну, в смысле, полностью. Они не... На их месте даже нет корки, только шрамы.

— Как твоё тату? — поинтересовался Брайан.

Фрэнк взглянул на неё. Она была такая же, как и раньше: опечаленная, безликая, прекрасная, но она была какой-то тусклой, какой-то... Более земной.

— Теперь ты можешь свести её, — предложил Майки, но Фрэнк покачал головой. Майки издал протяжное «хмм» и прополоскал тряпку в миске. Вода была тёмно-красного цвета, и Фрэнк отвёл взгляд.

— Мне придётся подождать здесь какое-то время, — объявил Джерард, когда зашёл обратно в комнату, захлопывая телефон. Он махнул головой в сторону Люка. — Кардинал пришлёт людей, чтобы забрать его, а потом они захотят поговорить со мной.

Рэй, сложив руки на груди, сурово уставился на него.

— Что они собираются с ним делать?

Джерард нахмурил брови.

— Не знаю точно. Кардинал упомянул слово «реабилитация», что бы это ни значило. А вы все можете выбираться отсюда, они не задержат меня надолго.

— Будто мы оставили бы тебя здесь с этим маньяком, — усмехнулся Брайан. — Кажется, мы возвращаемся к прошлому разу, который закончился едва ли не попыткой убийства.

— Фрэнк, если ты хочешь ему отомстить, — сказал Боб, смотря на него, — я бы сказал, что это твой час.

Фрэнк посмотрел на Майки.

— Можешь помочь мне остаться?

Вновь вернувшись в свою одежду, Фрэнк медленно подошёл к Люку. Фрэнк думал, что Майки был прав: он должен был быть мёртв. Голова кружилась, а всё тело будто окоченело. К его ногам и рукам были привязаны невидимые грузы, и всё тело болело от испытанной боли. Его раны закрылись, но воспоминания о том, как он чувствовал себя, будучи связанным во власти Люка, были свежи в его воспоминаниях, словно широкий глубокий порез. И стоя здесь и смотря на этого сумасшедшего ублюдка, дрожащего, бормочущего и время от времени потягивающего за оковы, он ожидал, что больше всего ему будет хотеться размозжить лицо парня до кровавого месива и оставить от него лишь маленькую лужицу на полу.

— Фрэнк? — подтолкнул его Боб. — Ты не хочешь вырубить этого сукина сына?

Фрэнк опустил взгляд на Люка, который сидел и ждал, куда же его отправят и Бог знает что сделают в Ватикане. Он озирался на Майки, Рэя, Брайана, Боба и на Джерарда, который предусмотрительно отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Нет, — сказал он, наконец наклоняясь и вглядываясь в лицо Люка. — Ты попадёшь в Ад, — тихо произнёс он, чувствуя жуткие мурашки от вида того, как Люк дёргается от этого слова, — брат мой.

Несколькими секундами позже подъехали ребята из Ватикана; их тёмные костюмы и солнцезащитные очки смотрелись неуместно, но, как ни странно, успокаивали, словно офицер полиции или... Как сказал бы Фрэнк пару месяцев назад, священник.

— Отец Уэй? — позвал один из них, сверкая перед ним каким-то значком. Джерард кивнул. — Вы будете сопровождать преступника вместе с нами на пути обратно в Ватикан.

— Конечно, — незамедлительно согласился Джерард. — Вам нужно поговорить с Фрэнком?

Мужчина в костюме повернулся и посмотрел на Фрэнка.

— Вы жертва?

Фрэнк ощетинился при этом слове, не в состоянии ничего с собой поделать, но, когда почувствовал руку Майки на своём плече, проглотил обиду и произнёс:

— Это я.

Трое остальных уже подошли к Люку: один из них прижал что-то к его вискам, отчего он тяжело опустился на сиденье стула, потеряв сознание, а остальные принялись развязывать его и, в конце концов, скрепили его ремнями, усадив в странноватое устройство, напоминающее то ли каталку, то ли инвалидное кресло, которое привезли с собой.

— Нам будет необходимо полное изложение, — сказал он Фрэнку. У него из-за воротничка выглядывали татуировки: кусок рисунка в цвете оборачивал всю шею и поднимался вверх по подбородку. Фрэнк, заинтересовавшись, наклонился, но мужчина прервал его рассматривание, одаривая его многозначительным взглядом поверх солнцезащитных очков. — У Вас проблемы, мистер Айеро?

— Нет, — Фрэнк покачал головой. — Но... Смотрите, я уже всё рассказал Джерарду, эм, в смысле, Отцу Уэю, у него всё есть на кассете. И он был здесь от и до. Я просто хочу домой, чувак, не заставляй проходить меня через это ещё раз.

— Нам необходимо... — начал он, но один из оставшихся трёх ватиканцев, низкий паренёк с длинным конским хвостом, перебил его.

— Просто дай мне бумаги на подпись, Ховард, отпусти парнишку домой. У нас есть всё необходимое.

Ховард выдержал долгий взгляд на Фрэнке, но затем всё же достал охапку бумаг из дипломата и вручил их всем парням.

— Стандартная форма об отказе, утверждающая, что вы не будете никому распространять о случившихся событиях без нашего согласия.

— Или что? — поинтересовался Брайан.

Ховард взглянул на него.

— Или плохо будет.

У Брайана изменилось лицо — по нему будто прошёлся ураган.

— Это угроза?

— Подожди минутку, — Фрэнк щёлкнул ручкой, которую ему вручил Ховард. — Мы подписываем это, и этого никогда не случалось, верно?

— Верно, — кивнул Ховард.

— Тогда, блять, бери меня в расчёт, — пробормотал Фрэнк и подписался.

Майки тоже подписал после того, как Джерард кивнул ему. Остальные также последовали его совету, хоть Брайан и не выглядел сильно уж счастливым по этому поводу.

— Нам нужно ещё с кем-нибудь говорить? — спросил Ховард Джерарда. Тот покачал головой. — Отлично. Отец Уэй, Вам необходимо пройти с нами. Пожалуйста.

— Прямо сейчас? — встревоженно отозвался Джерард. — Но... У меня нет с собой моих вещей.

— Мы сделаем для Вас остановку, чтобы забрать всё, что Вам нужно, — Ховард сделал шаг назад, чтобы двое мужчин в костюмах смогли выкатить Люка из комнаты. — Отец, у нас не так много времени.

Джерард секунду сомневался, выглядя раздражённым, затем вздохнул и пробежался рукой по волосам.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Просто дай мне минуту, хорошо?

Ховард вот-вот готов был поспорить, но Джерард состроил лицо под названием «Не-трогай-меня-блять», и Фрэнк сразу же понял, что он был подчинённым Джерарда и никак иначе. Джерард был священником, а этот парень был всего лишь рабочим.

— Встретимся на улице так скоро, как только Вы сможете, — тихо произнёс Ховард и улизнул из комнаты.

— Ну, вот и всё? — сказал Майки, как только он ушёл. — Плохой парень канул в Лету, и ты снова уезжаешь, вот так?

— Майки, это моя работа, — устало ответил Джерард. Он взглянул на Фрэнка и быстро отвёл взгляд. — Ты думаешь, я не хочу остаться?

Майки заметно колебался между злостью и пониманием и, в конце концов, остановился где-то между ними.

— Ладно. Но тебе лучше позвонить мне, как только приедешь, сукин ты сын.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал Джерард, и Майки смягчился и подошёл, чтобы обнять его.

Фрэнк наблюдал за тем, как Джерард подошёл к парням, обнял их всех и поблагодарил их за всё.

— Ты довольно неплохо в этом разбираешься, — сказал он, выпуская Рэя из объятий. — Я имею в виду, все вы, но... Ты уверен, что не занимался любительским мистицизмом?

Рэй издал шокированный смешок.

— Нет, чувак, просто... Органические средства для волос.

— Хорошо, — Джерард улыбнулся ему и затем подошёл к Фрэнку. — Кардинал может настоять на разговоре с тобой, — серьёзно сказал он. — Но я всё же сделаю всё, что возможно, чтобы оградить тебя от этого.

— Спасибо, — Фрэнк кивнул. — И... За всё, чувак. Я думал, ты будешь ещё в течение минуты читать надо мной соборование [1]. Ты спас мне жизнь.

Джерард робко улыбнулся ему.

— Что ж, скажу лишь, что это групповое занятие.

Фрэнк потупил глаза в пол.

— Да, у всех была своя роль, кроме меня.

— Хэй, — Джерард положил пальцы Фрэнку под подбородок и приподнял его голову, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. — Ты самый смелый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, Фрэнк. Многие бы уже давно сдались.

— Береги себя, — тихо произнёс он на ухо Фрэнку. — Ты знаешь, как меня найти.

Фрэнк кивнул и позволил себе прильнуть к нему ещё ненадолго. Теперь ощущения при прикосновениях к Джерарду были совершенно иные: больше не было боли и того странного эффекта, который имелся у него против магии Люка, очевидно тоже, но ему всё ещё не хотелось его отпускать.

— Оу, — выпалил Джерард, отстраняясь секундой позже. — Больше ничего нет, так? Больше... Больше никаких видений или чего-то ещё? Потому что большинство стигматиков говорят, что...

— Я не стигматик, — напомнил ему Фрэнк, заставляя себя не зацикливаться на этом. — Это было дело рук психа с книгой заклинаний, а не дар от Бога.

Джерард выдержал на Фрэнке долгий взгляд и кивнул.

— Кажется, так и есть.

— Отец Уэй, — позвал Ховард, просовывая голову в дверь, — команда уборщиков будет здесь через две минуты. Мне действительно необходимо увести вас всех отсюда. Ваших друзей ожидает другая машина и заберёт их, когда им будет угодно.

— Хорошо, — ответил ему Джерард, полностью позабыв про Фрэнка. Он притянул Майки для ещё одних объятий, чмокнул его в щёку и проследовал за Ховардом прочь из комнаты.

Майки подошёл и положил руку Фрэнку на плечо.

— Ну же, — сказал он, аккуратно прижимая его к себе, — поехали домой.

*

В солнечных лучах, пробивающихся через окно, плясали пылинки. Фрэнк наблюдал, как Джерард поднял руку и лениво пытался поймать одну из них.

— Почему ты не дал мне уйти?

Джерард возвратил руку на прежнее место, на кожу Фрэнка.

Фрэнк накрыл его руку своей, поднёс её ко рту и поцеловал костяшки Джерарда, затем сустав большого пальца и, наконец, ладонь. Они перевернулись, и он снова оказался сверху, пробираясь через скомканные простыни, чтобы устроиться между ног Джерарда.

— Фрэнк, — прошептал Джерард, одной рукой держа его лицо. В ямочке между его ключицами собрался пот, и Фрэнк наклонился, чтобы попробовать его, отчего на языке появился солоновато-покалывающий вкус.

Он проложил дорожку из поцелуев до шеи Джерарда и опустил голову на его грудь. Он почувствовал, как руки Джерарда вновь сжались вокруг него, и после Фрэнк снова был в нём. Джерард с силой обхватил ногами его бёдра, а его дыхание, которое с каждой секундой становилось всё быстрее и всё чаще сбивалось, обжигало мочку уха Фрэнка.

— Почему ты просто не дал мне уйти? — Фрэнк завладел обнажённой кожей его шеи и не мог остановиться оставлять засосы, печатая их по диаметру всей шеи ради собственной прихоти. Он чувствовал стоны Джерарда под своими губами, почувствовал, как сжимались его руки на плечах, спине, волосах.

Фрэнк подался вперёд, и Джерард выгнул спину и с закрытыми глазами ахнул: «Я слишком эгоистичен. Фрэнк, Фрэнк, пожалуйста», и тот ответил: «Ага, как угодно» и страстно поцеловал его, продолжая предаваться любви.

Зазвонил телефон.

Фрэнк проснулся.

— Блять, — выдохнул он. Потолок был затуманенным, а зрение плыло, и он закрыл глаза от шума машин на улице и от лучей солнечного света, что просачивались сквозь жалюзи и ложились Фрэнку прямо на лицо, слишком горячие и слишком настойчивые. Голова болела, а во рту пересохло. Его член пульсировал, всю кожу покалывало от сохранившихся в памяти ощущений.

— Блять, — снова произнёс Фрэнк и засунул руку под одеяло, чтобы взять свой член и подрочить себе чем быстрее, тем лучше. Он проделывал это с закрытыми глазами, чтобы иметь возможность удержать сон ещё хоть на секунду, и кончил, всё ещё находясь в замешательстве, почему он находился в пустой кровати.

Несколько секунд он лежал на месте, тяжело дыша, затем вытер лоб тыльной стороной руки. Когда он вытащил себя из кровати, то на дрожащих ногах направился в ванную и ещё долго простоял в душе, склонив голову под струями воды и оперевшись рукой об отделанную кафелем стену.

Телефон зазвонил снова, когда он менял простыни. Он не взял трубку.

*

Эллу подобрали несколькими днями позже. Майки взял машину Рэя и повёз Фрэнка на встречу с семьёй, которая нашла его собаку, когда она поедала что-то из их мусорки. Неплохой райончик, подумал Фрэнк, рассматривая деревья по обе стороны широкой дороги. Один из тех, где его мать всегда хотела, чтобы они жили, когда он был ребёнком, даже несмотря на то, что Фрэнк предпочитал, если честно, места погрязнее... Он никогда не думал, что у него дерьмовая жизнь, просто потому что он не мог выбегать к фургончику с мороженым, или играть под дождём с Джимми и Сьюзи, которые жили по соседству, или... Да что угодно.

В любом случае, он не любил всего этого: от молочного мороженого ему было плохо, а с лёгкими у него всё было совсем плохо, когда он был маленьким, что он сам мог сотворить дождь с мучающей его пневмонией, но на лице его матери всё также сохранялся этот тоскливо-мечтательный взгляд, когда по телевизору показывали бутафорные семьи.

В этой семье не было детей по имени Джимми или Сьюзи — у них было две маленьких дочки и огромный дом с ограждённым задним двором. Фрэнк сидел в столовой, пил кофе и наблюдал за Эллой, бегающей от одной дочери к другой, радостно гавкая на мяч, с которым они играли.

— Они практически сразу её полюбили, — сказала мать извиняющимся тоном.

Фрэнк кивнул и поставил чашку на подстаканник, который она принесла ему.

— Да, так же, как и я.

Он отказался от предложения отца заплатить ему за Эллу, лишь сказал им, что она любит есть, и пообещал прислать по почте ветеринарную карту.

— Там она выглядела по-настоящему счастливой, — объяснил он Майки по пути домой, чтобы он перестал кидать на него взволнованные взгляды. — Майки, я не могу дать ей этого.

— Но это твоя собака, — настаивал Майки, сжимая руль.

Фрэнк смотрел на проносящиеся в обратном порядке деревья в окне.

*

— И нам даже не нужно идти в суд?

Брайан покачал головой.

— Нет. Они сняли все обвинения и согласились возместить судебные издержки. Ну, разве не прекрасно?

— Ага, — Фрэнк встал и начал готовить свой кабинет к завтрашнему дню: свыше охапки новых бумажных полотенец, чистые и сухие инструменты уже были сложены в свои чехлы. — Прекрасно.

В зеркале Фрэнк увидел, как Брайан с непониманием на лице выдохнул.

— Я думал, ты будешь рад.

Фрэнк сложил коробку перчаток на своё место на столе.

— Чувак, я рад. Просто... Не знаю, я думал, что нам придётся сказать своё слово.

— Но теперь нам не придётся. У Хэйвуда и обвинений-то не было, Фрэнк, вот о чём я тебе толкую.

Фрэнк кивнул и попросту сконцентрировался на протирании стола, пока Брайан не ушёл. Когда он поднял глаза, вместо него там стоял Майки. 

— Пойдём сегодня с нами.

— Не особо в настроении, — ответил ему Фрэнк, выбрасывая пару использованных игл в стерильную корзину для мусора. — И я всё ещё не пришёл в себя.

Майки проследовал за ним в главную комнату.

— Это не обязательно должно быть чем-то грандиозным, можем просто пойти в кино, например.

— Да, ты должен пойти, — вставил Рэй. — Айеро, ты ведь сгниёшь в этой квартире.

— Я не в настроении, — резко повторил Фрэнк и сжал зубы, когда спиной почувствовал, как они обмениваются взволнованными взглядами. — Смотрите, ребята, не могли бы вы перестать вести себя так, будто я упаду на землю и начну плакать, если вы не так на меня посмотрите? Я в порядке. Я не чёртова китайская фарфоровая кукла, так что вам не нужно ходить тут на цыпочках.

— Может, если бы ты перестал вести себя, как конченая сука, то мы бы так не делали, — сказал Боб, закатывая глаза, когда Рэй шикнул на него. — Что? Он только что сказал, что не хочет, чтобы мы были такими хорошими!

— Боб пытается сказать, что ты на себя не похож, — вмешался Брайан.

— А мне кажется, похож, — проворчал Боб. — Заноза в заднице.

Брайан проигнорировал его.

— Фрэнк, не думаешь, что тебе нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь о случившемся?

Фрэнк сжал руки в карманах в кулаки и не сдвинул взгляда с одной точки на полу, потому что у него было чувство, будто если он посмотрел бы на Брайана, он мог бы вмазать ему прямо в лицо до того, как смог бы себя остановить.

— Я сказал, я в порядке. Мне нужно идти.

— Почему? Тебе предстоит сложная ночь уныния и печали? — съязвил Боб, но Фрэнк проигнорировал его и вышел из комнаты.

*

— Джерард позвонил Майки вчера, — сообщил Рэй, пока они бродили по улицам в воскресный день. — Кажется, Люк больше никому не угрожает, ты можешь расслабиться.

Фрэнк щурился от солнца и нащупал в кармане солнечные очки, а затем надел их.

— Я и так был расслаблен, Торо. А потом пришёл какой-то мудак и начал настойчиво вытаскивать меня на прогулку.

— Но это ведь хорошие новости, разве нет? — настаивал Рэй. — Я имею в виду, тебе больше не нужно беспокоиться.

Фрэнк пожал плечами. Ему была нужна новая обувь: он уже мог почувствовать трещины на тротуаре сквозь подошву.

— Кто беспокоится? У меня нет никаких проблем со сном ночью.

— Или в любое другое время дня, — Рэй остановился и повернул голову в сторону магазина, мимо которого они проходили.

— Эй, мне нужно по-быстрому забежать сюда.

— Ладно, — Фрэнк вынул пачку сигарет и закурил. — Чувак, я здесь тебя подожду.

Рэй зашёл внутрь, а Фрэнк спрятался за вращающейся стойкой с журналами, докуривая сигарету. Он насчитал шестерых людей с крестиками, троих — с ермолками [2], двух женщин с бардовыми точками между глаз. Воздух был достаточно промозглый, и он засунул свободную руку в карман, потирая пальцем о палец, чтобы согреться.

Кто-то неожиданно толкнул Фрэнка, заставляя его подпрыгнуть и уронить сигарету. Он вписался в стойку с журналами, и та опрокинулась на двух парней с другой стороны.

— Извини, чувак, — начал Фрэнк, но тот, что побольше, сразу же поднялся и оказался с ним носом к носу.

— Смотри, что творишь, мудила! — заорал он, и перед ним всё вспыхнуло красным. Он даже не знал, что случилось: в один момент парень орал на него, а в следующий Фрэнк прижимал его к стене, заломив руки ему за спину, запястья парня впивались в кулаки Фрэнка, а Рэй пытался оттащить его.

— Полегче, — тут же сказал он, повиснув на плечах Фрэнка, пока он неохотно не отпустил паренька и не отступил, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь. — Прости, — извинился Рэй перед парнем, который разинул рот и тупо пялился, всё ещё не оправившись от шока.

— Давай, пойдём отсюда, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк позволил Рэю оттащить себя, затем встряхнул руки и снова сунул их в карманы в поисках сигарет.

— Мне не нужна была твоя ёбаная помощь.

— Ему была нужна, — мягко ответил Рэй. — Я думал, что ты размозжишь ему лицо.

— Он сам начал, — пробормотал Фрэнк, вжимаясь головой в плечи. У него было чувство, будто бы все смотрели на него; он сощурился, заметив на себе долгий взгляд какой-то девчонки-хиппи. — Ёбаный мудак.

Рэй взглянул на него.

— Фрэнк, да ты сам сейчас себя как мудак ведёшь. 

— Я всегда был мудаком, — воспротивился Фрэнк. — Ладно, куда мы вообще идём-то сейчас?

— Ты хочешь пойти в какое-то определённое место?

— Нет, — Фрэнк затянулся сигаретой: дым приятно обжигал горло. — Мне всё равно.

— Я уже понял, — отозвался Рэй.

*

— Чувак, когда ты разрешишь мне подкорректировать свою «Keep the Faith»? — Боб облокотился о косяк двери в комнату Фрэнка. — У меня сегодня днём есть немного свободного времени.

Фрэнк покачал головой и вернулся к дезинфекции зажимов.

— Нет, с ней всё в порядке.

Боб зашёл в комнату и присел на край скамьи.

— Ну же, это не займёт много времени.

— Я сказал, с ней всё в порядке, — Фрэнк протёр край стола, глубоко дыша. Его желудок сжимался от волнения, но Фрэнк проигнорировал его.

— Как она может быть в порядке? Она вся расхреначена. Ну же, это не займёт много времени. Я не могу позволить тебе разгуливать с моей работой, когда она в таком состоянии.

Фрэнк стиснул зубы и встал.

— Её никто не видит. Боб, расслабься.

Боб схватил его за локоть до того, как он смог уйти.

— Отлично, что ж, тогда как насчёт того, чтобы подумать о новой татуировке? Хочешь что-нибудь в стиле «Я пережил стигматы», да?

— Как это, например? — Фрэнк закатал рукава и протянул руки Бобу, медленно поворачивая их, чтобы показать ему запястья с обеих сторон. На его коже выступали шрамы: слишком бледные круги, слегка приподнятые; всего их было четыре. — И, кстати, если тебе интересно, почти такие же есть и на ногах. Ах, и вчера какой-то ёбаный парнишка спросил у меня, где я сделал такое супер-крутое шрамирование по типу тернового венца.

Боб вскинул руки в воздухе.

— Расслабься. Просто обычно татуировки набивают на память о значимых событиях своей жизни.

— Ты думаешь, я смогу это забыть? — заорал Фрэнк, его голос предательски дрожал. — Мне не нужна ёбаная татуировка, ясно? Мне нужно... Нужен чёртов стиратель памяти. Нужен... Нужен...

— Что? — Боб встал со скамьи и сердито взглянул на Фрэнка. — Что тебе нужно, Фрэнк, что ты, блять, от нас хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы вы прекратили вести себя так, будто всё вот так просто могло вернуться в норму!

— Пару дней назад именно этого ты от нас и хотел! — нахмурившись, напомнил ему Боб. — Смотри... Ты пережил это, хорошо, я понял.

— Как ты вообще можешь понять это? — Фрэнк отодвинул стул с дороги и подошёл к Бобу, уперев руки в бока. — Ни один из вас и понятия не имеет, каково это!

— Мы делали всё, что могли, ты, неблагодарное маленькое дерьмо, не думаешь, что и сейчас мы сделаем всё? Но ты не позволишь нам, потому что ты слишком занят, изображая ёбаного мученика!

На самом деле, Фрэнк не знал, что начнёт драку: первое, что он осознал, так это то, что его кулак соприкоснулся с щекой Боба, и тот на секунду отшатнулся назад, в шоке от потери равновесия, а затем практически сразу прочно встал на ноги и вмазал Фрэнку в ответ.

Это было несложно. Фрэнк знал это, он знал, что не устоял бы на месте, если бы Боб действительно отпустил себя, и это вызывало у него по какой-то неясной причине столько злости. Он проигнорировал звон в ушах и первый металлический привкус на языке и притянул руку обратно, но рука Боба выстрелила и обхватила запястья Фрэнка, заводя их ему за спину.

— Боб! — яростно закричал Фрэнк. Он вырвался, но Боб положил другую руку на плечо Фрэнку и прижал его лицом к стене.

— Отпусти меня, сукин ты сын, что, испугался?

— Это не со мной ты хочешь драться, — тихо произнёс Боб. — И я чертовски уверен, что не хочу драться с тобой.

Фрэнк вырывался и после. Он до сих пор чувствовал, как пульсировало на лице то место, куда ударил Боб, и ему хотелось большего. Он хотел наткнуться на что-нибудь твёрдое и бить это кулаками до крови, но Боб так его прижал, что он едва ли мог нанести вред даже себе. В конце концов, он ослабел и тяжело дышал. Его глаза щипало, и он прикрыл их, сглотнув.

— Отпусти меня.

Боб на несколько секунд остановился, затем выполнил просьбу Фрэнка, отступая, чтобы Фрэнк смог отстраниться от стены и поднять руки, чтобы потрогать челюсть, потыкать пальцем в мягкие места, которые распухнут, а после на их месте образуются синяки.

— В подсобке есть лёд, — начал Боб, но до того, как Фрэнк мог ответить, в дверях материализовался Брайан.

— Что за хуйня тут происходит? — спросил он, оглядывая Боба и Фрэнка с подозрением, сощурив глаза. — Вы двое подрались?

— Это не то, что... — начал Боб.

— Убирайся, — бескомпромиссно произнёс Брайан. 

Боб моргнул.

— Что?

— Не ты, Брайар, Иисусе. Я с тобой говорю, — Брайан повернулся к Фрэнку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты собрал свои манатки и пошёл домой.

— Ты увольняешь меня? — допытывался Фрэнк, его руки автоматически сжимались в кулаки вновь. — Я не могу поверить, что ты бы...

Брайан резко взмахнул рукой в воздухе.

— Конечно, я не увольняю тебя, тупой ты придурок. Должен был бы, но нет, я этого не сделаю. Я даю тебе отгул.

Фрэнк уставился на него.

— Брайан, я не чёртов сосунок.

— Тебя тоже, блять, небезопасно оставлять среди кучи острых предметов, — Брайан вошёл в комнату и водрузил руки Фрэнку на плечи, удерживая его на месте, пока он извивался и пытался улизнуть. — Фрэнк, — сказал он серьёзно, смотря ему в глаза, — мы любим тебя. И нам жаль, что это произошло с тобой. И вполне резонно, что тебе нужно какое-то время, чтобы адаптироваться.

— Но я не...

Брайан шикнул на него.

— Майки действительно о тебе беспокоится, как и мы все. Думаю, тебе лучше пойти домой, пока мы все не поймём, что лучше делать.

У Фрэнка жгло глаза, а горло сжималось и горело. Он до сих пор помнил вкус этого чувства: оно отдавало горечью на корне языка, но его смягчало ноющее бессилие, которое он носил с собой всегда и везде, словно чёртово ядро на цепи. Он вздохнул и уставился в пол.

— Брайан... Я просто хочу забыть об этом.

— Я знаю, — Брайан сжал его плечи, — но ты не можешь.

Фрэнк покачал головой: он поднёс руки к лицу, чтобы вытереть его, и был удивлён, что лоб оказался влажным. Он почувствовал руку Боба сзади на шее. Он поверить не мог, что только что ударил его. Отлично, теперь помимо всего остального он чувствовал, как в кровоток просачивается ненависть к себе.

— Мы разберёмся с этим, — пообещал ему Брайан.

— Да, — согласился Фрэнк, но, на самом деле, не был уж так уверен.

*

Двумя днями позже Фрэнк открыл дверь. За ней стоял Джерард.

Он был самым последним человеком, которого Фрэнк ожидал увидеть, поэтому когда Фрэнк попытался нащупать у себя реакцию, то ничего не обнаружил. Когда он размышлял об этом, то думал, что ждал Джерарда с тех самых пор, как он уехал с этими устрашающими ватиканцами, но теперь он был здесь, а Фрэнк и понятия не имел, как ему следовало себя вести.

— Привет, — произнёс Джерард после того, как они пялились друг на друга добрую минуту. Джерард выглядел действительно отлично. У него вроде как появился загар, и он подстригся. — Могу я войти?

Фрэнк попросту отступил и дал Джерарду пройти. Он захлопнул дверь, закрыл её на цепочку и разгладил ногами коврик у двери. Если бы он узнал, что Джерард планировал прийти... Но нет. И что, блять, можно сказать человеку, которого ты встретил в худший и самый странный период своей жизни? В его голове миллион вопросов сменяли один другой. Что случилось с Люком? Уедет ли Джерард в этот раз? Прекратятся ли когда-нибудь его кошмары? Станет ли жизнь чем-то большим, чем то, с чем приходилось работать Фрэнку каждый день в поте лица?

— Хочешь кофе? — в конце концов, сказал он, сжимая руки, и с удовольствием ускользнул на кухню в ответ на кивок Джерарда.

Он сконцентрировался на помешивании, выливании и пытался просто дышать, пытался усмирить бешеную пляску внутренностей, которые рвались во все стороны сразу, как и его разум.

Джерард взял кофе из рук Фрэнка и поднёс чашку к лицу, осторожно подув на напиток перед тем, как отпить.

Фрэнк не мог прекратить пялиться на него. Ему становилось лучше только от того, что он смотрел на него, не в том смысле, как раньше, но... Джерард был здесь, и ощущение, что всё это было у него в голове, ослабло.

Джерард поднял глаза и склонил голову вбок.

— Как твои дела, Фрэнк?

— Нормально, — пробормотал Фрэнк в чашку с кофе.

— Это хорошо, — мягко произнёс Джерард. — Я был удивлён, что ты ходил на работу, я бы на твоём месте сидел под кроватью и раскачивался взад-вперёд.

— Нет, ты бы так не делал, — Джерард нашёл бы выход, Фрэнк был практически полностью уверен, допуская промахи день за днём в надежде, что всё будет проще, и ничего не делал, чтобы помочь себе. — Ну... Что случилось с Люком?

Джерард скривился и поставил чашку, затем сложил руки ладонь к ладони, а пальцы, словно птицы, остались в свободном полёте.

— Я правда не могу тебе сказать.

— Что? Но я тот, кого он...

— Знаю, — быстро кивнул Джерард, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до колена Фрэнка. Его кончики пальцев тихо зашуршали по ткани. — Я знаю, но не могу. Но я обещаю: он больше не сможет причинить тебе боль.

— Я и не беспокоился, — резко ответил Фрэнк, и он действительно так и думал, но слова Джерарда заставили сдвинуться что-то внутри него, и он почувствовал накатывающее облегчение, будто гигантский ледник в его груди начал медленно подтаивать по краям, отчего стало легче дышать. — Ты правда не можешь мне сказать?

Джерард покачал головой.

— Я правда не могу, мне жаль.

Фрэнк пожал плечами и снова сел на диван. Он скрестил ноги, так что теперь одна нога покоилась на колене противоположной, и слегка приподнял её, наблюдая, как колышутся его грязные шнурки от ботинок.

Он замер, когда руки Джерарда прикоснулись к его лбу и прошлись вдоль шрамов. На секунду Фрэнк замер, позволяя Джерарду прикасаться к нему одними кончиками пальцев, а затем отстранился чуть более резко, чем предполагал.

— Прости, — пробормотал Джерард, опуская руку. — Я просто хотел сказать, что они выглядят лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Ага, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Рэй сделал мне какую-то травяную херню, чтобы я мазался ей. Календула или ещё какое-то дерьмо, не знаю.

— Рэй — хороший парень, — сказал Джерард, а затем его лицо странно изменилось, и он выпалил: — Я хочу поблагодарить тебя.

Фрэнк удивлённо взглянул на него. Джерард сидел, повернувшись к нему, а его руки покоились на коленях. Он сморщил нос, когда Фрэнк ничего не сказал, и продолжил:

— Смотри... Меня посещало много... Множество действительно непонятных мыслей о церкви и о моём месте там... — внезапно он замолчал, качая головой. — А, знаешь что? Я не должен взваливать это на тебя, забудь.

— Нет, нет, — Фрэнк сел, уцепился в рукав Джерарда и тянул за него, пока Джерард снова не встретился с ним взглядом. — Ты можешь мне рассказать. Я хочу знать.

Джерард покачал головой и с минуту смотрел в потолок.

— До того... До того, как всё это произошло, я думал, ну, знаешь, сделал ли я правильный выбор. Я имею в виду... Мне приходится быть вдалеке от Майки, ото всех, о ком я постоянно забочусь, а я в действительности делаю не так много для остальных. Я чувствовал себя, словно страховая компания, предъявляющая претензию монтажнику: говорил всем вокруг, что чудеса нереальны, — тихий голос Джерарда был полон горечи, а затем он поднял глаза на Фрэнка и улыбнулся, внезапно, мягко и так искренне. Было ощущение, будто он сидел в первом ряду перед эмоциональной лабильностью, и от этого у Фрэнка слегка кружилась голова. Джерард глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — А потом я встретил тебя.

Фрэнк сглотнул, в горле у него пересохло.

— Оу.

— И благодаря тебе я понял, что был абсолютно не в том месте, — Джерард уже смягчился, наклонился вперёд и настойчиво коснулся руки Фрэнка, оглядывая его пристальным взглядом. — Я не должен прислуживать Богу вот так, Фрэнк, я не знаю, как я мог так неверно это воспринимать... Что ж, вот только если бы я избрал другую дорожку, я мог бы никогда не встретить тебя, и тогда вообще не было бы всей этой беседы, так что, мне кажется, мне было положено пройти через это, чтобы понять...

— Джерард, — перебил его Фрэнк, незаметно убирая его руки от себя, потому что он чувствовал, как потели его собственные, а сердце билось так быстро, что он удивлялся, как Джерард ещё не заметил вздувшейся пульсирующей вены на шее. — Что ты имел в виду, сказав, что был не в том месте?

Джерард ещё раз улыбнулся ему одной из тех улыбок, от которой Фрэнк чувствовал, будто завеса его тайных желаний начинала приоткрываться.

— До этого я был таким несчастным, Фрэнки, я ощущал себя таким... Ощущал себя, как в ловушке. А теперь... Теперь есть столько возможностей, и всё это благодаря тебе.

Фрэнк затаил дыхание.

— Но... Что изменилось?

— Кардинал предложил мне новую должность, — объявил Джерард, с его лица не сползала широкая улыбка. — Я буду помогать таким, как ты... В смысле, необязательно как ты, потому что я не знаю, сколько ещё таких Люков в мире, но тем, кто окажется в похожей беде и кому необходима помощь. Я могу спасать жизни, Фрэнк, это ли не прекрасно? Это, конечно, значит, что я буду больше путешествовать, но...

Фрэнк больше не слышал его: в ушах так сильно звенело от облегчения, что он не выставил себя дураком и не набросился на Джерарда. И когда ты понимаешь, что был полнейшим придурком, начинает накатывать это тошнотворное смущение, даже несмотря на то, что ты единственный, что знает о случившемся конфузе. Что, блять, он думал, Джерард скажет? «О, я больше не верю в Бога, хочешь сбежать со мной»?

Он лишь изо всех сил стиснул зубы от ненависти к себе, когда Джерард, должно быть, понял, что он перестал слушать, потому что он позвал его по имени и снова коснулся руки Фрэнка.

Фрэнк убрал руку в надежде, что это был несерьёзный жест с его стороны, и выдавил улыбку.

— Чувак, это прекрасно. Я правда счастлив за тебя.

Джерард улыбнулся в ответ, но это было слегка неуверенно, а его губы дрожали.

— Ну, как я и сказал, это действительно благодаря тебе. Не то чтобы я вообще хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случалось, но, если бы мы не встретились...

— Я бы умер, — закончил за него Фрэнк, засовывая руки под колени на случай, если они вдруг дрожали. — А ты бы до сих пор разглядывал тосты в Мэне.

— Да уж, — на лице Джерарда промелькнул хмурый взгляд. — Фрэнк... Ты же помнишь ту ночь, когда мы все остались здесь, и ты и я... Ну, знаешь.

— Что насчёт этого? — Фрэнк изо всех сил пытался сохранить спокойный голос и беспристрастное выражение лица.

Джерард сомневался, но затем вздохнул и быстро выпалил:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что... Что я...

— Что ты что? — Фрэнк слегка округлил глаза и немного склонил голову. Это было довольно-таки мастерское лицо, говорящее: «Я-без-понятия-о-чём-ты-говоришь», он сам мог поклясться. Джерард мог везде увидеть замысел Бога, но, кажется, не заметил этой хитрости, потому что после расслабился и покачал головой.

— Ничего, я просто... Я действительно рад, что ты в порядке.

Не в порядке, хотел сказать Фрэнк, но прикусил язык и заставил себя болтать о разной незначительной чепухе: магазин, судебная тяжба, нелепая причёска Майки, которую придумал Рэй и которую сам Майки любил больше всего на свете. 

— Увижу ли я тебя перед тем, как уеду? — спросил Джерард, пока Фрэнк провожал его до двери. — Кажется, Майки хочет устроить что-то завтра вечером, если ты ничем не занят.

Фрэнк склонял голову то к одному, то к другому плечу, делая вид, что размышляет, а на самом же деле пытался снова обрести контроль над своим голосом.

— Не знаю, может быть. Я позвоню Майки, когда надумаю. 

Джерард слегка поник, но Фрэнк притворился, что не заметил.

— Оу. Что ж... Тогда до встречи?

— Кажется, так, — согласился Фрэнк, придерживая дверь открытой. 

Джерард одарил его взглядом, который выражал что-то среднее между печалью и смущением, и вышел за порог.

— Что ж... Пока, Фрэнк.

— Пока, — ответил тот и отпустил дверь; та захлопнулась.

Он подождал, пока шаги Джерарда практически стихли, затем спросил себя: «Хули ты делаешь?», рывком открыл дверь и побежал по подъезду, едва успев затормозить перед лестничным пролётом прямо в тот момент, когда Джерард уже готов был скрыться за углом.

— Подожди!

Джерард удивлённо поднял на него глаза и моргнул.

— Что такое?

— Конечно, я приду завтра, — сказал ему Фрэнк, и, когда Джерард широко ему улыбнулся, к нему на задворки сознания просочилась отдалённая мысль о том, что он сейчас послужил эдаким засранцем-сюрпризом. — Конечно, приду, даже не знаю, о чём я думал... Я приду.

— Чудесно, — Джерард улыбнулся. Украдкой он заметил воротничок, выбивающийся из-под всех его шарфов. — Тогда я увижу тебя завтра?

— Увидимся завтра, — уверенно произнёс Фрэнк, не обращая внимания на ноющее чувство в груди, пока наблюдал, как Джерард спускался вниз по лестнице.

*

— Вы делаете что?

— Мы едем с ним, — повторил Майки, его пальцы сжимали плечо Джерарда через ткань куртки. Он расположился на ручке кресла, украдкой посматривая на Фрэнка. — Мы едем с ним спасать жизни.

Фрэнк ждал кульминации дольше, чем обычно, даже ни единого кульминационного момента не последовало от Майки, хотя их обычно и не замечаешь, если не обращаешь внимания.

— Вы едете вместе с Джерардом спасать жизни, — медленно повторил Фрэнк, лишь чтобы убедиться, что это на самом деле звучало так же бредово, как ему и послышалось. Так всё и было. Он взглянул на Боба. — Не говори, что это «мы» включает и тебя, чувак.

Боб пожал плечами, но выглядел так, будто был слегка не в своей тарелке.

— Если мы сможем остановить у кого-то то, что случилось с тобой, тогда... Да.

Фрэнк уставился на Джерарда.

— Это была твоя идея?

— В каком-то смысле, — Джерард заёрзал на стуле, сцепляя руки в замок, а затем провёл ими по волосам. — Я имею в виду, я упомянул это в разговоре с Майки, но, на самом деле, не думал, что он согласится.

Майки так сильно закатил глаза, что они практически исчезли.

— Ты расстроен, — сказал он озадаченным тоном.

— Да это же очевидно, что это «мы» включает и тебя тоже! — внезапно вмешался Рэй, выпрямляясь, сидя на стуле.

— Оу! — Джерард теперь выглядел крайне облегчённым и энергично закивал Фрэнку. — Да, конечно, всё так и есть.

— Так? — Фрэнк сцепил руки под подбородком и распахнул ресницы. — Ребята, вы такие классные. Включили меня в ваш ебанутый, сумасшедший план, следуя которому, мы будем ездить и искать ещё больше психованных придурков, которые любят делать так, чтобы люди истекали кровью до смерти. Я так тронут, что сейчас обосрусь!

Рэй поспешно замахал руками и подался вперёд, оставаясь всё также сидеть на стуле.

— Фрэнк, ты не понимаешь, ладно. Когда ты был... Когда ты страдал? Конечно, это было ужасно, просто кошмарно.

— Но вы жаждете продолжения хлеба и зрелищ? — допытывался Фрэнк.

— Нет, — Рэй закатил глаза, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. — Но когда мы надрали ему задницу, а ты не истёк кровью до смерти, Фрэнк? Должен сказать, это было просто охренительно, а теперь... Я стригу волосы. Я просто стригу волосы. Как мы можем вернуться к этому, когда знаем, что есть нечто действительно важное?

— Наше прежнее занятие тоже важно, — сказал ему Фрэнк, и Рэй слегка склонил голову.

— Не настолько, — тихо произнёс он. — Это то, что... Думаю, я действительно справлюсь с этим, Фрэнк, и я понимаю, почему ты расстроен...

— Никто из вас не понимает, почему я расстроен! — закричал Фрэнк, ударяя с размаху руками по столу. — Ни один из вас, блять, не понимает ни черта, через что мне пришлось пройти. Да, может вам было просто охренительно бегать вокруг меня с магическими заклинаниями, но этот парень пытался убить меня, и у него, блять, почти получилось. И вы хотите искать ещё подобные случаи? Как вы вообще можете этого хотеть? Вам было забавно наблюдать за мной во время всего этого?

— Заткнись, Фрэнк, не будь таким мудаком, — тихо произнёс Майки. — Это была худшая вещь в мире, ты сам должен знать об этом.

Фрэнк не мог даже взглянуть на него.

— Если мы можем помочь людям, — продолжил Рэй, — значит, у нас есть обязанность...

— Да как ты хотя бы собираешься оплачивать всё это? — оборвал его Фрэнк, указывая на Джерарда. — Я не знаю, сколько платит Ватикан, но сомневаюсь, что этого хватит, чтобы прокормить всех пятерых.

Брайан откашлялся.

— Я продаю салон.

Фрэнк почувствовал себя так, будто его только что ударил в лицо супергерой, он даже был почти уверен, что его голова вращалась на плечах.

— Ты что?

— Ты слышал, — Брайан посмотрел мимо него. — Большой кучи денег мы не срубим, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы всем продержаться на плаву хоть немного.

— А как же «Это место — моя жизнь»? — спросил его Фрэнк, даже несмотря на то, что знал, что если Брайан что-то решил, то менял свои решения редко, если вообще менял. — Что насчёт того, что этот салон — целый мир для тебя?

Брайан вытер рот рукой и отвёл взгляд.

— Мир стал шире.

Джерард неуверенно взглянул на Майки, а затем перевёл глаза обратно на Фрэнка.

— Что?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я вены вскрыл? Ещё немного поистекаю кровью. Потому что вот, что я скажу Вам, Отец, — Джерард вздрогнул, и это лишь ещё сильнее подстегнуло Фрэнка. — За последние пять минут я потерял работу и друзей из-за тебя, и мне больше нечего отдавать.

— Фрэнк, он спас тебе жизнь, — сказал Майки, вставая, но он не слушал.

— Ты сотворил это со мной, — сказал он Джерарду, укол противного наслаждения материализовался где-то в желудке, когда Джерард выглядел так, будто Фрэнк разбил ему сердце. — Ты и твоя ёбаная драгоценная церковь. Вы говорите людям приходить каждое воскресное утро и пить кровь Христа, вы говорите им... Говорите им есть его плоть, вы, больные сукины дети, а потом вы удивляетесь, что какой-то сумасшедший сукин сын зашёл слишком далеко?

Лицо Джерарда побелело. Брайан сказал: «Хватит», но Фрэнк не собирался останавливаться.

— Что вы вообще собираетесь делать, а, ребята? Вы собираетесь заходить в комнату, когда всё уляжется, как эти полудурки в костюмах, и заставлять людей подписывать бумаги, из-за которых они не смогут говорить о худшем случае в их жизни? Брайан, — Фрэнк указал на него пальцем. — Брайан хочет, чтобы я сходил к психотерапевту, вы знали? Но даже если бы я хотел, я не смог бы, потому что, если я хоть кому-нибудь расскажу о том, что случилось, придёт какой-нибудь чувак в блядских Рэй-Бэн и перережет мне горло.

— Я могу договориться, чтобы ты виделся с кем-нибудь в Церкви, — начал Джерард, но затем быстро отступил и схватил Майки, чтобы защитить его, когда Фрэнк изо всех сил пнул рядом стоящий стул, и он пролетел через всю комнату.

— Нахуй церковь, — прорычал Фрэнк, — и нахуй всех вас.

— Ты, блять, должен взять себя в руки, Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард в последовавшей тишине, складывая руки на груди. — Дерьмо случается. Ты справишься с этим. Это часть жизни.

Фрэнк рассмеялся и вскинул руки в воздухе.

— О, ты же не скажешь подставить мне вторую щёку?

— С тобой случились плохие вещи, — проговорил Джерард напряжённым злым голосом, который Фрэнк никогда ранее не слышал. — И ты зол, и я понял это. Может, тебе стоило вмазать Люку по лицу, когда у тебя был шанс. Но я рад, что ты этого не сделал, потому что это ничего бы не исправило, и твой крик сейчас тоже ничего не исправит... Если ты хочешь бороться с чем-то, так езжай с нами и борись.

— Ты меня даже не знаешь, ты не можешь ждать, что...

— Да, именно этого я от тебя и жду. Потому что ждут все: и Майки, и Рэй, и Боб, и Брайан, потому что от одной мысли, что ты, беспомощный и озлобленный, прожигаешь свою жизнь, мне тошно, и если ты хочешь знать правду, — Джерард на минуту выдержал взгляд Фрэнка. — Ты правда хочешь знать правду? Я не верю, что это было «дело рук психа с книгой заклинаний». Я думаю, это должно было случиться.

— Что?

— Люку не нужен был первый встречный, он сам это сказал. Он сказал нам, что ему нужна была светлая душа в тёмном месте. Нужен был человек, который мог бы сделать татуировку, чтобы поднять себе настроение. И ты просто оказался поблизости после тяжёлой недели? За два дня до того, как появился я. Это не совпадение, неважно, по каким стандартам судить, — настойчиво говорил Джерард, приближаясь, чтобы взять Фрэнка за руки и посмотреть ему в лицо. — И что насчёт новой татуировки с птицами и того, что тебя зовут Фрэнк? Я не знаю, сколько ещё тебе нужно очевидных доказательств!

— Доказательств чего? Что Бог использовал меня, чтобы подать тебе знак? — Фрэнк стряхнул с себя руки Джерарда и уставился на него. — Потому что я не чувствую себя особенным и бережно хранимым нашим Творцом, а ещё не всё в этом мире связано с твоим высокодуховным путешествием, Джерард. Как ты и сам только что сказал: дерьмо случается. 

Джерард сложил руки на груди и вскинул брови.

— Mulier, ecce filus tuus.

— Что это, блять, ещё такое? — немедленно выпалил Фрэнк в ответ, игнорируя искорку осознания, что зажглась у него в голове.

— Это значит «Жено, се сын твой». Это одно из Семи последних слов Иисуса на Кресте, — Джерард пристально посмотрел на него. — Ты не понимаешь эти слова?

Фрэнк покачал головой и поднял руки.

— Ты же знаешь, чувак, я не говорю на латыни.

— Тогда как так вышло, что ты сказал это в квартире Люка, когда я молился за твою душу? — победоносно выпалил Джерард с горящими глазами.

У Фрэнка скрутило живот. На секунду он снова оказался там, беспомощный, он истекал кровью на столе.

— Я не мог.

— Но сказал, — настаивал Джерард, полностью порозовев от волнения. — Я слышал это. И Майки. И Рэй.

— Я тоже этого не понимаю, — сказал Рэй, — но да... Ты произнёс эти слова, Фрэнки.

— Если бы это был просто Люк, если бы это была просто больная насмешка, как бы ты смог сказать это? Как бы ты вообще мог это знать? — Джерард снова встал, оказавшись носом к носу с Фрэнком, выискивая что-то в его глазах. — Ты что-то видел, — тихо и серьёзно сказал он. — Я точно знаю, что видел.

Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, вспоминая глухой рокот толпы, знакомый голос. И, наконец, он признался.

— Я слышал плач своей матери.

Когда он открыл глаза, Джерард всё ещё стоял здесь и смотрел на него. Он аккуратно произнёс:

— Это не было частью заклинания.

Фрэнк отпрянул и начал мерить комнату шагами, удерживая свою голову от вот-вот надвигающегося взрыва мыслей, что врезались друг в друга на скорости сотня миль в час.

— Это всё чушь. Это всё полная чушь.

— Ты не веришь в это, — запротестовал Джерард.

— Я больше не знаю, во что я верю, — резко ответил Фрэнк. Он снова упал на своё место и закрыл лицо руками, надавливая кончиками пальцев на глаза, пока не увидел оранжевые искры. Он досчитал до трёх про себя, смутно надеясь, что, когда он откроет глаза, они все уйдут, но они всё ещё были здесь и пялились на него, как на нечто незначительное. Фрэнк потряс головой.

— Месяц назад я даже не верил в Бога, а теперь ты говоришь мне, что он пытается попросить меня снизойти до него. И кстати, что говорит твоё начальство насчёт того, что на их стороне кучка безбожных язычников?

Джерард недовольно отшатнулся.

— Я не говорил им обо всём, точно. Нам запрещено слишком уж втягивать во всё это посторонних.

— Опять, — сказал Фрэнк. — Перережут. Горло. Во сне.

— Это католическая церковь, Фрэнк, — Джерард вздохнул, — а не мафия.

— Ты чертовски прав: не мафия, — разгорячённо ответил Фрэнк. — Мафия никогда бы не привела меня на порог к психу, как эдакий позыв «Нам нужна твоя помощь». Я думал, Бог должен избавлять нас ото зла, а не доставлять нас к его порогу.

Джерард сделал рукой в воздухе какое-то странное неудавшееся движение и, кажется, закрыл на это глаза, а затем искренне сказал:

— Мы не должны понимать всё, что он говорит нам. Мы лишь должны слушать.

Фрэнк издал кроткий неуверенный смешок, который скрёб его горло по пути вверх. Он подумал о той ночи, когда Джерард сидел вместе с ним на его кровати и говорил о молитвах.

— Он никогда не отвечает так, как ты думаешь, так?

— Так, — с сожалением ответил Джерард. Фрэнк знал, что он тоже вспоминал этот вечер.

Фрэнк провёл руками по лицу, затем по волосам и вниз по шее, где скрепил пальцы в замок, и поднял глаза на Боба.

— А остальные просто вот так возьмут и поедут?

— Не знаю, как там насчёт Бога, — признался Боб. — Но знаешь, я думаю...

— В этом есть возможности, — поддержал Брайан.

— И будет действительно глупо их упустить, — завершил Рэй.

— Фрэнк, чтобы помочь тебе, понадобились все, — настаивал Джерард. — И чтобы помочь другим, тоже понадобятся все.

Фрэнк вдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. В материале обивки были трещины, и спина тёрлась о них через майку, напоминая ему об испорченной татуировке.

— Я не знаю.

Он услышал чьи-то шаги, а затем Джерард сел на стул, стоящий рядом с ним.

— Ты хотя бы подумай насчёт этого? Пожалуйста.

Фрэнк устремил взгляд в потолок. Он думал о крыше над ним, о небе, расстилающемся ещё выше; думал о рае и о том, насколько страшнее может быть мысль о существовании кого-то на небесах, чем уверенность в том, что там никого нет.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказал Фрэнк. — Я подумаю об этом.

*

Майки присоединился к Фрэнку на подоконнике, попивая его кофе и выкуривая его сигарету. На самом деле, Майки не курил, но, если Фрэнк курил самокрутки, тот был не прочь присоединиться.

— Почему ты не хочешь поехать с нами? — спросил он, выдыхая тонкую струйку в стекло окна.

Фрэнк пожал плечами и провёл языком по краю бумаги.

— Думаю, потому что не хочу снова служить игольницей для Сатаны.

— Он не Сатана, — фыркнул Майки.

Фрэнк поджёг самокрутку и кинул зажигалку Майки, потому что тот не мог удержать самокрутку зажжённой дольше двух минут подряд.

— Без разницы.

Не так долго они курили, сидя в тишине. На улице шёл дождь, и Фрэнк наблюдал за рисунком из конденсированных капель дождя на окне.

— Ты напуган? — поинтересовался Майки.

Фрэнк задумался об этом. Не то чтобы он не знал ответа. Да, он был напуган, он был просто в ужасе при мысли, что ему снова придётся пройти через это или ещё хуже: видеть, как кто-то другой оказывается в его положении. При мысли, что покинет салон, свою квартиру, город, в котором он жил всю свою жизнь. При мысли, что облажается, что будет бесполезен, что будет, скорее, нервничать из-за татуировок, нежели по-настоящему волноваться. При мысли о неразглашении, о смерти и о матери, у которой в случае чего не будет тела сына, чтобы похоронить его по всем обычаям. 

И в конце концов, он просто сказал:

— Да.

Майки кивнул, поправив очки.

— Я тоже.

Фрэнк подоткнул руки под колени и опустил голову. На шве джинсов появилась ещё одна дырка; ему нужно было её зашить, или всё опять грозило закончиться ногой наружу.

— Больше всего я боялся в день посвящения Джи, — сказал Майки. Фрэнк сразу же после этих слов посмотрел на него, но Майки устремил свой взгляд в окно, а его нижняя челюсть была в том положении, которое означало, что он больше ничего об этом не скажет, сколько бы Фрэнк ни расспрашивал.

Майки продолжил.

— Я не хочу ехать без тебя. Я поеду. Но я не хочу.

Фрэнк снова опустил голову. Он чувствовал, как внутри вращаются его мысли, словно бисер или эти маленькие шарикоподшипники в кресле у дантистов. Он наклонял голову и так, и этак, позволяя им кататься, а как только нашёл то положение, в котором они успокоились, Фрэнк с содроганием вздохнул.

— Оу, — сказал он, когда был уверен. — Ох, иди нахрен, Майки Уэй.

Он почувствовал, как Майки положил свои пальцы ног на ноги Фрэнка, дважды сжал их сквозь ботинки. Фрэнк ответил тем же. В нём начинали прорастать первые побеги энтузиазма, и он постарался сконцентрироваться на них, старался дышать так, чтобы позволить им сплестись в нечто единое и прочное.

— Нам понадобится фургон, — сказал Майки.

Фрэнк рассмеялся и сел. Он потёр висок и сморщил нос, глядя на Майки, который улыбался в ответ, даже не делая ни движения губами.

— Нам понадобится хуева туча чудес.

Сигарета Майки потухла, и он поджёг её снова.

— Да. И это тоже.

*

 

Год спустя.

 

— Когда ты предложил нам поехать с тобой и сражаться со злом вместе, ты ни разу не упомянул, что зло будет так отвратительно пахнуть.

Фрэнк оторвался от накладывания повязки на колено и увидел согнувшегося Майки и Джерарда, который только что сгрузил ему в руки стопку рун.

— Это крушинница, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Рэй, расчёсывая волосы пальцами и разбрасывая при этом повсюду пыль. — Это мощное средство от злых чар.

— Это вонючее средство от злых чар, — проворчал Майки.

Джерард сгрузил ещё стопку рун ему в руки и кивнул в сторону двери.

— Можешь отнести это в фургон и положить рядом со всем остальным до того, как прибудут люди кардинала?

Майки ушёл, а Джерард подошёл и присел рядом с Фрэнком на твёрдый пол.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Фрэнк оторвал зубами клейкую ленту и случайно приклеил средний палец к колечку на губе. Они со злостью фыркнули на него, но сразу же успокоились, как только он положил всё на место. — Всего пара царапин.

— Не могу поверить, что у тебя всё ещё на месте все конечности. Тебя могло разорвать на кусочки.

Фрэнк приклеил кончик ленты и пожал плечами.

— Ты же сказал, кому-то необходимо привносить сакральный огонь в центр круга.

Джерард издал сдавленный звук.

— Я не имел в виду, что ты должен бросаться в центр вместе с огнём!

— Откуда мне было знать, что он взорвётся? — защищался Фрэнк, пытаясь оторвать ещё немного ленты, но преуспел только в приклеивании её к лицу.

— Потому что он всегда взрывается, Фрэнк, — раздражённо ответил Джерард и забрал моток у Фрэнка, сам оторвал кусочек клейкой ленты. — Если я чему-то и научился за прошлый год, так это тому, что всё и всегда взрывается.

— Как угодно, но держу пари, это выглядело круто! — Фрэнк закатал рукава и приклеил ещё один пластырь к ссадине — кровавому месту на лбу — и забрал моток у Джерарда.

— Где Боб и Брайан?

— Боб загружает фургон, а Брайан, думаю, пытается найти нам место, где переночевать, — снаружи послышались шаги, и Джерард встал, отряхиваясь от пыли, как раз вовремя, в тот момент, когда Ховард со своими подчинёнными вошли в комнату.

— Ховард.

— Отец Уэй, — прохладно поприветствовал его тот, осматриваясь. Комната, без преувеличения, будто пережила бомбёжку, должен был признаться Фрэнк: в одном из углов был свален бут, а по всей комнате разлетались облака пыли, а Рэй всё ещё вытряхивал штукатурку из своей шевелюры, но какая к чёрту разница. — Мы вывезем всё отсюда.

— Ага, теперь тут нет настоящего зла, — пробормотал Фрэнк себе под нос, но заткнулся, когда Джерард ткнул его в бок.

Ховард вручил Джерарду конверт с маркой и обратным адресом, в котором, как уже было известно Фрэнку, лежал маленький диктофон.

— Пришлите отчёт как можно скорее.

Джерард кивнул и сложил конверт, а затем засунул его во внутренний карман куртки. Ватиканцы уже кружили по комнате, упаковывали всё и шёпотом переговаривались друг с другом. Казалось, к ним не липла грязь: их костюмы были так же безупречны, как и по приезде, и Фрэнк, на самом деле, был уверен, что за их вековечными солнечными очками даже нет глаз.

— Предполагаю, Вы с Вашими, — Ховард одарил Фрэнка долгим пустым взглядом, — Вашими... Партнёрами получили инструкции от кардинала насчёт вашего следующего задания?

— Да, — ответил Джерард. Ховард продолжил смотреть на него, будто ожидая, что он сообщит подробности, но Джерард лишь продолжал глядеть на него в ответ, пока Ховард, наконец, не кивнул и не отступил.

— Мы увезём всё это отсюда, — сказал он вновь, засунув руки в карманы. — Приятно было увидеться с Вами, Отец Уэй.

— С Вами тоже! — произнёс Джерард своим гротескным тошнотворно-радостным голосом. Фрэнк с Рэем последовали за ним на улицу, где Боб уже облокотился о фургон, выкуривая сигарету, и слушал Майки.

— Ребята, вы готовы?

Боб кивнул и дёрнул дверь на колёсиках.

— Звонил Брайан. У него для нас есть коврик, на котором можно будет переночевать в паре кварталов отсюда.

Все немного оживились. Фрэнк вскарабкался в фургон. Вслед за ним взобрались Майки с Рэем, а Боб захлопнул дверь и забрался на переднее сиденье вместе с Джерардом.

— Не думаю, что Господь собирается обеспечивать нас деньгами в ближайшем будущем, так ведь? — поинтересовался Рэй, располагаясь на сиденье. — Потому что, когда сон у кого-то на полу кажется нам роскошью, я почти не сомневаюсь, что мы уже успели дать где-то обет нестяжания.

Джерард надел свои солнцезащитные очки.

— Всё нормализуется, Рэй, Он просто проверяет нашу веру.

— Проверь-ка ты вот это, — пробормотал Боб и показал что-то в воздухе, чего Фрэнк не увидел, но отчего Джерард фыркнул и покачал головой.

Фургон завёлся. Фрэнк облокотился на стекло и почувствовал, как по его позвоночнику и черепу побежали вибрации. Напротив него Майки уже сложил свои худощавые конечности в хитросплетение, уткнувшись головой в плечо Рэя. Тот же сцепил пальцы в замок на животе и положил голову на голову Майки. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза. 

— Хэй, ты сказал, что говорил с кардиналом? — напомнил ему Фрэнк, наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Джерарда. — Куда мы направляемся?

Джерард одарил Боба забавным взглядом, а затем обернулся, чтобы улыбнуться Фрэнку.

— Чикаго.

— Ты серьёзно? — Боб от удивления обернулся и едва ли не врезался в зад чёрного Хаммера ватиканцев, выезжая на дорогу.

Джерард кивнул, улыбаясь; его странноватые крохотные зубки впивались в его нижнюю губу.

— Ага. Видимо, там творится что-то по-настоящему странное. Он позвонит мне ещё раз и сообщит мне больше деталей.

— Чикаго, — радостно повторил Боб, опуская солнцезащитный щиток. — Хотя я всё равно без понятия, что скажу своей родне.

Фургон застревал и громыхал, когда Боб переключал передачи. Фрэнк думал о том, чтобы покурить, но не знал, когда Брайан разрешит купить ещё пачку, так что пока оставил свою в кармане.

— Я хочу кофе, — сонно произнёс Майки из-под волос Рэя. — Кофе и картофельные оладьи.

Джерард облокотился на спинку, положив голову на подголовник.

— Кофе звучит действительно неплохо.

— Кофе, — с жаром согласился Фрэнк. — Кофе, картофельные оладьи, душ и сон.

— Не забудьте, что завтра мы идём на мессу, — напомнил им Джерард, засмеявшись, когда все застонали. — Ребята, каждую неделю за субботой следует воскресенье, не понимаю, почему вы всегда удивляетесь.

— Просто дай мне кофе, — сказал Майки, запрокидывая руку назад и оттягивая ухо Джерарду, — а потом мы обсудим всё остальное.

Джерард вздохнул, притворяясь раздражённым. Фрэнк рассматривал то, как завиваются у него волосы за ушами, щетину, которая была едва ли заметна, даже несмотря на то, что он не брился уже несколько дней. 

Фрэнк провёл рукой по собственному лицу. Ощущение было, будто он коснулся наждачной бумаги. Блять, он так сильно хотел в душ, что у него чуть ли не слюнки текли при одной мысли о тёплой воде. Локти жгло, а колени и пальцы болели, когда он пытался их согнуть. В волосах, ушах и носу застряла пыль. Он был вымотан и не мог вспомнить, когда они в последний раз спали больше двух ночей кряду не в фургоне. Ноги Майки упирались ему в голень, а весь фургон пах как один здоровый немытый мужик.

Он опустил взгляд на свои запястья, ради эксперимента прижал большой палец к бледным шрамам, которые, он думал, никогда не пройдут. Они не болели.

Пальцы Майки снова впились в него, только уже более настойчиво, и Фрэнк поднял на него глаза и увидел его вопросительный взгляд.

Фрэнк дал знак, что всё в порядке, одной рукой, а другой поднял вверх большой палец. Майки улыбнулся и снова закрыл глаза.

Боб ворчал на какого-то водителя, который подрезал его. Рэй тихо мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то мелодию.

Телефон Джерарда зазвонил. Пока он разговаривал, Фрэнк слушал его голос и думал о Чикаго.


End file.
